Mending a Glacial Heart
by Storyteller1393
Summary: Kagome has been in an abusive relationship with her boyfriend for three years and vows to never love again. Sesshomaru is a successful business man who is rude and indifferent to everyone that he meets, because of experiences from his past. Will Kagome get over her issues of men, and will Sesshomaru get over his past issues? Will they be able to mend their glacial hearts? Review!
1. Power Regained

**Heyy Everyone! I am nineteen years old and had a passion for writing for many years, I just haven't had the confidence to post my work online. So here is my first story! Yay! I hope everyone likes it. Please comment and be honest, constructive criticism will only make me better. SO enough of my talking, here is my story! **

**Power Regained**

He walked, in the rain, through the Inuyasha forest. His dark hair clung to his face covering his purple eyes. He was alone, and his clothes were tattered and run down. The Taisho's took the Shikon Jewel and left the Feudal Era over five years ago, yet he was still weak from their last encounter.

He continued to trudge through the dirt, which was forming into mud, until a voice stopped him.

"Excuse me sir, are you ok?"

The man raised his head, showing his purple eyes and pale face, and the stranger shivered and ran away quickly.

The purple eyed man continued on his way until he reached the Bone Eaters Well. He looked into the Well and saw nothing but darkness.

_This is how they left._ He thought.

The man jumped into the Well, like he did many times before, and still nothing happened.

He began to look around the dark, damp, and cold Well, until he stepped on something hard. He moved his foot and examined the mud that began to form, and saw something shining underneath. He began to dig, allowing the dirt to cover his rough hands and seep under his fingernails. The rain began pouring harder, drenching his hair and clothes. He continued to dig until the object sat on the ground in front of him. The man picked up the orb of pink, and was surprised by what he saw.

_It's the Shikon Jewel, they buried it here! _

The man picked up the Jewel and balled it in his dirty hands. He closed his eyes and took a few breaths. When he opened his eyes, his body was glowing pink.

"Ha ha, time to start over and figure out how they got out of here."

The man smirked and hopped out of the well. He continued back down the long path of Inuyasha forest.


	2. The Gang

**Sooo here is the next chapter of my story, I hope you like it! I won't talk this time lol!**

**The Gang**

"Thanks for helping us on these mundane Mondays Kags," Kikyo said while disinfecting and cleaning the front desk.

"You know I don't mind, I _only_ been helping in the shop for…two years," Kagome responded.

Kikyo smiled. It was 7:30 in the morning, and Kagome would always help her sister Kikyo and brother-in-law Kouga in their pet shop, on Mondays, before she would go to work at 10:00.

"I know Kags, I just like to show my appreciation to you."

Kagome chuckled, picked up the box of dry dog food from the shelf, and began to put it in the feeding bowls in the other room. _Paws, _the pet shop, was located in Mid-Tokyo where the majority of the traffic was. It was spacious with two floors; downstairs was a pretty turquoise and upstairs was a pretty lime green.

Kikyo and Kouga felt that having two floors gave the animals more space to "find themselves". Kagome never understood the "find themselves" part, but she would never get into an argument with two passionate animal lovers. Downstairs housed the dogs on one side of the room, the cats on the other, and upstairs housed all of the caged animals. Kikyo and Kouga didn't like to separate the animals, because they felt that animals needed to learn to co-exist to create a welcoming environment in the shop.

Kagome was in the feeding room, which was towards the back of the shop. It was painted a beautiful orange and green stripped pattern. Although it smelled slightly of a mix between animals and neutralizer, it was the coziest room in the shop. There were different colored dog beds and cushions in the room for the cats and dogs.

"Don't forget to put the blueberries in their bowls Kags, it keeps them healthy," Kikyo yelled from the other room.

Kagome took her pink bow off her wrist and put her curly, jet black hair into a loose ponytail.

"Isn't it usually strawberries?" Kagome yelled back.

"I decided to change it, I went to a seminar last week and the lady said blueberries are the highest antioxidant capacity of all fresh fruit and they help lower cholesterol. And the coolest fact is that they help prevent bacteria from entering the body and help to strengthen the immune system."

"Uh…ok."

Kagome went into the kitchen area, further in the back, and retrieved the huge carton of blueberries from the refrigerator. She tried to carry the carton but it was extremely heavy. That's when Kagome heard the bell on the front door ring, letting everyone know that someone entered the shop.

"Morning Kikyo!" A perky woman yelled.

Kikyo chuckled and hugged the woman. "Hey Rose, always so energetic when you come in."

"Who wouldn't be energetic if they worked here," she replied showing a flashy smile.

Kagome joined the two women in the second room. "Hey Rose, how are you girl?"

Rose smiled brightly and hugged Kagome. "Kagome, I missed you. I didn't see you last week."

Rose was twenty-one years old with beautiful and thick, butt length, brown curly hair and dark brown eyes. She had on her light blue work shirt with the paw logo on it, with a pair of knee-length shorts and white keds; while her face had light make up.

Kagome was twenty-five years old and had ocean blue eyes, with long curly black hair. Kikyo and Kagome favored, and could pass for twins; however, Kikyo's hair was straight and she had hazel eyes, which is what helped to distinguish the two women. Plus Kikyo was two years older than Kagome.

"I know, Kikyo told me you were sick. I missed you too," Kagome replied while sitting on one of the stools.

"I caught the flu, and on top of having asthma in this brutal summer heat…you already could imagine how bad I was."

Kagome nodded in response. "I'm happy that your better."

The bell chimed and Kouga walked into the shop with a brown paper bag. Kouga was twenty-seven years old. His jet black, silky hair was pushed up into a ponytail. He had on his work shirt with a pair of beige shorts and white Adidas.

"Hey ladies," Kouga greeted.

"Hey Kouga!" Kagome and Rose responded cheerfully.

"Is that Okayu in that bag?" Kikyo asked walking over.

"Yes Kiks, do you…want some?" He asked seductively.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're not talking about the rice porridge?" Kikyo asked in the same tone.

Kouga smirked and put the Okayu on the counter. "Oh Kiks, you know me so well."

Kikyo laughed and pecked Kouga's lips.

Kagome and Rose looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Um…Rose, can you help me with the blueberries please?"

"Thanks for that distraction, let's go."

The two girls ran into the other room and put the blueberries in the bowls and then began to work on the cat food. After about five minutes, Kouga and Kikyo joined the girls.

"You girls didn't have to leave the room," Kouga said kindly.

"We decided to give you two privacy. Even though you probably saw each other less than two hours ago, Kouga only dropped Myelin to day care," Rose teased.

"That's what couples in love do," Kikyo smiled.

"Married couples that is," Kagome interjected.

"But you and Ko are happy right, and you two aren't married," Kikyo responded.

"Uh yeah…we are," Kagome responded while continuing with the cat food.

Kikyo went over to the closet, retrieved the febreeze, and began to spray the dog beds and cushions. "What's with the rushed response Kags?"

"Nothing, we are doing good, don't worry. By the way, how is my favorite gal?"

"She's good, she misses her auntie Ka-mo-ge" Kikyo replied laughing.

Kagome chuckled. "I miss Myelin; I really need to see my gumdrop. You should let her come her next Monday."

"Kags, the last time we did that, she started playing with the hamster droppings," Kouga said.

"And then made one of the dogs deaf in one ear," Rose added while finishing up the cat bowls.

"And knocked over all of the dog food; we had to pay 500 dollars to replace that. I don't even know how she accomplished that," Kikyo concluded.

Kagome folded her arms and looked away. "I get it, Myelin is very antsy. But she is two years old."

Kikyo, Rose, and Kouga laughed. "Sorry Kags, but that is the reason to leave her in day care while we work."

"Maybe you should visit the house more often," Kikyo said a little less friendly while putting the febreeze back in the closet, and then fixing her work shirt. "Or at least come to the events we plan as a family, and not cancel two hours before."

Kagome blushed slightly, "Sorry about that, there is just…so much to do lately."

"But you missed your niece's birthday Kags, which is a reason to take off of work. Plus, Myelin misses your singing."

"I know Kiks, and I'm so sorry about that. Believe me. Plus I would go to your house more often, if I had a car to get to the Upper Side of Tokyo."

"She does have a point," Kouga replied, receiving a your-supposed-to-be-on-my-side look from Kikyo.

Kagome laughed and Rose went into the other room. Kouga rushed to Kikyo, lifted her, and hung her over his shoulder and began to spin her.

"K-Kouga! L-let me down! I h-have to bring the dogs in," Kikyo choked out through laughs.

"Are you gonna give me another look?"

"N-No, I promise."

He then put her down, and Kikyo staggered around to get her balance. Her long black hair messy and her previously tucked shirt were slightly undone. Kouga doubled over in laughter and Kagome joined in.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up. And you never picked me up again since you tried two years ago, when we were on that cruise."

"Oh Kiks your much lighter now."

"What are you trying to say, I was fat before?"

"Well, you were pregnant with Myelin."

Kikyo gave Kouga a blank look. "You get no love tonight Kouga."

"Omg, I can still hear even though I'm in the other room," Rose yelled.

Kagome raised her eyebrows and then pulled out her light pink Sidekick 4G and checked the time: 9:25.

"Oh, I got to go now. I have to catch my train," Kagome said hurriedly.

"I'll drive you Kags," Kouga said while pushing Kagome towards the door.

"Yeah, he'll do anything to get away from me at this moment," Kikyo said opening the back door, and letting the dogs in. The room was filled with barking noises and colorful fur. Kikyo went into a room in the other corner and removed the gate so the cats could eat.

"No, its ok Kouga, I can take the train."

"No Kagome, I insist," he said still pushing Kagome.

"No, I'll take her. Besides, you and Kikyo need to air some things out." Rose grabbed Kouga's keys off of the front desk and her Okayu, flashed him her sparkly smile and walked out the door.

"Did she just?" Kagome questioned.

"She does that, I'm used to it."

Kagome laughed and kissed Kouga's cheek. Kikyo walked into the room and she kissed her cheek.

"K, I have to go."

Kagome grabbed her pink messenger bag off the front desk, left the shop, and got into Kouga's black Mercedes. Rose was buckled up in the driver's seat and eating her Okayu.

"K Rose, let's go."

Rose smiled in response and put her Okayu in the cup holder. "To _Moonlight Eats Diner_ we go."


	3. The Meeting

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the third chapter and finally Sesshomaru is in it. This was personally one of my favorite chapters to write. I love Sesshomaru, I think he is amazing. Also, I didn't say this before but I know it's obvious, I do not own any of these characters except Rose and a couple of other special ones when they show up in the story. I will not give away anything! LOL...just being silly. On to the story. **

**The Meeting**

Sesshomaru sat in his father's office in the black leather chair across from Inutaisho's black wooden desk, with the silver crescent on the front. Inutaisho's desk sat in front of a huge, clear glass window that overlooked Tokyo and let a lot of sunlight in.

"Father, no. I'm doing marketing, let Sesshomaru take the finances," Inuyasha yelled in the chair to the right of Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was twenty-eight years old. He had on a silver Armani suit with black shoes. His silver hair was out down his back, giving him an exotic appeal. His gold orbs were flickering.

"Son, you always complain that I give Sesshomaru the difficult work and a heavier work load than you. And that I don't trust you enough, yet, I give you something difficult, and you tell me to give it to Sesshomaru," Inutaisho replied rubbing his temples.

Inutaisho was forty-five years old, but he could pass for a man in his thirties. His long silver hair was in a ponytail that hung down his back. He had on a white button down collared shirt with black slacks and shoes.

"Whatever," Inuyasha replied folding his arms and sitting back.

"What do you think Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked.

"Hn," Sesshomaru responded.

"I need a real answer."

Sesshomaru looked up at his father, annoyed. Sesshomaru had gold eyes and long silver hair like his father and brother. He had on a silver button down polo shirt with a pair of black slacks and shoes.

"I think Inuyasha can do the finances, I'm already carrying the load as it is," Sesshomaru replied indifferently.

"I bet if this was for some conference or to make yourself seem better in front of half the world's business professionals you would jump to it like the dog you are," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha, I have no patience for your stupidity," Sesshomaru replied while scrolling through his Iphone.

Inuyasha sat up in his seat and faced Sesshomaru. "Stupidity Mr. Ice heart? Really, that's your cheap shot."

"Like I said before, stupidity, and that's all I'm going to say."

"Father, he's only saying this because he knows that I am correct. He jumps at any task that makes him look good. He's such a fucking show off!"

Sesshomaru looked over to Inuyasha and gave him a glare that could freeze hell over.

"Father I'm going back to my office, because I don't have time for another useless two hour meeting."

Inutaisho raised his hands up in defeat and started to type on his computer.

"Yeah, go Mr. Ice heart."

Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha and glared so hard to the point that one would think he was trying to bore a hole in his head. "Inuyasha, leave me the hell alone, or I will throw you out of that window behind father. Test me."

Inuyasha scoffed and folded his arms.

"You're pathetic Inuyasha. You're a pathetic father to our child, a pathetic husband to your wife, and you're a pathetic partner to work with. You want to know why? Let me tell you. It's because you sit here arguing with me, which will get you killed. Also, you're always trying to prove that you're so bad knowing that you're not. Stay the hell out of my way."

Inuyasha glared into the wall ahead of him, and Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru from his computer.

"I don't give a fuck what you say. You know why? Because when I go home to my huge mansion, it's filled with people that love me and think great things of me. That's something that you will never feel. You go home to an empty home to your nurse and servers. And I'll tell you something, that's what you deserve!"

"Next time, stop being a little pup and say it in my face."

"Both of you cut it out," Inutaisho stated getting looks from both of his sons. "You both are causing a scene. We finally, after five years, developed a reputation for ourselves after settling here. Keep your tempers under control, or you know what will happen. We cannot have anyone discover who we are."

"Fuck this useless meeting," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Yes Inuyasha, fuck this useless meeting, which is useless because you are in it," Sesshomaru said stoically.

Inuyasha got up out of his sit and left his father's office, slamming the door behind him.

Inutaisho shook his head and continued typing on his computer. "Have the calculations done for our income and outcome for the past two months. It needs to be put on my desk before you leave."

"Don't sound pissed at me father."

"Don't disrespect Sesshomaru. I am pissed at both of you; we are all owners of this business. You are just so ruthless and rude, and Inuyasha is just…Inuyasha. You two were close before, now you're always ready to rip each other's throats out."

"Hn." Sesshomaru said giving his father a look, before he stood up and retreated to his office.


	4. Moonlight Eats Diner

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter. Please, please review! It would mean so much to me to see how people are responding to my story and whether I should make changes or anything. I would really appreciate it and it would encourage me to upload the chapters quicker. I hope you enjoy this chapter, now you start to meet the rest of the gang. Enjoy! **

**Moonlight Eats Diner**

"Thanks Rose, I'll see you soon!" Kagome yelled back to the black Mercedes.

"No problem Kagome, call me when you can!" Rose responded and pulled off.

Kagome walked towards the silver and blue colored brick restaurant. She entered the building and was hit with the usual smell of fresh coffee and the rush of customers filling into the restaurant. Kagome steered around the tables and waitresses and went into the back room, where the employee lockers were held, and went over to her gray locker. She put her combination in the lock, retrieved her apron, and put her bag in her locker as she began singing her favorite song.

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder. You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger. May you never take one single breath for granted. God forbid love ever leave you empty handed. I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean. Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens. Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance. And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance."

"Kaggy!" a voice yelled, causing Kagome's heart to race as she turned around.

"Oh my god, you scared me Yumi," Kagome said while holding her heart.

Yumi stared back at her smiling. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a loose ponytail, and her bright green eyes stared back at Kagome. She had on her white collared work shirt, with the diner's logo, and a pair of blue knee-length shorts with white pumas.

"I'm insulted that your still not use to my greeting after three years, and beautiful singing by the way," Yumi said putting her hand over her heart.

Kagome laughed. "I'm sorry Yumi, you just come out of random places with it, and thanks."

Yumi walked into the locker room and sat down on one of the wooden benches.

"So, your birthday is coming up in two weeks, any special plans?" Kagome asked while tying her apron around her waist and putting her pen and pad in the pocket.

"No no, I can't spend any money on my birthday, I need to save up for school," Yumi responded sweetly.

Kagome smiled.

"I'm proud of you Yumi, but you haven't celebrated your birthday in I don't know how many years."

"I know, but I really have to save. You more than anyone understands my home situation."

Kagome nodded. "I know that it is hard living without parents or a person to consider a parent, but you still should make time for yourself Yumi."

"Thanks Kaggy for your concern, but we have to get on the floor. Sam isn't here again, and it's filling up." Yumi left the locker room before Kagome could say anything else.

Kagome sighed and put her phone in her shorts pocket. She looked at the picture of her parents and her grandmother that hung in her locker. Her mom sat on her father's lap laughing and looking towards the sky, while her dad smiled at her. Her grandmother wore an eye patch, and sat on the blanket on the lawn of the park and smiled at the two. Kagome smiled slightly at the picture before locking her locker and going onto the floor. Kagome went over to the non-smoking section of the diner, her section, and went up to a table of familiar older women.

"Hi Beth and Lucille. Hazelnut coffee with scrambled eggs and pork sausage?" she asked, pulling out her pad and pen.

The two older women, who looked like they were in their sixties smiled at Kagome. The one with the gray and black hair spoke. "You know us so well Kagome. How are you honey?"

"I'm fine Beth, I can't complain. Did your son come back from Florida yet Lucille?"

Lucille ran her finger through her gray hair and spoke slowly. "Not yet honey, but I will be so happy when he does. Also, I think you two would be great for each other. My boy is so handsome and he was in the military and he is single."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you for thinking about me Lucille, but sadly I am already taken."

"Sadly dear?" Beth asked.

Kagome froze for a second but feigned a smile. "I'll be right back with your coffee."

Kagome went over to the counter and spoke to the young woman with the short brown hair. "Hey Malaysia, can I get two hazelnut coffees please?"

"Absolutely Kags."

"Thanks girl." Kagome went to the window and placed the order on the rack.

"Al, two orders of scrambled eggs with pork sausage please," she yelled kindly to the heavy set chef.

"You got it Kagome!" he responded with his deep, Santa Clause sounding voice. As Kagome was looking at her pad and went to the front of the counter for the coffee, someone kissed her cheek. She turned around to see her friend Miroku.

"Miro-kun," she said smiling and giving him a hug.

"Hey Kags, how are you?"

Miroku was 27 years old with sexy short black hair and dark blue eyes. He had on his white collard work shirt with a pair of dark-blue jeans and black sneakers.

"I'm good; it's such a beautiful day today. I can't stop smiling."

"Well, it's not that beautiful, it's hot as hell," another voice interjected.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed, causing nearby tables to look at her.

Sango also had on her work shirt with a pair of khaki capri's and white flip-flops. Her dark black hair was pulled into a high ponytail, emphasizing her dark brown eyes. She was holding a tray full of drinks.

"Hey Kags, I'm surprised I didn't see you come in," she responded smiling.

"Well, you have been bustling around all morning like a mad woman," Miroku added.

Sango blushed. "Well…I'm not that mad, I do hope I'm cute while 'bustling around'."

Miroku scratched the back of his head. "Of course you are."

"I gotta get these drinks to the table five, we'll talk later Kags."

Kagome nodded and Sango walked past Miroku, accidentally rubbing her C-cups against his arm.

Kagome tapped Miroku's shoulder causing him to snap out of his stare at Sango's ass.

"Looks like you and Sango have the hots for each other," she smiled.

"Aww Kags, you know that I only have the hots for one person."

Kagome rolled her eyes playfully and started to grab the tray with the two coffees until she felt a hand grab her ass.

"Miroku," she smiled seductively. "You already had your chance."

She forcefully removed his hand from her bottom and a frown crossed her face as she grabbed the tray went back to her table. Miroku stared as she walked and continued on.

**~Later That Day~**

It was twelve in the morning and Kagome finished wiping down the tables for closing with Sango, Miroku, and Yumi. She walked to the back and retrieved her belongings from her locker, and walked back to the front of the diner where Miroku was with his messenger bag; Sango and Yumi were waiting outside in Sango's green Pontiac. Kagome proceeded to the door until he grabbed her arm.

"Kags please don't be mad at me," Miroku pleaded.

Kagome turned and faced Miroku with an indifferent look. "Miroku, I'm not mad at you, I could never be mad at you. I know that you still love me, and I love you too, but… I have a boyfriend now."

"And you're seriously happy with him?"

"Yup, everything is…fine," Kagome responded with a forced smile. "You don't have to worry about me."

Miroku raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "You hesitated."

"N…no I didn't. We are happy, I assure of it."

"Kags, I know when something is wrong. You can tell me."

"Everyone knows you were my boyfriend and that we have a close bond, and yes, you know things about me that a lot of people don't. But this time, you're wrong, I'm fine."

Miroku stared at Kagome, until he released a breath. "Ok, I'm sorry. Not only for asking you questions about your relationship, but for touching you as well.

Kagome chuckled. "It's the pervert in you, I understand."

Miroku scoffed and turned his head. "I'm upset that you think that of me."

Kagome slapped Miroku's arm. "Come on, you know it's true."

Miroku smiled and stared into Kagome's eyes. "I really do love you Kags, I'm always here for you".

"Thanks and I know."

Kagome proceeded out of the diner with Miroku behind her, and he began to lock the gate.

"Kay everyone, ready to go?" Sango yelled out of the window.

"Yes girl," Kagome replied getting into the back and at on the leather seat.

Miroku got into the back and sat next to Kagome. "Let's go home, finally," Yumi said yawning.


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter! Please review, I would really appreciate it! It only takes two seconds, just two. Now on to the story. **

**Home Sweet Home**

"Thanks Sango, bye Yumi and Miroku," Kagome said waving at her friends. Her friends waved back and Sango pulled off.

Kagome took the elevator to the fifth floor, and walked down the cream colored hallway, which looked slightly dingy from being old. She pulled her keys out of her messenger bag and began putting the key in the lock when she saw a shadow race behind her. Kagome turned around and dropped her keys. She looked up and down the hallway, and released a breath when she recognized that no one was there. She picked up her keys, unlocked her door, and entered her fifth-floor apartment and was hit with the familiar smell of lavender. She put her bag and phone on the round wooden table by the door and went to her bathroom. Her bathroom was small yet comfortable. It was a pretty pink with a matching shower curtain, rugs, and towels.

Kagome looked at the clock on the wall, and saw that it was 12:30am. She yawned and took off her clothes. Kagome set the shower to warm water and stepped into the tub, allowing the water to run over her body and hair. She took her lavender body wash and washcloth and began to wash. After she finished, she went into her living room and retrieved her phone from the table; her phone was blinking: _Miro-kun_. She opened the text message and responded.

**Miro-kun: Kags did you make it in ok?**

** Me: Yup. Are you home yet?**

Kagome went back to her bathroom and put on her lavender scented lotion and then her pink, plush robe. When she finished she received another text from Miroku.

**Miro-kun: Yeah I did. But again, I apologize for today. **

** Me: U don't have to apologize again, I forgive you. **

Kagome took her wired brush and began brushing her wet and curly hair. When she finished she and exited her bathroom and walked down the small hall and made a left into her room. When she entered her bedroom, she saw that the lights were on. Her phone vibrated again, but she didn't look at the message.

_I know that I didn't leave the lights on, someone is in here._

**Kagome** grabbed the bat that stood by her door and walked slowly into her room. She proceeded towards her bed until a hand covered her mouth. She elbowed the stranger in the side. The stranger stumbled back and she turned and kicked the stranger in the balls, causing him to stumble onto the floor. She was about to hit him with the bat, until she saw her boyfriend on the floor holding his groin.

"Oh my gosh," she said putting the bat down. "Ko?"

Ko looked at Kagome in pain. "I mean, you did give me a key for a reason right?"

Kagome stared at him in disbelief and shock.

**~Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru entered his mansion to be met by his nurse.

"Milord," she said taking his briefcase and bowing. Her orange-y red hair was in a bun and she had on a white dress with leather keds.

"Hello Nala," he said walking past her and down the long hallway to his study.

He entered his familiar office: the silver crescent moon on the front of his mahogany desk. The two silver leather couches, the blue and silver walls, the same Armani cologne scent. Sesshomaru walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. His long silver hair flowed down his back and onto his seat.

"Milord?" Nala said at the door.

"Come in."

The nurse walked in and bowed to Sesshomaru. "You have a message from Lady Kagura on your phone. She has been calling all day trying to get in contact with you."

"Thanks Nala, I'll get back to her and put an end to this."

With his response, Nala bowed and left. Sesshomaru clicked the button on his phone and was met with the annoying voice on the other end.

_"Hey Sesshomaru, this is Kagura, I really need you and you haven't been around all day. I want to know if I can come over, just let me know. This is Kagura if I haven't said so already; the one who always shows you a good time. Call me, please."_

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he listened to the last of the thirty messages that she left him that day. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked around his office. He then took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the annoying girl.

"Heyy sexy man," she purred into the phone. Sesshomaru did everything he could to not hurl it out of the window.

"Don't call me that Kagura, I'm just calling to tell you tha-"

"I'll be over right away," she said excitedly.

"No, you won't. Now let me finish speaking. You hear me?"

"Sorry sorry, of course, go ahead, "she responded sounding slightly upset.

"Do not call my phone more than once in the day, I am a very busy and powerful man."

"I apologize, but you weren't at home and you won't give me your cell number I-"

"And it's a wonder why I will not give you my cell phone number? I'm glad that I didn't."

"But, I thought that you liked me, that's why I keep calling."

"Kagura, we discussed this already, we only hooked up twice. That's all there was to it."

"Sess…shomaru, you don't mean that. You said that we had fun together." she responded with her voice breaking.

"That is all. Don't call me again." Sesshomaru hung up before she could respond. He then retreated to his room for the night.


	6. What You Did

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter. And good news, I got my first review! Yay! Hopefully I can get a lot more, it just takes two seconds. Only two, lol! Since I'm very happy at this moment, I'm going to post the next three chapters for this story. Thank you MikoDemonessKagome. Well, enough with my talking, here is the story. Enjoy!**

**What You Did**

Kagome woke up to feeling a strong arm around her waist. She turned over and saw Ko snoring peacefully behind her. She ran her fingers along his light-skinned cheek and through his short black hair. She stared at the man in front of her, her man, but she couldn't understand why she didn't feel at ease. Everything was not as perfect as it was like when they made up before.

_I can't believe he came back again and I forgave him again. I'm such an idiot. _

_**Last Night**_

_"Ko? What are you doing here?" Kagome asked putting the bat down. _

_ "Can you at least help me up babe?" he smiled._

_ Kagome rolled her eyes and helped Ko to her bed. "You shouldn't be here."_

_ "Babe, you gave me a key, of course I would be back," he responded smiling._

_Kagome folded her arms and leaned against the wall opposite her bed. "I didn't think after two months you would be back, and you know what I mean Ko, you hurt me again."_

_ Ko ran his fingers through his short black hair and took a deep breath. "I know, and I came to apologize."_

_ Kagome rolled her eyes. "Like you did the last hundreds of times? I was in the hospital for two of those times, and I had to lie to my friends and to Kikyo. I always miss important events because of that. I missed my niece's birthday, and all you do is say sorry and do the same thing again."_

_ Kagome began to cry and Ko rushed to her. He placed his arms on her shoulders and she turned her face away from him. _

_ "Kagome, you know what I am suffering with."_

_ "Ko, I grew up without a family too. I thought that was what brought us together three years ago. Even though I am now only left with my sister, I don't go around abusing people," Kagome said letting fresh tears fall down her face._

_ Ko slowly turned Kagome's face towards his, she looked into his black eyes with her teary blue ones and didn't recognize the man that stood in front of her. The man that brought her favorite peonies to her job, and surprised her on her twenty-third birthday and then took her to see The Vow afterwards. The man that consoled her when her grandmother passed away from cancer last year, and held her until she fell asleep in his arms. The man that said he loved her and told her that she could always feel safe with him; the one that she could trust. The one that came up to her while she was at the beach and nearly tripped over everyone he passed to catch her before she left, just to ask for her phone number. Where did all of that go? Where was the trust? _

_ "I am so sorry Kagome, I love you so much," he said sincerely. _

_ Kagome continued to stare into his eyes searching for the Ko that she had when they met at the beach that day, they read an emotion completely different than sincerity; yet, she couldn't register herself to do anything else but hug him. He was the only man that loved her after her relationship with Miroku. She just couldn't give that up._

_**Present**_

Kagome continued staring at Ko's face until he opened his eyes, causing her to flinch.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you," he said smiling.

Kagome smiled slightly. "It's ok."

Ko touched her cheek lightly, causing Kagome to flinch back slightly. "Did I do something wrong?"

Kagome put her hair behind her left ear and looked at Ko. "Sorry, your hands are burning, you don't even feel that same anymore."

"Kagome, your room is hot."

"Ko, the AC ran all night."

Ko released a breath. "So what are you saying?"

Kagome stood up out of her bed and stretched. "Um, I have to get ready for work, it's already 8:30."

Kagome got out of her bed and went into her bathroom and Ko began to rub his temples. After she put on her work shirt with a pair of black shorts and her white pumas, and put her hair in a high ponytail, she went back into her room to see Ko looking through her phone.

"Ko, what are you doing?" she asked reaching for her phone, but Ko pulled it out of reach.

"Kagome, I thought that we weren't going to rehash our old problems. I thought we were moving forward," he stated meanly.

"We are, but what are you talking about?"

Ko held Kagome's phone to her face, there was the last text message that she didn't read of Miroku's from yesterday.

**Miro-kun: Thanks, I will see you tomorrow. **

Kagome stood looking at Ko as he threw her phone on her bed. "Ko, its Miroku, what are you upset about?"

"Kagome, your ex-boyfriend of three years is texting you, and you're asking why I'm mad."

Kagome released a frustrated breath. "Ko, I really don't have time for this, I have to leave for work soon."

Ko shook his head in disbelief. "Kagome, it says in your phone that he apologizes for something. What happened?"

"Ko, really it's nothing. Just let it go."

Ko rushed to Kagome's face. "Don't tell me that Kagome, what did he do?"

Kagome remained silent and Ko forcefully grabbed her arm. "Answer me."

"Ko, it doesn't matter, please stop. Please."

Ko pulled Kagome's arm harder causing her to wince, it felt like he was pulling her arm out of its socket. "I'm not asking Kagome, tell me what he did or I will find out for myself. Best believe you and Miroku will not like it."

"He…touched me. But it was playfully."

Ko released his grip on Kagome's arm and began to pace her room. Kagome rubbed her arm to try and relieve some of the pain. For some reason it seemed like he gotten stronger. "So, he touched you, yet you let it slide as a playful action and you didn't tell me."

Kagome shook her head. "Ko, you have it wrong. First of all, you already know that Miroku is kind of a pervert. Plus, you were gone for the past two months after you last abused me. I didn't know you were coming back."

"No Kagome, you obviously have a soft spot for Miroku, after he cheated on you."

Ko started putting on his clothes and grabbing his briefcase.

"That's perfectly fine with me."

Ko he rushed to Kagome's face. "What do you mean by "that's perfectly fine? You don't want me anymore?"

Kagome began to shiver but attempted to not show her fear. "No, I don't want you anymore. You've hurt me enough."

Before Kagome could walk away, Ko grabbed Kagome by her neck and squeezed her neck and she felt her lungs began to cave in causing her to lose breath. Kagome tried to pry his hands off of her neck, but his grip was tight. He picked her up off the ground and brought her to his face.

"Kagome, you need to obey. I decide when everything is over."

"K…Ko, you are overre…acting," she choked.

Ko's grip on her neck tightened, and Kagome felt like her throat was being crushed by a rock. She tried to gasp for air but Ko's grip was too tight, too strong. Kagome brought her knee up and hit him in the groin and he dropped her roughly on the floor. Ko doubled over holding his groin and Kagome coughed and tried to gather her breath. She held her throat and coughed as she tried to crawl out of her bedroom. Ko, grabbed her leg and began to pull her back. Kagome let go of her throat and tried to grab onto her carpet, but he was too strong.

"Ko stop! Please!" she yelled.

Ko flipped her over and slapped her face, causing and open gash to form on her left cheek. He then climbed on Kagome and tried to rip her shirt. Kagome punched him in the face, making a slight bruise. Ko countered and slapped her same cheek again, opening the gash more. Ko grabbed Kagome's hands and glared at her.

"Remember who the boss is! You understand."

"Go to hell Ko!"

Ko raised his hand to hit Kagome again and she lifted her hands to block the hit but he was too fast. When his hand came to Kagome's face, she screamed out from the pain. Kagome punched his stomach and he fell back. She used that as an opportunity and got up and began running for the door. She was halfway there, when she tripped and fell. She shook from the impact of the pain on her knees. When she turned around, Ko was approaching her. He charged at her and slapped her across her face again and she screamed. He then grabbed her by her arm and began to drag her across the living room. Kagome kicked and tried to get away from Ko's death grip, but he had her tight.

"Kagome, you don't disrespect me!"

Blood began to pour rapidly down her left cheek. He then kicked her continuously on the side of her stomach and Kagome screamed in pain.

"Stop! Ko please stop!"

Ko paused and looked into Kagome's crying eyes; he wasn't himself. And the light bruise that formed on his cheek was gone. All Kagome remembered was a punch coming towards her face before she blacked out.

**~Later~**

When Kagome woke up sprawled on her living room floor, she opened her eyes and quickly closed them, the left side of her face was in complete agony. She then scooted up to her knees and stood up slowly, but the pain from her stomach made her fall again. She began to cry and touched the left side of her face, blood was dripping down her cheek and she had an open gash. Kagome tried again to stand, and slowly managed to get to her feet. There was blood where she laid on the floor. Her shirt had spots of blood on it. She slowly walked to her bathroom and steadied herself on her sink before looking into her mirror.

When she looked up, endless tears ran down her face. Her left eye was bruised and her gash was continuously bleeding and black and blue.

_I can't believe this happened again. It happened again. And how was he so strong this time? What happened to him?_

Kagome looked down into the sink, and watched drops of blood fall into her sink. She stood there for about five minutes, until her phone rang and snapped her out of her stare. She took her washcloth, wet it with cold water, and placed it on her face. She went into her bedroom and answered her phone which was lying on her bed.

"Hello," she said feigning happiness.

"Hey Kags, where are you?" her best friend Sango asked on the other end.

Kagome looked at her clock on her end table and saw that it was 10:30.

"I know I'm late today, I just overslept."

"Are you ok Kags, that doesn't sound like you?"

"I'm fine, I'll be there soon."

Kagome hung up the phone and went back to the bathroom. She washed her face until the dried up blood was off and the gash on her face stopped bleeding. She then put a band-aid on her gash and applied makeup to the bruises. Besides the band-aid she looked normal. Kagome then went to her room and changed into a fresh work shirt. She grabbed her phone off her bed and her bag off the table by the front door and went to work.


	7. The Daily Grind

**Next Chapter! I won't talk this time, lol! Enjoy!**

**The Daily Grind**

Sesshomaru stepped off of the elevator and began to walk down the long hallway to his office. He passed the receptionist who gave him a very sultry hello and whose shirt seemed to open more every day, he just nodded in response. He rolled his eyes and entered his office to see Kagura sitting at his desk.

_Here we go._

"Hello sexy man," she said in her "sexiest" voice. She laid back in his chair, her shouldered length black hair was in a clip. She had on a bright red, short-sleeved button down shirt with lip stick on as bright as her shirt. Sesshomaru couldn't see what was on her legs, but he knew it wouldn't be professional.

Sesshomaru walked to his desk, placed his briefcase on it, and leaned into Kagura's face.

"Kagura, what the hell are you doing here?" he asked fiercely.

Kagura smiled seductively. "Why are you so angry? I am here to take you away from your boring and mundane work day. I set up a reservation at the sushi restaurant where we met. I also booked a room until tomorrow."

Sesshomaru just stared at the woman, blankly.

"Sexy man? Are you ok? By the way, I love silver and white on you."

Sesshomaru released a frustrated breath. "Kagura, did you not get my message last night?"

"I heard you, but I just figured that you said that because I called so much. I figured that I would show up today and whisk you away. It's almost like a peace offering."

"Kagura, I said what I said because I meant it. I don't want anything to do with you."

Kagura begin to tear. "But Sesshomaru, we have history with each other. I am successful and gorgeous and I can take care of you."

Sesshomaru leaned off of his desk and ran his fingers through his long silver hair. "Kagura, the only history that we had was sex. Now, get out of my chair before I move you."

"Sexy man, you don't mean that. You don't."

Sesshomaru's eyes began to flicker. "Don't call me that and get out of my office! Now!"

Kagura flinched in fear, "What's wrong with your eyes?"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and his eyes went back to normal. "Nothing, now get out."

"But your eyes were changing colors, they wer-"

"Now!" he yelled, causing Kagura to shake and stand up. She grabbed her bag and walked up to him. She wiped the tears that ran down her face.

"Sesshomaru, you will regret this for the rest of your sad and miserable life! You really will."

Kagura scurried towards the door in her mid-thigh length black skirt and six inch stilettos. Sesshomaru's sat at his desk and looked at the frame with his mother in it, smiling while holding him when he was a new born. The phone on his desk rang, pulling him out of his stare.

"Taisho Corps, Sesshomaru speaking," he answered.

"Hello Sesshomaru, this is Mr. Ona," the firm voice said on the other line.

"Yes sir."

"I am calling about the anniversary party for Taisho Corps."

"Yes, what about it?"

"I wanted to know if there is going to be one, so I can book my flight. I am all the way in New York."

Sesshomaru looked at the stack of envelopes on his couch, all the guests that he was supposed to contact last week about the party.

"Yes, I apologize Mr. Ona. I usually have the invitations sent out the first week in June. We are now in the third week and they are not sent out."

"Mr. Taisho, I have been a fan of Taisho Corps for years, and would love to attend the party this year. Please have the invite sent out in two weeks otherwise I will not be able to attend."

"Absolutely, sir. The invitations will be sent out before next week."

"Thank you Sesshomaru, have a good day."

Sesshomaru went over to the stack of envelopes on his couch, picked them up, and went to Inuyasha's office. When he made it to Inuyasha's office, he entered to see his sister-in-law, Ayame, and his niece Rin sitting on her lap opposite Inuyasha's desk. Everyone looked over at him when he entered.

"Hi Sesshomaru! How are you?" Ayame asked sweetly. Her orange-y hair flowed down her back. She had on light make-up with a tank top, jeans, and flip-flops.

"Hello Ayame, I'm fine. You?" he responded indifferently.

"I'm good," she said readjusting Rin on her lap, who kept fighting to get down. "I think Rin wants you."

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha's desk and set the files down. Inuyasha ignored him and continued to look at his computer.

"Uncle Sess-bo-haru," Rin said holding her arms to him.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and picked up Rin, she began to put her hands on his face and in his hair.

"Aww, she loves you Sesshomaru. You really should come to the house and visit her more often," Ayame said smiling.

"Ayame, honey, don't extend invitations like that to my brother. I don't want him anywhere near our house," Inuyasha said continuing to type on his computer.

Ayame rolled her eyes playfully, she knew better than to get in a fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Brother, it is not the day to argue with me in front of your wife and child."

Inuyasha looked up at Sesshomaru. "Whatever, get out of my office."

Sesshomaru gave Rin back to Ayame and she began to cry and reach for him. Ayame began to calm her with placating words.

"The two hundred files or so that I placed on your desk, are for our annual party. You need to send invitations to everyone."

Inuyasha looked at the stack and then back at Sesshomaru. "You're fucking kidding me. I actually have a wife and a child to take care of. I have no time for this."

"Inuyasha!" Ayame said warningly.

"I have to do the finances that you won't do, and check on the marketing department, plus hundreds of other tasks. I also have to do the paperwork so we can finalize expanding to Costa Rica. Then from there is the building permit and money and crew to build our business. Your task is nothing in comparison to what I have to do."

"I don't care what the hell you have to do. I'm not doing these files. Take the shit with you!"

"Inuyasha, your language around Rin," Ayame warned.

"Shit shit!" the two year old said laughing.

"No honey, you don't say that," Ayame said glaring at Inuyasha.

"Sorry babe," he said looking sweetly at her. He then averted a glare to Sesshomaru. "Get out of my office."

"Do the work," Sesshomaru countered.

Sesshomaru left Inuyasha's office and went back to his office. He sat down at his desk and began sorting through his emails when Inuyasha barged in with the files and through them in his office. All of the papers fell out of their files and lay scattered around Sesshomaru's office. "Do the shit yourself!"

Before Inuyasha could leave his office, Sesshomaru shut his door and tackled Inuyasha to the floor. Inuyasha's eyes began to flicker and he kicked Sesshomaru into his desk, and it broke in half. Sesshomaru's eyes bled red and his nails extended and began to drip green. Before he could jump at Inuyasha, Inutaisho rushed into the office and closed the door. He ran in between the two and held his arms out.

"I told both of you that we cannot do this here. I heard you from my office all the way down the hall, people thought an earthquake was happening. If people found out about us being demons, we are finished here, so get yourselves together!"

Inuyasha's eyes went back to normal, but Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red and the poison was still seeping from his claws.

"Sesshomaru, go back to normal, you need to calm down."

Sesshomaru took a few breaths and his eyes went back to their natural gold color, and his claws and poison were gone. "Get the hell out of my office Inuyasha."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru and slammed his door on the way out.

Inutaisho put his hands down and looked at Sesshomaru. "You two need to grow up. Both of you came too close."

"Father, with all due respect, I really do not care. Talk to that imbecile, he is the cause of all the problems in this family. That's why we cannot negotiate when running a family business."

Inutaisho shook his head and left Sesshomaru's office. Sesshomaru looked at his desk and pulled his IPhone out of his pocket.

"Furniture Empire!" A cheery woman said on the other line.

"This is Sesshomaru Taisho, I need the same desk with the blue crescent engraved. I need it in two hours or someone is getting hurt."

**Please Review! I would really appreciate it! It takes only two seconds lol!**


	8. In The Rinse

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter. It's slightly longer than the other ones. I hope you enjoy it! Please Review!**

**In the Rinse**

Kagome was at the drink station getting drinks for her table. No one noticed the bruises, but did question the band-aid, which she lied and said she burned herself. However, the stomach bruises caused her to move slower than she usually moved. Kagome was balancing the drinks on her tray when she turned around to be met with Miroku.

"Hey Kags, are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Kagome looked into Miroku's face and feigned a smile. "I'm fine Miro-kun. I'm great."

"You don't look great. You're usually speeding through here, you look tired and you're moving slowly."

Kagome put her tray down and turned her face away from Miroku's, but he touched her chin and turned her face up to him. He brushed a tendril out of her face.

"Kags, if you're going through something, you can tell me."

Kagome released a breath and looked around. The entire diner was full, the smell of coffee was clogging her senses, and she felt really confined and closed in. Kagome slightly stumbled and Miroku held her waist.

"Are you okay Kags?" he asked with concern.

"I'm sorry Miroku, but I need air."

"Kagome wait!"

But Kagome ran for the door. _I need air, I need to get out of here. _

She was almost out of the door, until Yumi can out of the aisle in front of her with a tray of four glasses of water. Kagome couldn't stop and Yumi didn't see her until the last minute.

"Kags, hold on a sec!"

Before Kagome could react, she bumped into Yumi's tray and fell on the floor. The cups fell over on the tray and the water ran down her hair and face, the whole diner stared, quietly.

"Oh my gosh, Kaggy I am so sorry, I didn't see you until the last minute and I-"

Miroku rushed over to Kagome and helped her up. "Are you ok Kags?"

Kagome flipped her soaked hair backwards off of her face. "I'm ok, I'm just wet."

The rest of the waitresses came over to see the situation: Sango, Yulissa, Malaysia, and Adrienne.

"Next time be careful Yumi!" Miroku yelled.

Yumi began to tear. "It was an accident, why the hell are you yelling at me?"

"Because when carrying a tray you need to be more careful, Kagome could have been a customer instead, and what if the glass cups fell over on her head?"

Yumi slammed the tray on the floor breaking the glass. "I said that I was sorry."

"Miroku, you have to calm down," Sango said giving him a towel.

Miroku began to wipe Kagome's hair and face, while Sango consoled Yumi. Kagome continued to let Miroku wipe her face until she stopped suddenly, he looked like he seen a ghost. Kagome stared back dubiously until she remembered.

_Oh Shit._

"Kagome, why do you have bruises along the entire left side of your face?"

Sango, Yumi, and the rest of the workers and the restaurant gasped, and Kagome stared back at the ghost looks her friends were giving her, she didn't know what to say or do.

"Kags, what the hell happened to your face?" Sango questioned.

"Kagome…" Miroku said reaching out to her, but she swatted his hand away.

"Kags, what the hell is wrong with you?" Sango questioned slightly upset. "Tell us what's wrong."

Kagome continued to stare at everyone.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered.

"What Kaggy?" Yumi asked while wiping her face.

"This wasn't supposed to happen! None of this!" she yelled.

Kagome then ran out of the diner and down the street to Tokyo Park. When she got to the park, she smelled the earthy smell of dirt and grass. The park was full of running children and talking moms. The park was huge and extended for an entire block, but Kagome looked around and managed to find a tree that had shade and sat underneath it. Kagome didn't recognize that she was crying until a tear drop hit her leg.

_I should have dumped Ko the first time he did this, I am such an idiot. _

Kagome cried harder, until a voice broke her sadness.

"Kagome, what is going on?"

Kagome looked up to see her three best friends standing around her, and she shook her head in response. Miroku sat to her left, Yumi sat to her right, and Sango sat in front of her.

"Ok Kags," Sango said putting her hand on Kagome's knee. "Tell us what happened to your face, because that does not look like a burn mark."

Kagome looked around at all of her friends, they looked very concerned.

"Kaggy, we all knew each other since Middle School. We know everything about each other, you know you can trust us."

"Yeah, Sango and Yumi are right Kagome," Miroku added brushing her damp hair out of her face, revealing the bruises.

Kagome nodded and took at deep breath. She looked around at her friends again before looking back to her lap.

"I have been being abused for the past three years," she said while releasing tears.

It almost seemed like an eternity before anyone responded.

"Wait," Sango started. "Who is abusing you?"

"K…Ko."

"What the hell?"

Yumi gasped and began to tear, and Miroku looked pissed.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know why he does it. I just think that he likes to feel like he has power or something."

Her friends all looked pale, and Miroku was turning red.

"I think that Ko feels power over me. If I do something that he doesn't like, like wearing a certain pair of shorts even though it is like 100 degrees out here, or going to a store without telling him he abuses me."

"About how many times has he put his hands on you?" Miroku asked slightly pissed.

Kagome placed a comforting hang on his before saying, "I lost count after 80."

"I'm gonna kill him," Miroku said standing up.

"Please Miro-kun, don't. Please I need you."

Miroku stood there for what seemed at least ten minutes before he sat down. Kagome laced her hand through his to keep him calm. Sango looked towards Yumi who was crying softly.

"Kags, why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked.

"Because everyone was happy that I found someone, Kikyo, you two, even Sam. My sister worries about me and she thinks she won't ever see me get married, and I couldn't tell her this. Plus I couldn't attend some of the family events, like Myelin's birthday, because I was too…bruised. I lied and told her I had tons of things to do, and that hurt her so much. I knew that if I told anyone, they would tell her. Plus Ko would have killed me if I told," Kagome responded sadly.

"I can't listen anymore, I'm gonna take a walk," Yumi said standing up and walking away.

"Yumi wait-"Kagome started.

"Let her go, you know this subject is difficult for Yumi," Sango replied softly.

Kagome nodded, remembering the many times that Yumi would stay over at her or Sango's house because her father would abuse her mother; the abuse caused both of their deaths.

"So, what set him off yesterday? Because he destroyed the left side of your face, around your left eye is completely black and I don't want to see what is really underneath that band-aid," Miroku asked slightly calmer.

Kagome wiped her face again, released a breath, and looked at Sango.

"He said that he was leaving again, and I said that was fine with me."

"What an asshole, he is so stupid."

Miroku released a frustrated breath.

"Just please promise me that you won't tell Kikyo or Kouga."

"Kags, I would say yes, but you kept this secret for three years. What if we aren't around if he tries to do this again? I say your sister and brother-in-law should know. They are the only family that you have."

Miroku nodded in response.

Kagome thought for a little while and then responded. "Ok, I'll tell Kikyo and Kouga now, I just need my things from the diner."

"I'll take Yumi and we'll get your things. Me us at the corner," Sango said standing.

"Thanks, my code is 19, 20, and 2." Sango nodded and left.

Kagome looked up into Miroku's face and he looked back at her. He wiped the tears off of her face, and for the first time in three years she felt clear.

**~At Kikyo's~**

"He what?" Kikyo yelled.

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Yumi sat in the office upstairs of _Paws_. Kagome was leaning against Kikyo's desk while the rest of the gang stood a little distance away. Kikyo was in the middle of the room staring at Kagome.

Kagome tried to blink back her tears but she failed. They came down like water from a faucet. "He abused me."

"He abused you, well abuses you? Are you fucking kidding me?" Kikyo yelled louder. Her black straight hair was in a messy ponytail. She wore her white _Paws _shirt with black shorts and flip flops. Her face was color of an apple.

"Please Kikyo, stop."

"Kags," she said looking at Kagome with tears in his eyes. "How are you going to tell me to calm down? He put his hands on you, he hurt my baby sister. Did you see how terrible your face looks? He has put you in a hospital for three days. And for three years this has been happening."

Kikyo continued to pace the floor and then stopped suddenly. "That's why there is always an excuse for why he can't come to dinner. Or there were days that you said you couldn't pick up Myelin, and you barely come to our house anymore. You missed Myelin's birthday, and she misses you so much, hell anyone who doesn't know would think you were her mother. Was it because of him?"

Kagome shook her head yes and continued the waterfall of tears.

Kikyo's tears began to pour down her face. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. I am your sister, we been through everything together and you didn't tell me. He could have k…killed you! Then what family would I have left?"

Kouga and Rose then came through the door and saw Kikyo and Kagome crying, with bruises on the left side of her face. The others were like statues, standing and unsure of what to do. "What the hell is going on here?"

Kouga walked in the middle of the cream colored room to where Kikyo was and looked in her face. She was distraught and pissed. Rose stood surveying the scene surprised.

"Love, what is going on?"

Kikyo wiped her face and spoke. "Kagome has been abused by her boyfriend Ko for the past three years. She is just telling us now, because Miroku wiped her face when Yumi spilled water on her head at work and discovered the bruises."

Kouga stood unsure of what to do. He looked at Kagome and she turned her tear-stained face so that he wouldn't see the bruises. Kouga walked over to her and turned her face towards him, his facial expressing was pissed. "Please Kouga, calm down" Kagome whimpered, while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Kouga took a deep breath.

"You are being abused Kagome?" Rose asked from her spot at the door.

Kagome looked at Rose and shook her head. Rose walked over to Kagome and developed her in a hug. "You should have said something, we could have helped you love."

"I want to kill him, I'm going to kill him!" Kikyo yelled.

"My thoughts exactly," Miroku said from the wall.

"Babe and Miroku, we all want to kill him, but Kagome is hurt right now."

Kikyo thought for a quick second, wiped her face, and then walked over to Kagome. Rose released Kagome and Kikyo hugged her.

"I'm sorry I exploded like that Kags, I just hate this. I hate that I didn't know, I hate the pain you're going through, and I hate that he is getting away with this."

Kikyo released Kagome and put her hands on each side of her face. She looked into her ocean blue, teary eyes. "I love you Kagome, you can tell me anything. Especially things like this."

Kagome nodded and wiped her face. Kikyo let go of Kagome's face and went around her desk to her purse, which was sitting in her chair.

"I have some make up to cover that while you're out."

Kagome smiled slightly and her friends came to join her. She felt much better that everyone knew and that she didn't have to keep her situation secret anymore. Kagome fixed her hair and released another breath. Kikyo walked over to Kagome with blush, mascara, and foundation in her hand, when she extended her hand to give Kagome the products, until Kagome's phone chimed.

Kagome smiled at Kikyo, took her phone out of her black messenger bag, and read the message. Her face fell at what she read.

**Ko: Kags, I am so sorry about this morning. Please forgive me; I will never hurt you again. I'll pick you up tonight at 7:00 so we can go out. **

"What's wrong Kags?" Sango asked.

Kagome held up her phone and Sango took it and everyone crowded.

"He is relentless," Kikyo said putting her hands in the air. "You're coming home with us tonight."

Everyone nodded, including Kagome.

**Please Review! It only takes two seconds! Lol!**


	9. Detour

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter, this one is short but the other ones will be longer. Please Review, remember, only two seconds lol! Thank you Iloveyou99 for my second review! On to the story. **

**Detour**

Sesshomaru walked down the long hallway towards the elevator highly pissed. His work day was highly annoying. He didn't receive his desk until two o'clock in the afternoon, and winded up yelling at a guy until he peed his pants. The cleaning service for that did not show up for an hour later, plus, he used the whole day fixing the folders that Inuyasha threw in his office.

Sesshomaru stepped into the elevator and took the ride all the way to the first floor. It took about ten minutes for him to get down from the 100 floor since it seemed like everyone was leaving at 8:00 pm.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the elevator with his brief case in his hand and walked towards the front door. Sesshomaru exited the building and entered his car, which was parked across the street and set his briefcase on the leather passenger seat, when his phone vibrated. He took his Iphone out of his pocket to see a message from Kagura; he rolled his eyes and opened the message.

_Kagura: Hello Sexy Man, I know that you are pissed at me for showing up to your job, and you said things that you didn't mean. So I will be at my house. You should drop by. ;) _

Sesshomaru put his phone in the cup holder next to him and started his car. He disliked Kagura with a passion, but needed to release some steam after the day he had.

_Hell, I guess I'll go satisfy her._

Sesshomaru put his car in drive and pulled off.


	10. Not Again

**Next Chapter! Please Review! **

**Not Again**

It was 9:00 pm and Kagome sat in Myelin's Dora themed bedroom. She was feeling much better after telling everyone what had been happening for the past three years. She showered, washed her hair, put on Kikyo's pink cotton nightgown, and reapplied the makeup so Myelin wouldn't be terrified of her. She sat on Myelin's carpet and was putting ponytails in her hair.

"Ka-mo-ge, I no want my hair done," Myelin said trying to pull away from her.

"Come on Myelin," Kagome said sitting her down, and pulling another colorful bow out of the container. "Don't you want to look pretty?"

"Nooo, I no want," she replied whining.

"Auntie will give you ice cream," Kagome said sweetly while putting the bow in her hair.

Myelin stopped fighting and sat politely with a smile. "Ok Ka-mo-ge."

"Can u say Ka-go-me honey?"

"Kamoge!"

Kagome laughed, "That's close enough."

Kikyo walked into the room and smiled at the scene. "She really missed you Kags."

Kagome turned around and smiled at Kikyo, who was in her blue cotton nightgown. "I missed her too."

"Ka-mo-ge I want ice cream," Myelin whined.

"Ok honey," Kagome said putting the last bow in. "You can get ice cream."

"Yay!" Myelin jumped up, ran to Kikyo, and hugged her legs.

Kikyo laughed, "Sweetie, daddy is in the kitchen down the hall, ask him to get you a little bit of ice cream."

"Yay! Daddy get ice cream!" Myelin yelled while running down the hallway.

Kikyo looked at Kagome who was putting the hair bows away. "Are you okay Kags?"

Kagome released a breath and placed the container on Myelin's bed. "I do feel much better than I have in the past three years."

Kikyo leaned against the door frame and folded her arms. "I think it's because now you don't have to go through this alone. We are all here for you Kags."

Kagome looked at her sister and smiled. "I know. However, I was thinking, and I think that I'm going to give up on love for good."

"No Kags, you just were in relationships with the wrong guys."

Kagome shook her head. "No, Miroku just made a mistake, he really loved me and still loves me. I just don't feel that I am cut out for a relationship. I was cheated on and I have been getting abused. I'm not going to allow another guy to enter my heart. I loved and trusted Ko so much, and Miroku too. I just hate trusting someone and being faithful to someone and I keep on being hurt and disrespected."

Kikyo frowned slightly. "I'm sorry that you feel that way Kags. There are so many other guys in this world, and you met two indecent ones. Love is not easy, some take all their lives to find the right one. You will find someone for you."

"But I don't want to keep going through this. I don't want to go through years and trials of heartbreak to find true love. I'm tired already and I'm only twenty-five Kiks." Kagome released a frustrated breath. "I just wish mom, dad, and grandma were here, I'm pretty sure that I would not have gone through this."

Kikyo nodded. "I understand Kags. I wish they were here too, and I miss grandma so much. But we are all we have. I'm pretty sure that none of them want you to give up though."

Kikyo turned and started to walk away, until Kagome talked.

"Thanks Kiks for helping me through this much, I think I'm going to go outside for a little while. I want to enjoy the air while it's slightly cool."

Kikyo nodded and walked to the kitchen. Kagome went out of Myelin's room and walked through Kikyo's cream colored living room, which was beautifully decorated with a black huge flat screened television, and comfortable white plush couches. She walked out of the front door and felt the slightly chilly air hit her skin. Kagome titled her head back and smiled. She walked down the path to the sidewalk and stood there enjoying the air. The night was dark but Kagome felt calm and at peace.

After about five minutes of being outside, Kagome turned and started to walk towards Kikyo and Kouga's house, until a dark voice stopped her.

"So, this is where you are tonight."

Kagome froze and began to shake slightly. She didn't have to turn to around to see who it was. Before she could react, he put his hand over her mouth and began to drag her away from the house.

**~Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru drove around Kagura's area, on the Upper Side, but he couldn't bring himself to even satisfy himself with the woman. She was annoying. Plain and simple. It was already 9:15pm and he continued to circle the block. The cool night air came through the windows blowing Sesshomaru's long mane of silvery-white hair.

Sesshomaru turned right onto a street, when he smelled a displeasing scent.

_Blood? Why the hell do I smell blood?_

Sesshomaru proceeded slowly down the street to find the source.

**~Kagome~**

Ko dropped Kagome to the floor a little ways from Kikyo and Kouga's house. She crawled to her knees and was about to stand up until she felt a blow to her stomach, making her crash back onto the ground.

"Ahh!" she screamed while holding her stomach.

"So, you ditched me and our date to come to your sister's house?" Ko questioned fiercely. "I knew that you would either be here or one of your pathetic friends houses. Not that hard to track you down, you only have less than a handful."

Kagome coughed and tried to steady herself again, but she felt another blow to her stomach and she fell harder. She began to cry and hold her stomach tighter. She felt liquid soaking through the nightgown and knew it was blood.

"Don't try to get up, I'll just keep hitting you harder, and if you pass out or worse, it won't be my problem," he said harshly while slowly circling her like a vulture.

Kagome glared at him until saw his eyes flickering between black and red, and widened her eyes in fright. "What's wrong with y…your eyes?"

Ko froze slightly and his eyes went back to normal. "None of your business." Kagome frowned in response.

"Aw," Ko said pulling her hair roughly, causing Kagome to cry harder. "What's with the looks 'love'? You left me, you deserve this."

"I didn't show up because you did this to me this morning!" she choked out.

Ko shoved her face into the grass and Kagome tried to fight back, but he was too strong.

"You will listen and obey me! You will!"

Kagome felt like she was on her last breath until she heard a familiar voice.

"Kags, where are you?" Kikyo yelled. "Babe I don't see her, I think she might be hurt!" Kikyo panicked.

Ko released Kagome's head and she began to cough uncontrollably.

"Hold on, I hear something."

Kagome coughed harder and Kouga rushed to where he heard the coughing.

"Find her quickly babe! I can't leave Myelin alone if this creep is here!" she yelled looking after him.

Ko picked Kagome up and threw her over his shoulder and began running towards the street. Kouga saw the two and began running faster.

"Let her go Ko!" Kouga yelled.

Kouga ran into the street and turned to see lights coming for him. He smirked and dropped Kagome roughly into the street and tackled Kouga to the ground. Kagome tried to move but couldn't get passed the excruciating pain. Kagome's eyes widened as the lights came closer and she did all she could do, scream.

**Please Review!**


	11. Savior

**Heyy Everyone! Sooo happy today because I got more reviews. So happy, that I am going to post the next four chapters. Yay! Thanks MikoDemonessKagome, who reviewed three times so far, I'm so glad that you are enjoying my story. Thank you iloveyou99 for reviewing twice, and you are right about the 10 second thing...lol! Thank you SookieBeaver for reviewing twice, and thank you That1NamedJekka! You don't know how much your words mean to me. The fact that you all are enjoying my story makes me so happy and I really appreciate everyone that reviewed so far. Hopefully I can get even more reviews, it only takes 10 seconds lol! On to the next chapter.**

**Savior**

The car missed Kagome by an inch, spun around her and stopped shortly ahead. Kouga kicked Ko off of him and Ko took the opportunity to run away. Kouga stood up and ran towards Kagome and she was bleeding uncontrollably and was near passing out.

"Oh my goodness, Kags!" Kouga yelled, picking her up bridal style. Her face was covered in dirt and little sprinkles of grass. The front of her gown had blood and continued to flow.

The stranger in the car came over to Kouga and spoke. "Give her to me, I can help her."

Kouga looked up to see Sesshomaru Taisho standing next to him.

"S…Sesshomaru Taisho."

"Yes, it is me. Give me the girl or she will die."

Kouga looked down at Kagome and then to Sesshomaru. "How do I know you will help her, I heard that you were an ice cold asshole."

"Ok then." Sesshomaru began to go back to his car until Kouga called out again.

"Fine, take her please Sesshomaru. My wife would never be happy if her sister did not…make it."

Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Kouga.

"By the way, it's Mr. Taisho."

Kouga nodded in response. He looked like he was trying to keep his composure but was about to break down any minute.

Sesshomaru took Kagome from Kouga's arms and ran to his car. He laid Kagome in the back seat. Kouga ran back to his house to tell Kikyo the news, while Sesshomaru opened his trunk to find something to make Kagome's blood come slower. He found one of his white shirts, closed the trunk and lifted Kagome's nightgown to reveal her stomach. There were many open gashes. Kagome's head began to slowly drift to the side and Sesshomaru lightly tapped her face.

"Girl, you have to stay with me!"

Kagome moved her head slowly and looked at Sesshomaru.

"W…Who are y…you?" she questioned and then passed out.

Sesshomaru felt her pulse and it was faint. "Shit!"

He placed the shirt on her stomach to suppress the blood, jumped into the driver's seat, and sped to his mansion. Sesshomaru sniffed and looked in his rearview mirror at the girl.

_The blood that he smelled was hers. _


	12. Blue Meets Gold

**Here is the next chapter! Yay! I'll keep it short this time, just pretty please review, only 10 seconds lol!**

**Blue Meets Gold**

When Kagome woke up she sat up and blinked a little to adjust to the sunlight. When she focused her eyes she was in a room triple the size of her bedroom in her apartment. The room was a pretty blue that matched the color of her eyes. She sat up in the king size bed that she was in and saw that there was a matching blue couch that faced a flat screened TV. To her left there was another room, it looked like a bathroom, and in the far right of the room was another room that she couldn't make out. When she moved the covers, she saw that she had on a pink, silk nightgown.

_This is definitely not what I had on last night. Where am I? I was at Kikyo's last night._

Kagome tried to move her leg and get off the bed, but when she did a huge pain shot through her stomach and she winced. She looked under the nightgown she was wearing, and saw bandages on what she assumed was bruises. She touched her face and felt a fresh bandage on the gash on her cheek and other by her left eye.

"Where am I?"

Once Kagome spoke, a young woman came in carrying some sort of shake in her hand. She was taller and slightly older than Kagome, probably in her late twenties. She had beautiful long, straight, blonde hair that was in a ponytail down her back, and tan skin; she was gorgeous. Her features were more exotic than the women she saw around Tokyo. She had on a white round top dress that came a little above her knees with white keds. She proceeded to Kagome with a smile on her face.

"Hi honey, you're awake. We were worried, it's already 2:00pm," the woman said sitting at the edge of the bed and handing Kagome the shake.

Kagome took the drink, it looked like a vanilla shake.

Nala smiled. "It's to help you heal faster, and to get those scars off your face for good. I know many people don't like the taste of medicine, so I like to make a fun drink to put it in. Taste it."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude," Kagome started putting the shake down on the end table. But who are you and where am I?"

Nala chuckled. "I apologize honey, I'm Nala Kame Hikari, and I am Lord Sesshomaru's personal nurse. This is his mansion on the Upper Side of Tokyo."

"Wait, he is one of the owners of Taisho Corps, right?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Yes honey, he is an owner of Taisho Corps with his father Inutaisho and brother Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded, "I see him in many magazines and on many billboards."

Nala smiled cheerily. "Yes, milord is very popular. He brought you here yesterday, you lost a lot of blood and could have…died."

"Wait, he saved me?" Kagome asked dubiously.

"Yes honey, after the event that happened last night. Do you remember?"

Kagome shook her head no. "Sadly I don't, well not everything at least. I only remember being at my sister's house and then my boyfriend attacked me."

Nala touched Kagome's hand in comfort about to say something, until a silver-haired man walked in, it was Sesshomaru. He entered the room with his long silver strands of hair flowing behind him. He only had on a pair of dark jeans, exposing his chiseled chest. As he walked closer, she got a good glimpse of his face, he was gorgeous.

_Wow, Sesshomaru is hot!_

"Nala, I got it from here," he stated indifferently.

Nala nodded and squeezed Kagome's hand reassuringly. "Drink the shake Kagome, it will help you."

She then got of the bed and exited the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"What's your name?" Sesshomaru questioned icily.

_For a person so good-looking, he's so icy. _

"My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi," she replied slightly nervous.

"Kagome, I'm Sesshomaru Taisho."

"I know who you are," she responded slightly smiling. "You are basically everywhere."

Sesshomaru nodded in response to her comment.

_Oh…k._

Sesshomaru ran his hand through his long, beautiful hair and then sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked in a glacial manner.

"Not really, I only remember being in my sister's house, and I stepped out to get some air. My ex-boyfriend attacked me. Everything else is a blur."

_So, that man was her ex-boyfriend?_

"Hn."

"Excuse me?" Kagome questioned nicely.

"What do you mean girl?"

Kagome rolled her eyes slightly. "My name is Kagome."

"I honestly could care less what your name is," he responded coldly.

"Then why did you ask my name in the first place Sesshomaru, if you could care less what it is?"

_I can't believe this girl is trying to talk back to this Sesshomaru!_

Kagome folded her arms in an attitude, surprised by how much of an asshole Sesshomaru was.

"Well, Sesshomaru—"

"It's Lord Sesshomaru."

"I don't work for you, so I won't call you that."

"You will address me how I tell you to in my mansion."

"You know what, I honestly don't know how you even came to be on my sister and brother in law's street, and decided to take me here, so I'll be leaving."

Kagome moved her leg to get out of the bed, but a pain shot through her stomach, again, and she started to fall. She closed her eyes ready to hit the ground, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she was face to face with Sesshomaru. His gold eyes were staring into her blue ones. Sesshomaru felt Kagome's heart racing and smelled the slight scent of lavender. Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's golden eyes; he had the most beautiful eyes.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his stare and lifted Kagome back onto the bed. His harsh and cold demeanor returned.

"Girl, you will stay here, you aren't in any condition to move."

"Well, if you tell me a little more about what happened and why you decided to bring me here, I'll stay. Otherwise I'm calling my friend to pick me up. And my name is Kagome."

_This little wench has some nerve to talk to me like this. _

"Yesterday, I was driving around and a man ran into the street and dropped you while my car was approaching. I sped out of the way, so you weren't hit."

"He dropped me in the middle of the street?" Kagome replied trying to register what Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru continued.

"I stopped and talked to who I assume was your brother-in-law, and he allowed me to put you in my car. At first he would not allow me to, but I told him that you would die if he did not let me take you."

Kagome nodded and Sesshomaru continued.

"I brought you to my car, and tried to stop you from losing so much blood but it didn't work, you passed out. I brought you to my infirmary and my nurses treated you, Nala being one of them."

Kagome nodded again.

"They closed your wounds by stitching them up and putting bandages on them, they stopped you from bleeding the way you were. You were near death. Why did you ex-boyfriend do this to you?"

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's impassive face and then looked back down at her lap. "I honestly don't want to talk about it now."

Sesshomaru smelled the start of fresh tears, Kagome's tears.

_Even though the girl did talk back to this Sesshomaru, she does not seem like a person to be hit on. But if her mouth was this flip with her boyfriend, no wonder why she's in this predicament. _

"But seriously," she started while composing herself. I honestly need to go, I have to work."

Kagome wiped her face and then started to try and get up, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"You're not leaving."

Kagome stopped and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru, I really thank you greatly for healing me, but I have to work, I have things to do," Kagome replied firmly.

"Girl, you're not well! You need at least two weeks to recover fully."

Kagome started to get angry, she was getting tired of constantly being pushed around by a man.

"I need to go! I have to work, I have things to do. Not all of us are as rich and successful as you, some of us actually have to work for our money!"

Sesshomaru got into Kagome's face and spoke in a voice that could freeze hell over.

"Girl, do not belittle this Sesshomaru. I worked hard to get where I am, don't patronize me. Now, I'm trying to help you, you will not leave."

Kagome folded her arms. "For a rich man, you sure are an asshole."

"And for a small girl, you really have a big mouth."

Kagome's face turned red.

Kagome lifted her hand to slap Sesshomaru, and as her hand was coming in contact with his face he caught her hand, making her to gasp in surprise.

"Listen girl, this Sesshomaru is not your pathetic ex-boyfriend. I am much quicker, much faster."

Kagome yanked her hand from Sesshomaru's and glared at him. Sesshomaru then stood and left.

"What an ass."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes fell onto the shake and picked it up. She smelled it.

_It smells like vanilla._

She smiled and took a sip and it taste like a vanilla shake, she downed the whole thing.

**Yay! Kagome and Sesshomaru finally met! Even though it probably was not the best first meeting, hopefully things will get better in time. Please Review!**


	13. Dinnertime and the Family

**Heyy Everyone! What do you think will happen when Kagome meets Sesshomaru's family? Here's the next chapter! Please Review; only take ten seconds!**

**Dinnertime and the Family**

It was 7:00 pm on Friday night. Kagome had been at Sesshomaru's mansion for three days. She laid on the couch in the room she was in, watching her favorite show "Chopped". She was a sucker for cooking shows and competitions. She called her sister the previous day to tell her that she was ok, luckily Nala let Kagome use her phone since hers was still at her sister's. Kikyo was just glad that Kagome was safe and wouldn't be hurt by Ko at Sesshomaru's place.

Kagome grabbed the shake that Nala made for her a third time that day off the coffee table. Kagome had to drink it three times a day until she fully recovered, and it was actually working. The gash and bruises on Kagome's face were almost gone, and she could walk without feeling a sharp pain shoot through her stomach.

Kagome was wearing a pair of sweat pants with a tank top that Nala gave her. She applied mascara and lip gloss to her face and put her hair in a high ponytail. When Kagome placed the half-filled glass on the coffee table, Nala came in and told her dinner was ready. Kagome turned off the television, slipped on her flip-flops, and slowly walked to the dining room.

When Kagome reached the dining room, Sesshomaru was sitting in the first chair on the left side of the table reading some papers, so she sat on the right, directly across from him. That was her first time seeing him since their first encounter.

Sesshomaru didn't glance up at Kagome.

Kagome cleared her voice and then spoke: "Hello Sesshomaru," she said kindly. "How are you?"

Sesshomaru looked up at her. "Hn. I told you to call me Mr. Taisho."

"You know, I am at least trying to make amends after our first encounter. I can at least get a decent response back and not some random sound," she said vexed.

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly. "Hello Girl."

"My name is Kagome. Get it together."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed into slits. _This little wench is trying to make me lose it._

"Girl, don't talk to me like that in my mansion. You understand?"

Some folded her arms, "You can at least show your guests a little respect."

Sesshomaru was about to counter back until Inutaisho walked in with Inuyasha, Ayame, and Rin. Kagome looked at the people who walked in and saw the resemblance in Sesshomaru.

_This must be his family. _

She quickly looked down at her clothing, which consisted of sweats and a tank top, while Sesshomaru's family was wearing what looked like Armani and Chanel.

_Oh Damn._

"Hello Son," the older man said to Sesshomaru as he sat next to him.

Sesshomaru continued flipping through his newspaper. "Hello

Father."

_Damn, I forgot about Friday dinner. _

The man with the same hair and slightly pissed look on his face sat next to his child who sat next to what Kagome assumed to be his wife. His wife sat next to him and smiled at Kagome.

"Hello, I'm Ayame," she said extending her hand and revealing a pretty diamond bracelet.

Kagome sucked in a breath at the beauty of it as she shook Ayame's hand.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you," she said revealing a set of sparkly teeth. Her orange-y hair was in a nice ponytail and she had on a mid-thigh length black Chanel dress with black flats. Kagome couldn't believe she was actually a mother.

"Your daughter is so adorable," Kagome replied smiling.

Ayame looked down at Rin, who was playing with her sandal. "Thank you so much, her name is Rin."

"I have a niece name Myelin that Rin reminds me of."

"Oh! They could have a play date soon!" Ayame said excitedly.

"Of course," Kagome said chuckling in response.

All of the men watched the girls as they chatted amongst each other. Inuyasha stared blankly and with furrowed eyebrows, Sesshomaru read his newspaper, and Inutaisho surveyed the scene. Inutaisho leaned over to Sesshomaru and whispered to him.

"Son, who is this lovely woman at the table."

"Kagome," Sesshomaru stated, getting the attention of the girls. "This is my father Inutaisho, father this is Kagome."

Inutaisho straightened up in his chair and smiled at Kagome. "Nice to meet you honey."

Kagome bowed her head slightly. "Nice to meet you too Inutaisho-san."

"No need to be so formal, I am not like Sesshomaru," he responded chuckling and receiving a warm smile from Kagome. Sesshomaru turned the page of his newspaper fiercely.

The chef walked in and served them their dinner: steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans with water on the side, and mash potatoes for the baby.

"Thank you," Kagome said sweetly to the chef, receiving slightly shocked looks from the men in the room. He bowed in return and went back to the kitchen.

Sesshomaru placed his paper on the side of him and everyone began to eat.

"So Kagome," Inutaisho said putting his water on the table. "How do you know Sesshomaru?"

Kagome froze as she placed her napkin on her lap. Everyone was staring at her, including Sesshomaru's impassive brother.

"I was in a bit of an uh…situation, and Sesshomaru was kind enough to help me out," she replied sweetly.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and Ayame began to choke on her water. Everyone looked at her as she tapped her chest and her husband patted her back.

"Sorry," she whispered as she composed herself.

"It's ok honey. I'm sorry Kagome, did you say Sesshomaru helped you with something?" Inutaisho asked dubiously.

"Yes, he has been very helpful," Kagome replied while eating a forkful of mash potatoes.

"Sorry if I seem surprised, it's just that my son isn't the "helping" type.

Sesshomaru grabbed his own fork and knife and glanced up at Kagome.

"Oh, I wasn't aware of that," Kagome replied while cutting her steak.

"So, what exactly did my son help you with?"

Kagome began to sweat slightly. "He um…"

"I don't think you want to know father," the quiet one said from the right. Sesshomaru glared at his brother and Kagome stared in shock. Ayame was feeding Rin.

"What do you mean son?" Inutaisho asked picking up his water.

Inuyasha wiped his mouth on the napkin and placed it on the table. "Sesshomaru is secretive when it comes to who he has…_relations_ with."

Kagome began to choke on her steak and Ayame patted her back. When she composed herself, she smiled at Ayame and looked at everyone else. They were all looking at her. She turned the color of a tomato.

"Inutaisho, sir, Sesshomaru and I have a p…professional relationship."

"Yes, sex is very professional when it comes to Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said nonchalantly.

Sesshomaru dropped his fork and knife harshly on his plate making Kagome jump.

"Son, cut it out right now," Inutaisho stated fiercely.

"Inuyasha…" Ayame said warningly.

The atmosphere was so tense that you could cut it with a knife. Kagome knew the atmosphere was tense but she wanted to fix it.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry if you think wrong of me. Sesshomaru and I really only have a professional relationship. Maybe we can start on the right foot."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome blankly. "I don't want to converse with women that my brother extends his "help" to."

Kagome looked at everyone and their shocked and confused faces.

_What a way to meet the family. _

"I'm sorry, please excuse me," Kagome said getting up and leaving the room.

"Kagome, please stay," Ayame yelled after her, but Kagome left.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "You had no right to do that."

"Oh, you actually care for that girl Mr. Ice heart?"

Inutaisho sat back in his chair and began to rub his temple.

"Before you teach our daughter any more colorful words, I think I'll excuse myself."

Ayame picked up Rin and left the room. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued to glare at each other.

"Boys please stop. You two always make a scene at the wrong places."

"Father, with all due respect, I really do not want your advice. You showed me attitude yesterday and earlier, and you are always attacking me," Sesshomaru stated fiercely.

"Ah, so that's why you were giving me the cold shoulder? I wouldn't have guessed," Inutaisho responded smirking.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Well I can cause a scene in my own house. Inuyasha and you for all I care can get the hell out. I hate these damn family dinners anyway."

"Son, don't talk to me like that," Inutaisho stated with his eyes flickering. "You would not want to get me angry."

Sesshomaru stood up forcefully and began to leave.

"We all don't enjoy these dinners because you're here asshole!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshomaru turned around and glared at Inuyasha again. "I don't enjoy it because you're here. You don't even deserve to be at the family table."

"Sesshomaru, don't say that!" Inutaisho yelled.

"You haven't been the same since your mother passed away. You went from being an enjoyable brother to an ass of one!"

Sesshomaru's eyes began to flicker. "Say anymore about my mother, and I will fill your body with my poison in five seconds. Don't test me."

Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.

"That's what I thought. All of you can see yourselves out."

With that, Sesshomaru left the dining room.

**Whoa! Kind of intense, please review!**


	14. I'm Leaving

** Keeping it short lol! Here is the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it! Please Review!**

**I'm Leaving**

About an hour after dinner, Sesshomaru went to check on Kagome. Sesshomaru knocked and he heard a quiet "come in" and entered the room. When he entered, Kagome sat in the blue plush seat staring out of the window and he smelled her tears.

"Girl, what are you crying about?"

"Please, if you don't know my name by now, just leave me alone," she said sadly.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and released. _First father and Inuyasha and now her? I just cannot get a rest. _

"What is wrong with you?"

"Sesshomaru, you don't care, so why are you asking?"

"If this Sesshomaru is asking a question, he obviously is interested to know."

Sesshomaru walked in front of Kagome and sat on the window sill. She looked to her right.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and reached out to turn her chin towards his. Kagome slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me."

Kagome stood up and turned to leave, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and turned her towards him. Kagome tried to fight him, but he was too strong.

"Sesshomaru let me go!"

"Girl, you will answer this Sesshomaru when he asks a question."

Kagome stopped fighting Sesshomaru and looked into his eyes with her teary ones. "Just please let me go so I can leave and go home. I don't want to be here anymore."

"You can't leave, you aren't better."

"Well I don't want to be in a place where I am treated like a whore and ignored."

Sesshomaru let go off Kagome's hand and she folded her arms.

"Forget my idiot brother."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't call him an idiot Sesshomaru."

"He made me mad and he has you crying. He has truly been an idiot."

"But he's still your brother, you two are family. No matter how mad he makes you, you should never talk bad about him."

_This girl defends my brother after what he did?_

"I can't forget that he called me whore, which now I know you have plenty of. But he is still your brother. Now can you just let me leave?"

"Don't talk to this Sesshomaru like that."

"Why do you even want me to stay? From what your family said, you're not the helpful type. Why do you want to help me? You don't even know me?"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome. For the first time, he didn't have a response. Sesshomaru released a frustrated breath and stood up. "This Sesshomaru has to go."

Before Kagome could respond, he left the room. She wiped her face and laid down on the bed, and peacefully cried herself to sleep.

**Yay! Depending on how many reviews I get, I might upload the next two chapters for everyone later on today. It only takes ten seconds! **


	15. A Surprise

**A Surprise**

Kagome woke up to a beautiful Sunday morning. The sun was shining through, and she felt much better after the events from Friday. She didn't see Sesshomaru yesterday, but she enjoyed Nala's company. The two girls watched movies and ate together, although it did make Kagome miss her girls. Kagome stretched and stepped off of her bed. She went into the bathroom and jumped in the shower, using the lavender wash and shampoo that Nala got for her. Kagome toweled off her body and her hair, letting it fall into ringlets down her back. Her outfit for the day was already set by the marble sink: a mid thigh length pink Ralph Lauren dress.

Kagome put on her lavender lotion and got dressed. She then put on her mascara and lip gloss and left her hair wet. Kagome went back into the bedroom and sat on the bed by the end table. When she looked over, there was a small white box with a note. She reached over and picked up the note.

_Hello Girl,_

Kagome rolled her eyes, but continued reading the note.

_As a way to make amends for what my brother said and what happened at dinner on Friday, I got you a gift. I think you will find it useful._

Kagome smiled and reached for the box. When she opened it, a brand new white Iphone sat in the box. Kagome picked up the phone and smiled. She put the box on the bed and ran out of her room. When she ran out of her room, she almost bumped into Nala.

"Oh my gosh, sorry Nala," she said smiling.

Nala smiled. She had on a pair of white shorts with a collared white shirt and leather keds. She had Kagome's first shake of the day in her hand. "No problem Kagome. Why are you so happy?"

"I just got a really nice unexpected gift. Where is Sesshomaru?"

Nala smiled brighter. "He's in his office."

"Thanks!" Kagome walked to the top of the stairs and then stopped suddenly.

"To the left, down the hall, third door on the right," Nala said after her.

Kagome looked at Nala and blushed slightly. "Thanks Nala, I still haven't gotten the grand tour." Kagome then proceeded down the stairs and to Sesshomaru's office.

**Please Review!** **Only takes ten seconds!**


	16. Wrong Timing

**Heyy everyone! I didn't talk the last chapter, so here I am now lol! Thank you for all of the new reviews; I really appreciate it! Thank you to: lili27, iloveyou99, SookieBeaver, Babygirl1703, and Biancaiko! You don't understand how much your words mean to me. While writing this story for the past three years, I never thought that people would respond as positive to it like you are doing now. So, I am just so happy. Keep reviewing and telling me what you like or if you dislike something (constructive criticism will only make me better). Now, here is the next chapter!**

**Wrong Timing?**

Kagome approached the door to Sesshomaru's office. Just as she was about to knock she heard Sesshomaru talking angrily to someone. Kagome looked down the hall and didn't see anyone coming, so she pressed her ear to the door.

"Sesshomaru, why do you always treat me like this? I love you so much!" a woman yelled.

"Kagura we only hooked up twice, it was nothing more than that. We have been going through this for more than a month. I told you that I am not interested," Sesshomaru replied in his same cold voice.

_So Inuyasha was right?_

The girl sniffled, "Please stop saying that to me."

"Well if you would take no for an answer, than you wouldn't have to keep being rejected."

_That was harsh._

"You have another woman don't you? That's why you don't want me!" Kagura yelled.

Sesshomaru released a frustrated breath. "No Kagura, and if I did it is none of your business. Now get the hell out of my office."

"No Sesshomaru I won't leave."

"I do commend you for being desperate, but I don't have time for it today."

"Well sexy man, you haven't seen desperate," Kagura said seductively.

Kagome heard something unzipping and her eyes widened.

"Kagura, get out and zip up your shirt now."

"Come on sexy man, you know you want me."

"GET OUT!" Sesshomaru yelled, and Kagome's heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest.

"Fine, I'm never trying with you again!"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure you will."

Kagome heard fast footsteps coming towards the door and backed up. When the door opened she was met with Kagura, who looked at her with a pissed look. She looked disgusting. Her short black hair was pulled back, and she had on a jean one-piece outfit that was unzipped and showed her bra and barely covered her ass. Along with the outfit she wore six-inch stilettos.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked pissed.

"I…I am a-"Kagome stumbled.

"A what? A fuck buddy," she said glaring.

"No."

"Then what are you?" she yelled.

Sesshomaru came over to the two girls. "Kagura leave."

"But Sesshomaru," she said turning to him with her begging voice. "You said that you didn't have a girlfriend. You lied to me."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "She is not my girlfriend, now leave Kagura!"

Kagura turned and began to walk away until Kagome saw a fist flying to her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Ow," Kagome whimpered.

"Take that whore!"

Sesshomaru picked up Kagura and took her to the front door. Kagome touched the left side of her cheek and felt blood pouring from her once again opened gash. When she looked up Sesshomaru was coming towards her. He lifted her by her waist to her feet.

"Thanks Sesshomaru," she said steadying herself by holding onto his shoulders.

Sesshomaru looked into her eyes and he turned her face to look at her scar. Kagome turned her head slowly and looked back into his eyes, they held an emotion that she couldn't read. He was still holding onto her waist and she could feel his breathing on her forehead. His slivery-white hair flowed down his back, and he only wore his sweats.

Just as she was about to speak he put a finger to her lips.

"Go into my office, I'll be back," he said in his cold voice.

Kagome nodded and did as he said. When she entered his office, she was met with blue and silver walls and a beautiful desk with a crescent moon on the front. It was the theme of the whole room. Kagome snapped out of her awe when she heard Sesshomaru enter, he had an ice pack covered with paper towel in his left hand and wet paper towel in the other.

"Sit in that chair."

Kagome nodded and sat. Sesshomaru brought over the stool from the wall and sat in front of Kagome. He brushed her hair behind her ear and turned her face slightly to the right and held the wet paper towel to her scar. Kagome looked at him as she held the paper towel to her face.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn."

"You don't have to help me, I can help myself."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with blank eyes. "Girl, be quiet."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Helping me. I thought you hated me."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and took off the paper towel, the scar stopped bleeding. He then put the ice pack on her face and held it there.

"Why were you down here in the first place?" He asked indifferently.

Kagome lifted her none bloody hand and showed the phone. "I just wanted to say thank you for the phone. I really appreciate it."

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes, she looked back at him with warmth and happiness despite the circumstances.

_Flashback _

Sesshomaru was walking down the hall from his room and was passing Kagome's room. It was Saturday, and his emotions were all over the place. Kagome's words kept ringing in his head like a church bell on Sunday.

"_Why do you even want me to stay? From what your family said, you're not the helpful type. Why do you want to help me? You don't even know me?"_

Sesshomaru shook his head to rid the thought, when he heard laughing coming from inside Kagome's room. He stopped next to the door and listened.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone Nala, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Kagome, you know you can use the house phone here as well."

"I assumed so, I just don't feel right coming into Sesshomaru's home and using up his things. Especially when I have my own and it's just not here at the moment."

Sesshomaru stopped listening and pulled out his phone to make a call.

_End of Flashback_

_What is she doing to this Sesshomaru? Why does this Sesshomaru care if she is happy?_

Sesshomaru looked down and was met with the dress that Nala gave her for the day. And that…lavender scent.

_Ugh, this Sesshomaru is not attracted to this girl. I can't be._

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, why is your office full of the crescent moon?"

Sesshomaru looked back into her eyes. "It's my family symbol."

Kagome replied feigning a smile. "That's really nice, I wish my family had a symbol."

"Why are you sad about this girl?"

"How do you know that I am sad?"

Sesshomaru froze for a second.

_She cannot know that I am a dog demon. _

"I heard it in your voice."

Kagome nodded and continued. "My parents died in a car crash when I was three, I grew up with my sister and the guidance of my grandmother until she died last year from cancer. I never knew my whole family to know anything about it."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hn."

"Sesshomaru, can you take the icepack off? It's really cold."

Sesshomaru removed the icepack and examined her scar, it was slightly less swollen. "The swelling went down, but in thirty minutes or so put it back on," he concluded handing her the ice pack.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru," Kagome replied while taking the ice pack. "I guess I'll be leaving."

Kagome walked to the door and turned to face Sesshomaru, he was looking after her. "And thanks again for the phone."

With that she exited his office and left Sesshomaru staring at the door.


	17. Evil One, Desperate Two

**Evil One, Desperate Too**

Ko sat in the coffee shop in Central Tokyo. The smell of hazelnut and French vanilla lingered in the air. He sat at the bar with a black cup of coffee in his hands. His short black hair lay around his face, while his eyes tried to pierce a whole in the cup. He had on a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top.

_Where the hell is she? She hasn't been anywhere she's usually is. She hasn't been at the diner, she hasn't been at Yumi, Miroku, or Sango's house, and she hasn't been at Kikyo's house!_

Ko glared at the cup sitting in front of him causing his eyes to flicker. Ko continued to glare until a woman came in the shop looking disheveled. She sat down next to him.

"Excuse me sir!" she yelled at the worker, causing him to rush over to her. "I need five shots of Bacardi Melon. Now!"

The worker looked at the woman confused.

"Hello! Are you retarded or something?"

"I…I'm sorry miss, but we only serve coffee and other drinks. No liquor."

"Then what's the point of having a bar where people sit if you don't serve the drink?" The woman rolled her eyes and laid her head on the table. "How can my day get any worse?"

Ko looked over at the woman, she looked a mess. He leaned over to her and spoke. "Are you ok?"

The woman looked up at Ko with teary eyes. She had on a jean one-piece outfit, exposing her bra. With heels that looked impossible to walk in.

"Do I look ok?" she replied glaring.

"Ok then," Ko responded leaning up in his seat and looking at his coffee cup.

Ko saw the woman looking at him in his peripheral.

"I…I'm sorry. My name is Kagura. I haven't had the best day."

Ko looked at Kagura and smiled kindly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kagura smiled slightly. "Actually no. I just really want a drink."

Ko put out his hand and Kagura looked at it. "Luckily for you, I know a place."

Kagura wiped her eyes and smiled. "I will gladly go if you tell me your name."

"Ko. My name is Ko."

Ko held out his hand and Kagura changed her sad face to a seductive one, and took his hand. Both walked out of the coffee shop.

_I guess I can take some time and entertain her._

**So that is the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed it. I know these few chapters have been shorter than the others, so I might put up a few more later on today. Sadly, I have to inform you now. I probably won't update tomorrwow because I have to go take care of a few things. But I will update the next day. Please Review! Only takes ten seconds lol!**


	18. Day Out

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews: lili27, the hotpocket hunter, N'Spirit, iloveyou99, and Sookie Beaver. Thank you so much for new reviews. And I still appreciate everyone else who reviewed before! Now, on to the story.**

**Day Out**

It was Wednesday of the next week, and Kagome sat in bed texting her friend Yumi. It was 10:00 am, and she felt and looked much better than the last week. The bruise and scar on her face went completely away and her stomach was completely healed.

Her phone vibrated in her hand showing her that Yumi text her.

**Yumi: So, how is the sexy star treating you?**

**Kagome: Lol! He's been him. I haven't seen him since Sunday.**

Kagome stopped and thought about Sesshomaru. Since the incident on Sunday, she hasn't seen him. She was still confused about everything that happened.

**Yumi: Aww…well maybe a romance can bloom soon. ;)**

**Kagome: Absolutely not, I'm giving up on love. I'm tired of men.**

**Yumi: Kaggy, you only had two relationships. You still have your life to live. **

**Kagome: No, I'll get a cat or something. **

**Yumi: :/ I'm sad about that. By the way, I'm going out to Tokyo mall to buy some more shorts and things. Can you come or are you still on lock down? Lol**

**Kagome: I would love to come, but I don't have any cash on me. My card is still at Kikyo's house. **

**Yumi: I got you Kaggy. **

**Kagome: No Yumi, you're saving up. I can't take your money.**

**Yumi: Kags, you were hurt badly by your boyfriend, and I haven't seen you in like a week. I can treat you. **

**Kagome: KK, thanks Yumi. I'm going to have to somehow sneak out. Lol.**

**Yumi: Hottie might blow his top…lol**

**Kagome: You're too much, I'll meet you there at 2:00. Love ya!**

**Yumi: Kk, love you more. **

Once Kagome finished texting Yumi, she jumped on the shower and washed her body with her lavender soap. Kagome then used the Pantene shampoo and washed her hair and afterwards she conditioned her hair and then rinsed it out. When she jumped out of the shower, there was an outfit on the bed for her, a pair of dark jean shorts and a pink halter shirt with pink flip-flops, there was also undergarments. Kagome put on her lavender lotion got dressed. When she finished she towel dried her hair, letting it fall into ringlets down her back. She then went to the bathroom, washed her face and brushed her teeth and put the lotion on her face. She then applied black mascara and eyeliner, and lip gloss.

Kagome sat around and watched TV until it was one, and then grabbed her Iphone and left the room. When she descended the stairs and went to open the front door, but someone slammed the door shut. She looked up to see a very pissed Sesshomaru looking at her with his golden eyes. This was surprising to her because he rarely showed emotion.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he asked fiercely.

Kagome smiled, "My friend Yumi wants me to go to the mall with her."

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's blue eyes.

"Sesshomaru? Hello?" Kagome said waving her hand in front of his face.

Sesshomaru snapped out of his gaze and resumed his pissed off demeanor._ Damn, what is happening to this Sesshomaru?_

_Was he staring at me?_

"Your attacker could be out there."

"I understand that Sesshomaru, but I been in your mansion for a week or so now. I need to get outside."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I appreciate you caring, but—"

"This Sesshomaru does not care."

Kagome stared quizzically. "Um, ok. So can I leave then?"

"No."

"Well, why?"

Sesshomaru began to walk away and Kagome followed him.

"Because, you still aren't better yet."

"Sesshomaru, that's a crap excuse and you know it. I'm fully healed."

"I'm just looking out for you," he said stopping and turning to face her.

"So, you care?" Kagome asked smiling.

"No, I said I don't care already. Why do you ask so many questions?" Kagome's smile went slightly down, and she felt her heart for some reason go down a little with it.

"I'm going to the mall, I'll see you later," Kagome said turning around and walking to the front door.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples in frustration._ Why does this Sesshomaru feel the need to be around her or know that she is safe? This heart better stop betraying this Sesshomaru right now._ When Sesshomaru looked up from his inner rant, he saw Kagome walking to the door with her long ringlets down her back and a nice tight fitting pink shirt and her jean shorts..._No, stop it_! Before Kagome opened the door he felt his mouth move without him even registering it until after he spoke.

"Fine, I'm going with you."


	19. Mall and Yumi

**Here is the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it! Please Review!**

**Mall and Yumi**

Kagome and Yumi were shopping in Forever 21, while Sesshomaru was standing outside talking on his cell phone. Yumi picked up a light pink, v-neck shirt with lace, while Kagome was skimming through the racks.

"Kaggy, Sesshomaru is so cute," Yumi cooed while putting the shirt to her body and looking in the mirror.

Kagome chuckled and continued looking through the racks of clothes. "Yeah, but for such a hot person, he's so cold hearted. He has no emotion."

Yumi put the shirt back on the rack and continued looking. "Well, maybe he's like that for a reason. Have you asked why he's like that?"

Kagome stopped shuffling through the clothes and looked at Yumi. "No. We only have known each other for a week."

Yumi looked back at Kagome. "So what Kaggy. You didn't tell him why 'you know who' did that to you. He probably feels like he can't trust you. Or maybe he has trust issues."

"No, I think that's the way he is."

"Kaggy, remember when my parents died after the last abuse episode."

Kagome shook her head sadly.

"Well, I shut myself off from the world. I wouldn't talk to anyone, meet anyone new, or even go out. I would just stay in the house and go to work. But you, Sango, and Miroku had that nice long talk with me and I eventually came back to who I was."

"I remember that, but what does Sesshomaru have to do with this?"

"I think there is something more to Sesshomaru. He wasn't always like this. Just like I wasn't always that closed up and indifferent person, that experience made me that way. Believe me. Sesshomaru just hasn't had a person or friend to bring him back like you guys did me."

Yumi smiled at Kagome and began to walk away. "I'm going to the jeans Kaggy."

Kagome nodded and looked at Sesshomaru, and she was surprised to see him staring back at her.

**~Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru waited in the hall of the mall. There seemed to be at least five hundred people on the third floor alone.

_Why the hell is there so many people here on a Wednesday?_

Sesshomaru smelled the different foods and perfumes and stenches, which began to clog his senses. Plus, a myriad amount of women gawking at him and asking for pictures was getting on his nerves. He was about to go outside until his phone rang. He took his phone out of his pocket and saw his father's name flashing on the screen.

"Yes Father."

"Hello Sesshomaru, I want to apologize for Friday, for me and your brother's behavior. I should not have asked all of those questions and put your lady friend on display that way."

"Hn."

"So, where are you?"

"I am at Tokyo mall right now."

"The mall? That's not really your scene."

"Well, Kagome is feeling better and she wanted to go."

"You must really like her son if you'll go to a place you hate just to satisfy her. I'm happy for you," Inutaisho said excitedly.

"No father, we have a professional relationship."

"I didn't say that you don't. I just think that if you would go to place that you hate for Kagome, you must like her being around."

"Hn. Goodbye father." Sesshomaru hung up his phone before his father could speak another word, and put it in his pocket. _There is no way in hell that this Sesshomaru likes that girl around._

Sesshomaru looked to where the two girls were shopping, and saw that that they were in a deep conversation. He decided to listen in.

"No. We only knew each other for a week."

"So what Kaggy. You didn't tell him why 'you know who' did that to you. He probably feels like he can't trust you. Or maybe he has trust issues."

_Who is "you know who?"_

"No, I think that's the way he is."

"Kaggy, remember when my parents died after the last abuse episode."

Kagome shook her head sadly.

"Well, I shut myself off from the world. I wouldn't talk to anyone, meet anyone new, or even go out. I would just stay in the house and go to work. But you, Sango, and Miroku had that nice long talk with me and I eventually came back to who I was."

"I remember that, but what does Sesshomaru have to do with this?"

"I think there is something more to Sesshomaru. He wasn't always like this. Just like I wasn't always a closed up and indifferent person, that experience made me that way. Believe me. Sesshomaru just hasn't had a person or friend to bring him back like you guys did me."

Sesshomaru stopped listening to the conversation and stared at Kagome. _She wants to know this Sesshomaru? No one has ever taken an interest in me._

Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru, and he stared back at her.

**~Standing On the Line~**

The two girls finished shopping after about thirty minutes and were waiting on the line.

"I feel bad about leaving Sesshomaru out there this long," Kagome whispered to Yumi.

"Kaggy, if he came along, I'm pretty sure that he knew he would have to put up with this," Yumi smiled.

Kagome smiled back. "But Yumi, are you sure that you can pay for these things, I feel bad buying these."

"Kaggy, I got you. You never have to feel bad about me paying for you. Especially after all you done for me."

The line moved forward and left four people in front of the two girls.

"By the way, I didn't tell you," Yumi started.

"Spill it," Kagome replied smiling.

"Sango and Miroku are dating."

Kagome looked over to Yumi with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yeah. Sango wants to tell you, but she thinks that you would be mad."

"Mad? I kept turning down Miroku. I'm so happy for both of them."

The line moved forward and left one person in front of the girls.

"That's good!"

The line moved forward and the girls heard a woman yell "Next!" As the girls approached the line, Sesshomaru appeared next to them, and the cashier gawked. Kagome and Yumi turned to see who the cashier was gawking at, and saw Sesshomaru standing there with his indifferent countenance.

"Sesshomaru? How long have you been in here?"

"I just came in."

Kagome smiled slightly and stared at him until the cashier came over with a pen and paper. "I'm so sorry Mr. Taisho, but can I get an autograph?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru wrote his name on the paper and gave it back to the cashier, who looked like she was about to melt in any second. Then the rest of the customers began taking pictures and staring at him.

"Hurry up and pay so we can get out of here."

The girls turned to the cashier and put the items on the counter.

"Ok, that'll be 65.75 for everything."

Yumi took out her card and gave it to the cashier.

"Thank you so much Yumi, I really appreciate this."

"No problem Kags."

Sesshomaru stared at the scene as people were still taking pictures.

**~At Applebee's~**

It was 5:00 pm, and Kagome and Yumi were now sitting in a booth, in Applebee's, with Sesshomaru. Throughout the rest of their shopping adventure, random girls came up to Sesshomaru either flirting or asking for autographs; and he acknowledged every single one of them. Kagome didn't know why, but she felt a little…sad about it.

They already ordered their food and Yumi was talking to Sesshomaru about random things, but Kagome was messing with her fingernails.

"Kagome, hello Kagome?" Yumi said, snapping Kagome out of her daydream.

Kagome looked at Yumi and smiled, "I'm sorry Yumi."

Yumi smiled, "Are you ok?"

Yumi looked adorable. She had on a green mid-thigh length strapless dress, with white flats. Her hair was in a loose braid, with tendrils hanging around her face.

"I'm fine, really."

Yumi gave Kagome a disbelieving look, and Sesshomaru just stared at her wondering what her problem was.

"Are you excited about your birthday Monday?" Kagome asked to deflect the attention off of herself.

"Kaggy we discussed his, I'm not celebrating or anything."

"I wasn't asking that, I just want to know if you're looking forward to it. That's all."

"Not really, I'll just get a cupcake from Supreme and watch movies."

Kagome nodded in return and Yumi turned her attention to Sesshomaru.

"So Sesshomaru," Yumi started bubbly. "How difficult is it running a business like Taisho Corps?"

"It is a lot of hard work. But being there for a while makes it easier," he replied slightly kind. Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise. _He never is that kind with me._

"And you run Taisho Corps with your father and your brother?"

"Yes I do."

Yumi smiled. "That is so nice, a family business. I want to go to school for business, but I haven't been so fortunate yet."

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied.

The waitress came with their food. "Ok, so the chicken Caesar salad for the lady with the pretty green dress, the grilled chicken with mashed potatoes for the lady in pink, and the steak with vegetables for Mr. Taisho."

Kagome and Yumi said thank you while Sesshomaru mumbled his random sound. They started to eat in quiet until Yumi asked another question.

"So Sesshomaru," she started while wiping her mouth. "How has Kagome been treating you?"

Kagome shot Yumi a surprised look and Sesshomaru looked up at Yumi.

"She's been a good guest. I can't complain."

Kagome looked at him and he looked at her. She smiled slightly.

"I'm happy about that! I'm glad Kagome is staying in a safe place."

Sesshomaru looked at Yumi again. "I'm glad that I can help."

Yumi smiled and continued eating. Sesshomaru's phone rang and he took it out of his pocket and looked at it. "Excuse me, I have to take this." Sesshomaru stood up and left the table.

"Yumi, what the hell? Why are you asking him all of these questions?" Kagome asked looking at her best friend.

"Because you want to know more about him and how he feels about you."

"I don't want to know how he feels about me, I just want to know why he is so cold hearted."

"And if you don't make conversation, then how will you find out. At the rate you two are going Kaggy, you're not even developing a friendship. He talks like you two are an acquaintance."

"And I am perfectly fine with that."

"Kaggy, no you're not. I see the way you look at him, and your attitude changes every time a girl asks him for an autograph or picture."

Kagome rolled her eyes slightly. "No I don't. I have no feelings about him. Especially not only after a week. Plus, I'm giving up on love, I told you this."

"Just because Miroku made a mistake and Ko was a total meanie, does not mean to just give up. Plus it's not totally wrong to have feelings for someone, especially if it's Sesshomaru."

Kagome began to tear up. "Yumi, I'm fine."

"Kaggy, you're tearing up. You aren't fine."

Kagome wiped her eyes and at that moment Sesshomaru returned to the table. He smelled familiar tears and looked at Kagome. She was looking down at her plate eating and Yumi was too. Kagome's heart felt heavy; almost like it was too heavy for her chest to hold. The closeness to Sesshomaru and being in the booth, of the small restaurant, was suddenly too much to bear. Before any of the two could say anything, Kagome got up and left the restaurant.

**Please Review! :)**


	20. Car Ride Home

**Heyy Everyone! Sorry for not updating, I know it's been about a week. I had a lot of things to do, but here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy it. As of right now, I am thinking about ending this story between 40-45 chapters. Let me know if you think it should be longer, or is that enough. Please Review, takes just 10 seconds. **

**Car Ride Home**

The car ride back to Sesshomaru's mansion was pen drop silent. Sesshomaru stared straight ahead as he drove and Kagome looked out of her window. Kagome apologized to Yumi and Sesshomaru for ruining the meal, and even though they packed it up to-go she still felt terrible.

_I don't like Sesshomaru, I just don't. I can't even think about a relationship after all of the abuse I have been through. Plus, I'm giving up on love, people can't just fall in love after a week or so. Right?_

Sesshomaru sensed Kagome's sadness and looked over at her. She looked confused and upset.

"What is wrong girl?"

Kagome continued to stare out of the window. "Nothing."

_She didn't argue with me this time._

"You have been staring out of the window since we left the mall. Something is bothering you."

Kagome rolled her eyes slightly. "I'm fine, ok."

"No you're not."

"Please just leave me alone," she whispered.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome, and saw that she looked distraught. He pulled over the side and Kagome looked at him in confusion. "Why are we stopping?"

"What is wrong?"

"Sesshomaru, you don't care, why are you asking?"

"Like I said before, if I ask I am obviously interested."

Kagome sighed and put her hair behind her ears. "I'm just really confused about a couple of things and I don't have anyone to talk to."

"Talk to me."

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes. She saw the same impassive amber orbs that she was use to seeing every day. _How can I trust this impassive man? Especially if he's the one that I am thinking about._

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and saw a hint of confusion and resistance. He just didn't understand why he hated to see her not be able to fully trust him. "Or maybe, I can find you someone to talk to."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "You mean a shrink? Sesshomaru I am a little confused not crazy."

"It is a psychiatrist. Going to one will really help you."

"So, you actually care about how I am feeling?" Kagome said slightly happy.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Do you want to go to the psychiatrist or not?"

Kagome's excitement went away slightly. "No, I don't."

"I will take you tomorrow morning."

"Sesshomaru, I said that I'm not going."

Sesshomaru began driving again and looked at the road ahead of him with a determined face.


	21. Release

**Here is the next chapter! I hope that you enjoy! Please Review!**

**Release**

Kagome sat on the green leather couch across from the older woman. She wasn't going to go to the shrink, but when Sesshomaru went into her room and threw her over his shoulder, she really didn't have a choice. She looked around the office while the woman prepared her notes and saw three bookshelves on her left side, a desk behind the woman, a water machine, and many pictures that lined the walls. The walls were brown and the carpet matched the couch. The color scheme was a little off, but the room did feel cozy. It was exactly how she pictured a shrink's room to look. She smoothed her hands over her black, mid-thigh length skirt. She wore a white sleeveless, button down, fitted shirt with black strapped high heels. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore light make-up.

"So Ms. Kagome, tell me what is wrong," the older woman stated smiling. She looked like she was in her forties. She had jet black short hair and wore brown slacks with flats and a cream button down top. She had on light pink lip stick with mascara. She was simple, yet pretty. She held her pen and pad like it was her life, like if she let go of it or dropped it, there would be a problem.

Kagome released the breath that she was holding. "I honestly can't say."

"Why can't you say honey?"

"I just don't know how to communicate it without feeling stupid."

"We are all human honey, we all have feelings. Some that plague one person more than the next, you should not feel stupid about conveying your feelings me."

Kagome nodded and smiled slightly.

"Now Kagome, tell me, Ms. Higgins, what is on your mind."

Kagome looked down at her lap and began playing with her fingers. _I can do this, just tell her Kagome, just tell her. _

Kagome looked into Ms. Higgins brown eyes, and for some reason her mouth would not allow her to say anything.

"You have trouble communicating your issues to people don't you honey?"

Kagome nodded.

"Start off by telling me why that is."

Kagome released another breath and spoke. "It's because, I never really knew my parents. They died in a tragic car accident, and my grandmother died last year from cancer. Those are the people that I feel would only understand. My grandmother was great with helping me through issues, and I know that my parents would have been great as well."

"I'm so sorry to hear about your loss Kagome. Do you have any other family?"

Kagome nodded. "I have my sister Kikyo. It's only us two left."

"Do you tell Kikyo your issues?"

"Not really, because I feel that she has her own problems to deal with, she shouldn't have to deal with mine too."

Ms. Higgins crossed her legs and nodded and wrote something down on her pad. She looked up at Kagome again. "This is where it gets a little tricky honey. I'm pretty sure that since you and your sister are all you have left, she would love for you to talk to her about your issues. She could possibly even help you. Do you two have a good relationship?"

Kagome nodded. "Yes, we do."

"Then there is more of a reason to talk to her. Do you think that you can start opening up more to your sister?"

Kagome pondered over what Ms. Higgins said and nodded.

"Good." Ms. Higgins wrote a few more notes on her pad. "Based upon what you've told me so far, I feel that you went through something…traumatizing. Something that has had a big impact on your life, because you seem to not have trust or faith in your sister to accept your problems. Which probably means that you don't have faith in others either. Almost to the point that you would rather keep all of your issues bottled inside, because you're afraid of someone betraying you. Am I right?"

_Damn, this lady is on point. _

Kagome nodded.

"What happened honey?"

Kagome released another breath and began to tear. "I h…have been abused for the past three years by my boyfriend. And before that, my previous boyfriend cheated on me. I developed such a close relationship with these two men, and they both hurt me so much that I just can't take that from anyone else."

Ms. Higgins passed Kagome a tissue and she took it and dabbed the corners of her eyes to not mess up her makeup. "So you close yourself off because of that."

"Yes, that's part of it. And also, my ex-boyfriend of three years would threaten me to not tell anyone what was going on, otherwise he would abuse me more or worse. So I sort of became accustomed to it. We recently broke up and I finally told my friends and sister about that abuse, and I felt so much better afterwards. So much better. But now, I promise myself to never fall in love again or become close to someone else, because I don't want to be hurt again."

Ms. Higgins nodded and continued to scribble in her pad. "First of all Kagome, I commend you on getting out of that situation and telling your friends and family. Not many women can do that. But I definitely say that you should not give up on love. You've been in two bad relationships honey, and there are billions more guys in the world. If your heart begins to develop feelings for someone, follow it."

Kagome nodded. "I understand what you are saying Ms. Higgins, but I can't allow myself to be hurt again."

"Kagome, hurt is a part of life. Not only in relationships, but just in experience. Everyone gets hurt, you just have to know how to get over it and learn from it."

"But what if I develop feelings for a guy that doesn't show any emotion, and is just so cold and mean at times?"

"That's not a problem. Maybe he suffers from trust issues too and his way of covering up is by being mean and cruel. You two almost sound alike, it's just that you close yourself off and he is mean towards people. Talking to him would solve that issue, become more connected and understanding towards each other."

The bell that sat on the table next to Ms. Higgins rang. "Oh wow, it's been an hour already honey. Will I see you next week?"

Kagome looked down at her lap in thought. She didn't want to have to constantly come back like a helpless or crazy person, but Ms. Higgins did make sense and did give her great advice. Maybe she could get over her trust issue and start over in her life."

Kagome looked into Ms. Higgins eyes. "Yes, I'll be back next week."

**~Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru sat in the waiting room looking at his phone, until the door on his right opened and Kagome walked out. She looked at him with her bright ocean blue eyes, and they didn't hold that sadness and confusion in them like they did yesterday and earlier that day; she looked slightly more at peace.

Sesshomaru stood as she walked over to him with a slight smile. "How was the _shrink_?"

Kagome chuckled. "She was great, I want to come back next week."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Hn."

To his surprise, Kagome's arms circled around his neck and she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Thanks Sesshomaru," she whispered into his ear. "I really appreciate this so much."

Sesshomaru stood still unsure of what to do. _This girl appreciates what this Sesshomaru did? _Sesshomaru smelled Kagome's lavender scent as she hugged him, and he slowly circled his arms around her waist.


	22. Typical Work Day

**Heyy Everyone! Yay, I got more reviews! Thank you so much! Here is the next chapter, I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Typical Work Day**

It was 2:00 pm on Friday, and Sesshomaru sat in his office not being able to focus.

_Why is this wench on my mind, why? Well, she's not a wench. But this Sesshomaru feels nothing for that girl! We only knew each other for a week!_

Sesshomaru picked up the now stack of 100 or more files for his party next month, off the floor, and put them on his desk, but he couldn't even tackle them.

_After seeing her cry at the restaurant, and seeing her upset in the car, and that…hug. Why do I feel this feeling? What is this feeling?_

Sesshomaru grabbed his hair frustration until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," he said indifferently.

The person that came in surprised him: it was Kagome.

She was wearing a light pink and white stripped spaghetti strapped dress with a pair of white flats. Her hair was in ringlets down her back, and her face had light makeup. She was gorgeous.

"Do you need something?" he asked slightly nicer than the way he invited her in.

Kagome closed his office door behind her, and walked in. "I just wanted to thank you for taking me to the psychiatrist yesterday," she responded nicely.

"Hn," he responded while looking at his papers.

Kagome saw how Sesshomaru was a little out of sorts, something that she wouldn't expect to see him as. She saw, possibly 100-200 folders on his desk with many papers scattered around. His Mac laptop was in the corner of his desk. When Sesshomaru looked up, he still saw Kagome standing there looking at him.

"Are you finished?"

"Well," she started while walking over to him. "I see that you have lots of work to do. Do you need help?" she asked smiling.

"Actually no, this Sesshomaru does not need your help."

"I understand if you feel that men are supposed to do all their work without help and everything, but I won't judge you if you ask for me help."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome.

"Fine Kagome. I have probably around 200 or more folders here with people from here to across the world. I have to call of these people, and let them know about our annual party for Inutaisho Corp. I need you to call these people. All of their numbers are in their folders. Tell them that the party is Friday July 6th at 6:00 pm, and that it is at 100 Springhill Drive; that's the address of my mansion."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "Anything else?"

"If you finish that, I have something else."

Kagome took half of the files off the pile and went over to Sesshomaru's spare desk in the corner.

"You can use the phone on the desk to make the calls," he responded while typing furiously on his computer.

_**~6:00 pm~**_

"Hello Mr. Ona, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I am working for Sesshomaru Taisho today. I am calling you today, to inform you about the annual party. No problem…I'll hold," Kagome said in her professional voice.

Sesshomaru peered at Kagome, she put her hair up in a ponytail and was checking off the people who said they would make it. It was 4 hours later from when she started, and she only had 10 people left to call.

"Hello Mr. Ona. No, no problem at all. Yes, the annual party. It is in Tokyo yes, the address is 100 Springhill Drive, which is Mr. Taisho's mansion. It will start at 6:00 pm on July 6th. Will you be able to attend? Perfect, I'll put you on the list. If you have any questions you can call back anytime. Nice talking to you. Goodbye." She then hung up the phone and put a check next to Mr. Ona's name.

Kagome stood up, stretched, and walked over to Sesshomaru's desk and he looked up from his computer at her.

"I only have about 10 people left to call. I'm going to get a bottle of water from the kitchen, do you want anything?"

"Sure, I'll take water too."

Kagome nodded and then walked out, and Sesshomaru stared after her, smiling slightly to himself.

**~Later That Day~**

It was now 7:00 pm, and Kagome had finished making calls to all of the guests for Sesshomaru's party. She put the list of people attending and not attending on Sesshomaru's desk, which were only about four out of the whole list of about 250 files, and only due to extreme emergencies. No one wanted to miss a party hosted by the Taisho's.

"Thank you Kagome, your help is greatly appreciated."

Kagome smiled brightly. Sesshomaru looked up from the list and at Kagome's face. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"You're actually being nice."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Well girl, I still have to plan everything else for the party: invitations, the caterer, music, wines, security, decorations, photographers, and I need a stage set up. The party is going to take place in the second living room and the huge ballroom. Maybe you can do some of these tasks."

"Is this your way of asking me for help Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Girl, I am only fulfilling your request. Do you want to do this or not?"

Kagome's smile diminished slightly, but she nodded, "Of course I'll help, but you never gave me a tour of this huge mansion. So I don't know where the second living room is or the ballroom."

Sesshomaru stood up out of his seat and smirked. "You're actually smiling," she said chuckling.

"This Sesshomaru does not smile."

"Well, you just did."

"Stop talking so much," he said walking to the door, and leaving Kagome standing in the same spot looking at him.

"Are you coming to get this tour or just take up space in my office?"

"Oh, I'm coming."

Kagome and Sesshomaru walked out of the office and took a right; Sesshomaru's office was on the first floor of his mansion. They continued down the hallway and took a left and entered a huge room with many silver and white couches in it. The walls were a silvery-white color and on the ceiling hung a beautiful glass chandelier. The room had to be five times the size of Kagome's whole apartment; it could probably fit three hundred people in it. _This is the second living room? I wonder how the first looks._

"This is the second living room," Sesshomaru said walking in with Kagome following next to him. "This is the room that I want the food and wines in. Light music should be playing."

Sesshomaru then walked into a door that was connected to the second living room, this room was a pretty baby blue color and was twice the size of the living room. It had a huge picture on the opposite wall of a woman. She had long, pretty black hair, with a white knee-length dress. She was sitting in a garden full of pretty flowers; she looked happy. Sesshomaru stared at the picture for a few minutes.

"Who is she? She's gorgeous" Kagome asked kindly.

Sesshomaru let out a breath, "She's my mother."

Kagome examined the woman's face, Sesshomaru looked just like her.

"She's so pretty, where is she now?"

Sesshomaru looked a little pained by the question. "She's…dead."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry for bringing it up," Kagome said apologetically.

Sesshomaru looked at her, "It's no problem, and I'm over it now. She's been gone…for a long time. Anyway, this is where the stage will be. More decorations, some chairs, this room has to be very comfortable and relaxed, yet elegant."

Kagome nodded.

"Come, there's one more place that I want to show you, and then we'll continue the rest of the work tomorrow." Kagome followed Sesshomaru happily. _It seems like he is getting used to me, he isn't as cold as he was before._

Sesshomaru exited the ballroom and then the second living room. He made a left and went out the back door, Kagome followed him allowing the hot summer hair to hit her face. Sesshomaru made a right and walked straight. They walked for what seemed like at least fifteen minutes, but when they reached the destination, Kagome widened her eyes in surprise. In front of her was a huge beautiful garden filled with an assortment of many flowers. Sesshomaru continued down the long-wide path, with Kagome following. He stopped a little ways away and turned towards her.

"Sesshomaru, is this your garden?" she asked curiously.

Sesshomaru nodded, "Being in a garden was my mother's favorite place. I had one put in a little ways away from my mansion because it is very special to me. I feel like she is always here."

Sesshomaru then looked out into the garden and Kagome saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Sesshomaru, you miss her. It's ok if you miss her. She's your mother," Kagome replied going in front of him and looking in his eyes. His eyes looked so hurt, that she almost did not recognize him as Sesshomaru anymore.

"Kagome, it was years ago. She's gone and I am dealing with it. That's all there is to it."

Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. "It's ok, to…miss someone. My mom and dad died when I was very young, I was three, and my grandmother raised me and my sister, and she died just last year. I still miss them. Even though I barely knew parents. What I'm getting at is that by missing your mom is not making you seem weaker, it's showing that you care."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand what you are saying, but there is just so much to my story, that you do not know."

"What happened? What made you feel this way? I will listen to you."

Sesshomaru was about to speak, but he couldn't. He just stared into Kagome's concerned eyes.

He didn't know why, but even only after a week and a half, he felt comfortable with her. Like he could tell her everything and express himself, yet he couldn't allow himself to open up to her.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, until Sesshomaru bent down slowly. _He's about to kiss me?_ Kagome stood still as Sesshomaru's face came closer to hers. Kagome's eyes closed and she waited for his lips to touch hers, but it didn't come. When she opened her eyes Sesshomaru was staring into her eyes.

"We have to get back."

Sesshomaru turned around and began walking back to the mansion. Kagome stood where she was in shock and…disappointment? Kagome began to slowly follow Sesshomaru back to his mansion.

Sesshomaru entered the back door and Kagome followed shortly after. Kagome walked towards the stairs and Sesshomaru closed and locked the back door. Before she went up the stairs Sesshomaru spoke to her.

"We will continue the tasks for the party tomorrow."

Kagome didn't know why, but her heart almost broke at the sound of his indifferent voice coming back. She nodded. "Of course, I'll see you tomorrow."

Kagome went to her room, and laid down on the bed. _Why am I hurting? I don't even like him._

Sesshomaru went back to his office and sat at his desk. _Why do I feel this way? Why did I just walk away? This Sesshomaru does not like that girl. I can't like that girl. I won't like that girl._

Sesshomaru tried to do his work but couldn't focus; he decided to retire to his room for the night.


	23. Strictly Business?

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter! Pretty please review, it only takes 10 seconds lol! I hope that you enjoy!**

**Strictly Business?**

It was 12:00 pm on Thursday, and Kagome sat in Sesshomaru's office working out the details for his party, while he sat trying to work out his speech and organizing his previous files.

"Yes sir, that's correct. On Friday the 6th and I will call you tomorrow with the menu, but please book us for the 6th. Thank you so much I look forward to working with you. Thank you, you were wonderful as well. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Goodbye." Kagome hung up the phone, and wrote a note next to the caterer on her list.

She decided to keep her outfit simple with a white tank top with a pair of jeans. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she wore light make up with her flip-flops.

Sesshomaru was simple as well, he had on a white button down shirt, with a pair of jeans. He wore no shoes. His hair was laying down his back beautifully, and he looked sexy as he organized his files. Sesshomaru's desk was almost empty, and he seemed less stressed because Kagome was helping him.

"Um, Sesshomaru?" Kagome called from the desk she was sitting at in the corner. Sesshomaru looked up at her from his files.

"I need you to make the menu and pick the wine you want for the party," she said nicely.

"My father is actually coming today to check on the progress with the party planning. We'll all discuss it then," he said indifferently.

"Ok, no problem," Kagome responded.

Both were still upset about what happened in the garden, but chose to forget about it. Kagome looked down at her list; she still had to find a place to build the stage and to decorate, since Sesshomaru was going to use the same people from the previous years for the music, security, and photographers. She also had to get the invitations made and sent to the guests.

Kagome began flipping through the phonebook that she was using, until a man walked through the door. He had a long silvery-white ponytail. He wore a black short-sleeved collared shirt-with gray slacks. He also had on a pair of black dress shoes.

_That's Inutaisho. _

After Inutaisho walked in, Inuyasha walked in behind him with a silver shirt and black slacks on. His hair laid straight down his back.

_And Inuyasha, this should be interesting._

Sesshomaru stood up and greeted his father and brother.

"Father…Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said sounding a little less friendly when he said Inuyasha's name.

"Hi son, ready to discuss the progress on the party?"

Kagome got up from where she sat, causing the three men to look over at her.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry, I didn't see you darling. How are you Kagome?" Inutaisho asked politely.

"Hello, Mr. Taisho," Kagome said walking over to greet him. "Nice to see you again."

"Nice to see you too honey. And we both want to apologize for dinner that night. We-"

"Correction," Inuyasha spoke. "He wants to apologize. Now, let's get this meeting going so we can finish soon."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sat down on his couch. Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru, while his brother and father sat opposite them.

"Ok son, what do you have done?" Inutaisho asked sitting back on the couch.

"Well, with Kagome's help, the list for the party is made."

"She finished the whole guest list?" Inuyasha blurted.

"Yes, why? Is it because she did your work for you?" Sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"No, I just didn't know whores could do anything productive. You know what, let me see the list?"

Kagome kindly passed Inuyasha the list despite his harsh words, and he snatched it out of her hand. Inuyasha looked at the list and nodded in approval, and Kagome smiled slightly.

"Good job sweetheart," Inutaisho said, while looking over the list with Inuyasha.

"Kagome also found a great caterer, we just have to decide on the wine and food to be served. She's going to call them tomorrow with those last details."

Kagome smiled at how Sesshomaru gave her credit for what she did.

"What about the stage?"

"I am actually looking for someone to do that Mr. Taisho and the decorations as well. I've been using the phonebook to find someone to do those tasks," she replied sweetly.

"So whores know how to use a phonebook, who knew?" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Son, cut it out."

"Whatever, like I said before, I don't have respect for girls that Sesshomaru extends his _help_ to."

Kagome sat still unsure of how to respond.

"Inuyasha, get the hell out of my house before I ring you like a towel dry and serve your fluids to the alley cats."

"Son!"

"I honestly don't care, you are mad because it is the truth. Ever since your mom died, you have been such an ass."

Kagome looked between Inutaisho and Sesshomaru, both men were frozen. It seemed like what Inuyasha said struck a nerve.

"I told you to not talk about my mother. You out of everyone have no right to talk about her," Sesshomaru stated fiercely.

"Don't be upset at me!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"You know what, get the hell out of my house!" Sesshomaru yelled louder, causing Kagome to shake.

"We are discussing the party, I need to put in my ideas!"

"No, you will leave now, or I will seriously hurt you."

Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. "Both of you stop right now!"

Both of the men looked at their father, clearly angry. "We have a lady here, act appropriately."

"That girl is not a lady. She spread her legs and let my brother fuck her freaking brains out. She is a whore and always will be a whore!"

Kagome's eyes began to tear, and she stood up. "I can't listen anymore."

"Yeah, get out of here! You don't belong here anyway you whore!" Inuyasha yelled.

What Inuyasha said made Kagome's insides burn, and she paused at the door and took a deep breath. _I'm not going to let this asshole talk to me any kind of way. Not anymore. _Kagome turned around, walked to Inuyasha's face and slapped him, leaving a slightly red mark on his cheek. Both Inutaisho and Sesshomaru stared in shock and Inuyasha stared unsure of what to do.

"Now, you will listen to me. First of all, let's get this straight, I am not a whore. You want to know the reason why I am here, I'll tell you. I am here because Sesshomaru found me bleeding and near death. I have been abused by my ex-boyfriend for the past three years, and he is still out there trying to hurt me. Sesshomaru is letting me stay here so I will not get hurt again, he is protecting me. So before you call a female out of her name, get the facts, otherwise you just end up sounding like an ignorant, stupid, rude, asshole! I'm so tired of being disrespected, especially from a man that I don't even know."

Kagome glared at Inuyasha and walked out of Sesshomaru's office. Inuyasha stared at the door looking slightly guilty and Inutaisho didn't know how to respond. Sesshomaru stormed out of the room, leaving the two in silence.


	24. Revelation

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

**Revelation**

Kagome ran into her room and laid face down on her bed. Tears poured like a waterfall down her face. Her breathing came in short quick breaths. Kagome continued to cry until she felt someone sit on her bed. She looked up to see Sesshomaru staring down at her with impassive eyes. Kagome sat up and wiped her face and looked at him.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" she asked through teary eyes. "You want to be impassive to me for being a weak person and being abused. Or to yell at me for getting into another issue with your family, or are you going to finally kick me out, becau-"

Sesshomaru placed a finger over Kagome's lips and she stopped talking. "Be quiet for a minute. I am not mad at you for cussing out my brother."

Kagome shook her head in response and Sesshomaru removed his finger from her mouth. "You're not?"

"No, he needed that."

Kagome folded her legs and nodded. Sesshomaru took another breath and ran his fingers through his hair. Kagome stared back at him quizzically; she wasn't used to seeing Sesshomaru unsure and nervous. "But why didn't you tell this Sesshomaru about you getting abused?"

"Sesshomaru, I apologize for not telling you, I should have told you the first day that I was here. But that is something that is difficult for me to tell."

Sesshomaru nodded in response and Kagome began to tear up again, and looked down towards the bed. "I think Ko still wants me because he just likes to feel power over me, I honestly don't know why he abuses me."

"Hn."

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you when we first met. I just didn't feel comfortable. If you want me to leave, I will."

Sesshomaru touched Kagome's chin and raised her face until he met her eyes. "First, you do not have to apologize to this Sesshomaru, you had to endure an unfortunate time. Second, since your abuser is still out there, you are not leaving."

"But, I don't want to put you in trouble."

Sesshomaru chuckled slightly. "Believe me, no one would dare threaten or try to harm this Sesshomaru."

"I just want us to be on a fresh slate. Every time we are together something bad happens. I just want us to be friends. Even though it has only been about a week and a half."

Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's teary eyes ambivalent. "I don't have many friends."

"Well, then I can be your first," Kagome replied smiling slightly.

Sesshomaru continued to stare until Kagome's face dropped. "Ok, we can be friends. Kagome."

Kagome's smile returned. "That makes me happy."

"Hn."

Kagome leaned up and kissed Sesshomaru's cheek, "I'm glad that we can start over."

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's now happy eyes, and to his surprise, he didn't feel stressed and upset from the situation. He was…happy.

**Please Review! The next chapter will be slightly happier. I hope that you enjoyed it.**


	25. Birthday

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter; I hope that you enjoy it! **

**Birthday**

It was Monday, and Kagome sat in her room texting her friend Sango.

**Sango: Today is Yumi's birthday! **

** Kagome: I know, but she doesn't want to celebrate. **

**Sango: Do you really think that I'm going to listen to her. She hasn't celebrated her birthday in years. She is turning 26 and needs a party. **

** Kagome: So what do you think we should do?**

** Sango: We can throw a party at the diner tonight, I'll let Sam know and hopefully he will close early. Since Yumi doesn't work today, we can decorate around 9:00 and somehow get her here.**

** Kagome: Sounds great, let me know what Sam says.**

** Sango: K, I will. **

Kagome jumped out of her bed and took her shower. When she got out she put lotion on her body and threw on a pair of jean shorts and a tank top. She applied light make up and lip gloss, and put her hair in a bun. She grabbed her phone off her bed and opened the door to be met with Sesshomaru.

"Ah!" she screamed while holding her heart. "Sesshomaru, you scared me."

Sesshomaru smirked slightly. "I apologize. I just came to tell you that breakfast is ready."

"That's funny, because I came to tell you something."

Sesshomaru raised his left eyebrow. "What is it?"

"My friend Sango and I are throwing a party for my friend Yumi, the one that you met at the mall. And I have to run around and get some things and then decorate later. I just wanted to let you know that I will be out today."

"You shouldn't be out Kagome."

"I know, but I really need to do this for Yumi. She hasn't celebrated her birthday in a long time, and she really deserves it."

Sesshomaru released a breath. "Ok, but I'm going with you."

Kagome smiled. "Thanks, I just have to grab my dress."

**~At the Diner~**

Kagome entered the busy diner and walked over to Sango who was talking on the phone.

"Thanks Sam, we really appreciate this."

Sango hung up her phone and hugged Kagome. "Sam said yes!"

"Yay that's amazing, so I will be her around nine then. Right?"

"Actually, Sam said that we can close around six, so be here around seven. Party will start at eight."

"Excellent, now I have to somehow ask Sesshomaru to take me back to Kikyo to get my cards and-"

"Here, take this and yourself and Sesshomaru the trip." Sango pulled out a one hundred dollar bill and placed it in Kagome's hand.

"Oh no Sango, I can't."

"Just take it Kags, buy the decorations and Yumi's gift."

Kagome smiled and hugged Sango. "Thanks girl. And we need to talk later."

"About what?"

Kagome's eyes glanced at Miroku and Sango's eyes followed where Kagome was looking and her cheeks turned beet red. "Yeah, about that."

"We'll talk at seven," Kagome said leaving the restaurant.

**~Later~**

Kagome walked out of Party City with a giant bag full of streamers, balloons, banners, and other party items. She put the bad in the back seat of Sesshomaru's black Bentley and sat in the front seat.

"So, where to now?"

Kagome fastened her seat belt and looked at the clock. It was 5:45. "I have to get Yumi's gift and then be back at the diner by 7:00 to set up and get ready. And I really appreciate you doing this Sesshomaru."

"Kagome, you said that at least one hundred times today."

Kagome blushed slightly and Sesshomaru pulled off. "Where do you want to go to get her gift?"

"I guess to the mall, she loves body spray and lotion, so I would love to get her a set."

"Hn."

**~At the Mall~**

Kagome walked around Victoria Secrets and Sesshomaru followed behind her, looking at the various scents. Kagome looked a fragrance in a pink bottle. She picked up the free sample, sprayed it on her wrist and sniffed. She turned to Sesshomaru and lifted her wrist.

"How does this smell Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes, and he saw the excitement in her eyes to find her friend the perfect gift. Her beautiful ocean blue eyes, that always seemed to have an effect on him. Sesshomaru bent down and smelled her wrist, letting his nose linger a bit before he pulled away.

"It's too strong."

Kagome sniffed again. "You're right."

She continued looking and Sesshomaru went across the store to where the blue colored scents were. Sesshomaru picked up a scent called Endless Love and sniffed. _This one is nice_.

"Found one?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru turned around and saw her smiling at him. He gave her the bottle and she sprayed it on her other wrist and sniffed, and her eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru, I love this and I think Yumi will love this too. Thank you."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and she blushed slightly until one of the workers spoke to them.

"Hello, welcome to Victoria Secrets. Do you need help?"

Kagome looked over to see a young blonde head girl smiling at her. "Hi, I would like this set."

**Yay! Please Review, it only takes 10 seconds lol!**


	26. Birthday: Part Two

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter! Please Review! **

**Birthday: Part Two**

Sango and Kagome were in the process of blowing up balloons, while Miroku was cleaning off tables.

"Kags, I love the colors," Sango said while tying one of the balloons. Light blue and yellow."

"Yeah, their Yumi's favorite colors."

"By the way, where is Sesshomaru?" Sango asked while picking up another balloon.

"He's picking up Yumi's cake for me, from Supreme's."

"So, there must be a romance blooming if he's helping you with all of these things, right?"

"Not at all, we're just…friends. By the way, why were you so nervous to tell me about you and Miroku?"

Miroku and Sango stopped what they were doing and looked at Kagome guiltily. "Um, Kags, I just felt uncomfortable with the whole situation."

"So, I had to find out from Yumi, because you were uncomfortable? I am so happy that you two are dating, but next time there is news like this, I would like to hear it from my two friends. Ok?" Kagome said sweetly.

Both nodded. "We apologize Kags," Miroku added.

"It's no problem, let's finish setting up."

**~Later~**

It was 7:30, and the tables were cleaned and covered with light blue table clothes. Some balloons were taped to the walls, while the rest had ribbons and were on the ceiling. Sango and Kagome were fighting with the streamers. Kagome stood on the table trying to tape the streamer to the center light.

"Come on Kags, just reach a little more," Sango said while watching her attempt to tape the streamer.

"I am reaching, I'm only 5'5."

Miroku was connecting the radio to his I pod, while the girls fussed over the decorations.

"Stretch Kags, stretch girl."

Kagome stretched as much as she could and stood up on her tippy toes. When she stretched again, she lost her balance and began falling and heard Sango scream. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for her body hit the floor, but it never came. When she opened her eyes, she was staring face to face with Sesshomaru and he held the cake in his other hand. _How did he reach me so quickly? He wasn't even in the diner._

"You have to be careful Kagome."

Sesshomaru placed Kagome down and she straightened up her clothes. "Thank you, for saving me again. Is that the cake?"

Sesshomaru handed Kagome the cake. "Come Sango, we have to get ready."

Sango stared at Sesshomaru with her mouth hanging open. "I…I"

Kagome pulled Sango towards the back and looked at Sesshomaru. "Can you please put the streamers up Sesshomaru? I know you helped enough, but I would really appreciate this."

**~Party Time~**

Kagome and Sango came out of the back with their dresses on and their hair done. Kagome wore a strapless white dress, with a black belt in the middle, along with a pair of five inch black strapped heels. Her hair was in ringlets down her back. While Sango wore a round neck light green, mid-thigh length dress, with white wedges. Her hair was up in a bun. When the girls entered the diner, the party was in full swing. All of the guests were there dancing to Dance by Big Sean and eating and talking.

"I'm so happy, the party is a success," Kagome said smiling. She looked up and saw the streamers put up so neatly and pretty. _Thanks Sesshomaru. _"Do you see Kikyo or Kouga yet?"

Sango looked around the room. "No, but Miroku just text me, and Yumi and him will be walking in the door any minute."

Kagome walked behind the counter and picked up the microphone. "Hi everyone," she said getting the attention of all of the guests. "Thank you so much for coming to Yumi's birthday party!" All of the guests erupted in applause.

"Yumi hasn't had a party for many years and we really appreciate everyone coming and supporting her, we really appreciate it. Put your gifts, if you haven't already, on the table by the wall and find a place to hide, because Yumi will be here in like a minute."

All of the guests began to hide; Kagome and Sango went by the lights and ducked down. After about twenty seconds, two people walked into the diner.

"Miroku, why is the diner so dark, I thought it was open late today."

"Yumi, just walk in, I…forgot something."

Yumi walked in and Kagome turned the lights on. When she did, everyone jumped up and screamed. "SURPRISE!"

Everyone clapped and screamed, and Yumi stood at the door with her hands over her heart. Kagome and Sango hugged Yumi. "Happy Birthday Yumi," the two girls yelled.

Yumi began to tear. "You two are amazing. Actually everyone here is amazing. Thank you."

Everyone clapped and cheered again. "Well everyone, since Yumi is here, let's get the party started!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku put the music back on and everyone began to dance.

**~Later in the Party~**

Yumi was talking and getting birthday wishes from all the guests. Sango and Kagome watched her as she buzzed through the party. She had on a pretty on shouldered peach dress that extended to her mid thigh, with pretty white four inch pumps. Her hair was straightened a laid on her back. Kagome walked over to the gift table and began counting the gifts when someone appeared next to her. Kagome looked up to be met with Sesshomaru's gold orbs.

"Hey," she said looking him up and down. "You changed?"

"Hn."

"Sesshomaru, once again, I really thank you for helping me today."

"Kagome, don't thank me again, you said it enough."

"I mean, I do feel kind of bad for staying at your house and you taking care of me. Then going to the mall with me and Yumi, and then taking me around today. I feel like I'm bothering you."

"I did volunteer for all of these things."

"I guess, but-"

Sesshomaru put a finger over Kagome's mouth and looked at her. "You're welcome."

**~More Partying~**

"Happy Birthday dear Yumi! Happy Birthday to you!"

Everyone clapped and hollered as Yumi blew out the candles. "Yay Yumi!" Sango yelled.

Yumi began to cut the cake when Kikyo walked in with Kouga. Kagome went over to the two and hugged them. "Why are you two so late?"

"Sorry Kags, we had to make sure all of the animals were put away," Kikyo replied while holing up a gift. "Where should I put this?"

"On the table by the wall. Kikyo walked over to the table and Kagome hugged Kouga. "I'm so glad to see that you're ok. I thought that I would have to go and beat Sesshomaru up."

Kagome laughed. "He actually is very nice when you get to know him. Want to talk to him? He's sitting at the table over there."

Kouga's eyes glanced at Sesshomaru. "He doesn't look too friendly."

** "**Come on, stop being a punk."

Kagome dragged Kouga over to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru looked up at her. "Sesshomaru, this is my brother-in-law Kouga. You two met…the night of the accident."

Kouga held out his hand and Sesshomaru shook it. "Nice to see you, again."

"You two talk and get to know each other, I need to get some water."

Kagome left the two and walked into the back and sat down on one of the benches in the employees' room. "It's so hot."

"Yes you are my Kagome," replied a very familiar voice.

When Kagome looked up she was met with Ko's cold and dark eyes. "I don't recall receiving an invitation."

"That's because you weren't invited."

Ko walked over to Kagome and she backed up until she bumped into the lockers. "Get away from me Ko, there are a lot of people here, you can't hurt me here."

"Oh, you really think these people here scare me? I can do what I want to do with you, you're mine."

** "**Not anymore Ko, you ruined that."

Ko walked up to Kagome until he was face to face with her. "I didn't ruin anything, because no matter what, you will always be mine. And if you disappear again without telling me, you will be punished."

"Ko, I'm not yours anymore, leave me alone." Kagome tried to maintain her composure, but her body was shaking beyond her control.

"Then why can I do this?"

"Do what?"

Before Kagome could react, Ko's hand covered her mouth and his hand began to go up her leg. Kagome tried to fight back, but Ko's body was pressed tightly against hers that she couldn't move.

"Remember Kagome, I will always have power over you."

His hand was closer to her area in between her thighs, and tears began to fall down her face.

"I can have you, whenever I want to."

His hands began to touch the edge of her Victoria Secret panties, and Kagome's tears came faster.

"Kagome! Where are you?" yelled a voice.

_Sesshomaru!_

Ko looked at her and whispered. "We aren't over, you just got lucky here." He released her and she slumped to the floor, with a waterfall of tears down her face. When she looked up Sesshomaru was rushing to her and kneeled beside her.

"Kagome what happened?" He said looking at her makeup smudged face.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but no words would come out. Only the flood of endless tears stained her face.

"Come on Kagome, tell me something."

"K…"

** "**Tell me what happened."

Kagome looked over Sesshomaru's shoulder and Ko stood their smirking at her. She blinked her eyes and he was gone so quickly, that she almost thought she imagined it. Sesshomaru brushed her hair out of her face and she looked at him. "Ko was here, he…he was bothering me. Please, can we get out of here now?"

Sesshomaru felt his beast pushing against his bones and fighting to come out, and took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He took Kagome's hands and helped her up, and the two left out the back door.

**Please Review!**


	27. Nightmares

**Next Chapter! I hope that you enjoy!**

**Nightmares**

Sesshomaru held Kagome's shaking hand as they walked into her room. He led her to her bed and she sat down. Sesshomaru sat next to her, and she remained still and shaking. Sesshomaru placed a hand on Kagome's leg and she flinched.

"Kagome, it's me."

"I…I know. I'm sorry Sesshomaru, I'm just a little shaken up."

"Your safe here, no need to worry."

Kagome nodded and kicked off her shoes. "I'm going to take a shower and head to bed."

Sesshomaru nodded and left the room.

**~Nightmare~**

_Kagome ran as fast as she could. She had on only her bra and panties and she ran bare foot through a forest. She looked behind her and saw Ko coming after her with piercing red eyes. She continued to run as fast as her feet would take her. She continued to run until Ko jumped in front of her. He walked up to her and Kagome backed up until she fell on the floor. Ko kept walking to her like she was dinner, like he was an animal. _

_ Ko opened her mouth and tried to scream, but no sound came out of her mouth. Ko jumped on top of her and slit her bra and panties, leaving her exposed. Ko leaned over Kagome's body and her eyes widened in fear. He was like a snake, fluid yet knowing what his mission was. Before Kagome could react Ko leaned down and bit the side of her neck and Kagome screamed out. _

Kagome woke up and looked around the room. She breathed a sigh of relief when she recognized that she was in her room in Sesshomaru's mansion. Kagome got out of her bed and walked over to the window, and saw a downpour of rain and trees blowing fiercely from the wind. She turned her head and saw nothing but darkness. When she looked to the other side of the window, Ko was standing. Kagome jumped back and fell to the ground. Kagome got up slowly and crept back to the window. When she peeked again, Ko was gone and she breathed a sigh of relief. _I'm just imagining things. _Kagome backed up from the window and was about to get back in bed until a roar of thunder made her heart feel like it was going to fall into her socks. She ran out of her room and walked down the hall to Sesshomaru's room. The hall was pitch black and everyone was sleep. Kagome approached Sesshomaru's closed door and opened it. She then quietly entered and closed the door behind her. When she turned around, she walked over to Sesshomaru's bed and saw his sleeping figure. His hair laid wildly around his frame, and he was topless. The blanket covered the bottom half of his body, and Kagome couldn't help but stare at his face, he looked like a god.

Kagome bent down and tapped him but he didn't respond or move.

"Sesshomaru," she said while tapping him on his shoulder. Sesshomaru moved slightly, but he didn't wake up. _Damn he's a heavy sleeper. _

Kagome went around to the other side of his bed and quietly got underneath the covers. The comfort of Sesshomaru's pillow and the warmth and coziness of his bed, made Kagome fall asleep almost instantly. She didn't have any more nightmares.

**~Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning and stretched, when his hand hit something. He turned over and saw Kagome lying peacefully next to him. She was cuddled with his pillow and was smiling slightly, and the sun hit her face, making her look beautiful. Sesshomaru stared at her sleeping for a little while and smiled slightly to himself. He then got out of his bed and proceeded to his office.

**Please Review!**


	28. Change

**Next Chapter! I hope that you enjoy! Pretty please review!**

**Change**

It was the first week in July and Kagome had been in Sesshomaru's mansion for almost two months. The two have grown to become more comfortable with each other, especially after the party and Kagome sleeping in Sesshomaru's bed. Kagome finished helping Sesshomaru with the plans for the party, and instead of seeing him once every few days, he would check on her every day. None of her friends or family had heard anything or seen Ko since the party, and Sesshomaru didn't receive any visits from Kagura since the last incident. Plus she had been going to her psychiatrist and been able to work out some of her problems and had been feeling more clear.

Kagome sat on her bed playing Temple Run. It was Thursday morning and Kagome had on a light yellow strapless dress. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had on light make up. A knock on the door broke Kagome from her game playing. "Come in."

Sesshomaru walked in wearing a short-sleeve white shirt and dark jeans. His long silvery-white hair cascaded down his back. Kagome smiled as he walked to her bed and sat down.

"Hi Sesshomaru," she said smiling.

"Hello Kagome."

"What's up?" Kagome crossed her legs and placed her phone on the night stand.

"Well, the party that you helped me plan is tomorrow."

Kagome nodded. "I know. Is there something that you need me to do?"

"No, you did a lot already. I just think that it would be rude for you to not attend a party that you helped to plan."

Kagome's smile went wider. "Is this your way of asking me to be your date to your party?"

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his long hair. "Don't get all excited Kagome. This Sesshomaru is asking will you like to attend."

"Sesshomaru, we known each other for about two months already, you can ask me."

Sesshomaru released a breath. "Kagome Higurashi, will you be my date to the annual party for Taisho Corps?"

"Of course I will. Now was that so hard Sesshomaru?"

"Look Kagome, don't tease this Sesshomaru."

Kagome chuckled. "So, do we have to take another mall trip? I can call Yumi and Sango."

"No, we do not have to take a mall trip. Your dress is being made as we speak and is being delivered."

Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Sesshomaru, you don't have to that-"

"Kagome, yes I have to do this. There will be press here and many important clients. You need to look your best. Tomorrow you will be sent around in my limo to do everything else girls do to get ready."

Kagome smiled and hugged Sesshomaru tightly. "I really appreciate this."

When she broke away from him she looked into his eyes and blushed slightly. "Um Sesshomaru, can you let go of my waist?"

Sesshomaru looked down and removed his hands from Kagome's waist. "This Sesshomaru has to go."

Before Kagome could respond Sesshomaru left the room.

**Please Review!**


	29. Party: Part One

**Heyy Everyone! Next chapter is up, and I hope that you enjoy it. Please let me know what you're thinking of the story. I received so many lovely reviews so far and I really appreciate everyone that reviewed. **

**Party: Part One**

Kagome stood in front of the mirror in her room. That day, she got her nails and feet done, eyebrows waxed, and hair done with the help of Sesshomaru and his driver. Her hair was blown and curled into looses curls. The makeup stylist left her room a few minutes prior after putting on pretty silver eye shadow with black eyeliner and also had on a light pink lip gloss; she looked gorgeous. She had on her robe, waiting for Nala to bring her dress. Kagome stood in the mirror making sure everything was in place, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Nala came in with a garment bag and a shoe box. Kagome turned around excitedly and smiled. "I'm assuming that is my dress and shoes."

"Nala smiled. "Absolutely. And you look gorgeous Kagome. Your makeup and hair look so pretty."

Kagome blushed slightly. "Aww, Nala. Your making me blush."

Nala placed Kagome's dress and shoes on her bed. "Hurry Kagome, the party starts in fifteen minutes, there are already a lot of people here."

Kagome nodded and Nala left the room. Kagome went over to where her dress lay on her bed and unzipped the garment bag. In front of her lay a silver Vera Wang pleated beaded strapless gown**. **Kagome opened the shoe box to reveal five inched strapped, white stilettos. Kagome lifted the dress and held it to her body. She then slipped off her robe, exposing her Victoria Secret lace undergarments and stepped into the dress. She walked over to the mirror and examined it. She tried to zip up the dress, but couldn't get it all the way up. She continued fighting with the sipper until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

When she turned around, she was met with Sesshomaru entering the room with two small black boxes. He looked sexy yet professional in a black Armani suit with matching shoes, and a silver collared shirt. His long hair was flowing down his back, adding to his sexiness. When Sesshomaru saw Kagome, he stopped and looked at her appearance.

"Um…Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" Kagome asked smiling as she continued to fight with the zipper.

Sesshomaru placed the two boxes on her bed and went over to her. "Let go of the zipper."

Kagome did as she was told and held her chest to hold up the dress as Sesshomaru slowly zipped her dress. Kagome smiled to Sesshomaru through his reflection in the mirror. "Thanks Sesshomaru."

"You look beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Kagome smiled. "Thanks to you, and you don't look so bad yourself."

Sesshomaru gave a slight smile and retrieved the boxes from Kagome's bed. When he returned, he placed a silver necklace with a white gem around Kagome's neck. He then opened the other box, with held the matching bracelet and put it on Kagome's wrist.

"Wow, these are so beautiful. Thank you so much."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Are you ready to go downstairs? Most of the guests are here and the press, and…my father and brother. We need to make our entrance."

Kagome's face dropped. "An entrance?"

"Yes, we do this every year."

"You did not tell me this was a part of the deal," Kagome said folding her arms.

"Kagome, I'm Sesshomaru Taisho. I am throwing this party, I need to make an entrance."

"So, you can make the entrance by yourself."

"But you're my date, you have to make it with me."

Kagome released a breath and looked at Sesshomaru. "Ok, I'll make the entrance with you, I just have to put my shoes on."

Kagome went over to her bed and put her shoes on, making her almost reach Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Wow, I really need to wear heels more often."

Sesshomaru held his arm out to Kagome and she took it. The two strode out of her room and to the top of the long staircase. Kagome looked down and saw hundreds of well-dressed business professionals mingling and holding champagne glasses.

_Oh no, this is too much for me. _

"You know Sesshomaru, when I was eight I always wanted to be in a pageant, but my grandmother thought it was for shallow people. Plus I always felt like being on display was too much for me, I don't think I told you that I suffer from stage fright. When I was in my High School talent show I hurled chunks all over the stage. You definitely know that I didn't win that, and in the-"

"Kagome?" Sesshomaru whispered, cutting her off.

"Yes?" she replied sweetly.

"You need to shut up."

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can, we just have to take it slow."

Kagome took a few deep breaths and nodded, and the two began to descend the staircase. When they did, the press began taking hundreds of pictures and the talking seemed to get louder. _Who is that? Who is that woman? Sesshomaru looks dashing. She is gorgeous. _As Kagome continued down the stairs she felt a little more at ease. Once the two reached the bottom of the stairs and the cameras slowed down slightly, Sesshomaru led Kagome through the guests who were staring in awe.

"I have to give my speech, so we have to go to the stage," he whispered.

Kagome looked up at him with a feigned smile. "You keep adding things at the last minute Sesshomaru. I didn't know dates were supposed to do all of this."

"If you're the date of Sesshomaru Taisho you have to."

Kagome sighed, but continued to smile for the cameras. Sesshomaru led Kagome up onto the stage and she stood some ways behind, as he went up to the microphone. Everyone turned their attention to Sesshomaru as he began to speak.

"Good evening everyone," he said smoothly. It seemed that even more flashes were seen just at that one moment. Kagome looked out into the hundreds of people, who seemed to be staring intently at her both and Sesshomaru.

"I am happy to say that Taisho Corps has been running successfully for over eight years, thanks to the hundreds of backers here tonight, that we have for our company."

The guests began to clap. Sesshomaru scanned over the room and saw Inutaisho and Inuyasha in the middle of the room.

"Thank you for coming every year to our party to celebrate our success. Thanks to everyone, we have spread to Malaysia, India, France, Asia, and England. We currently are expanding to Costa Rica. We have thwarted our competitors, and keep achieving excellence."

The guests began to clap again.

"So let's enjoy ourselves tonight and celebrate another year of success. If everyone will move into the living room, there will we various wines and food. Enjoy the night."

The audience began to clap louder and the cameras flashed again. Kagome clapped and smiled and scanned the audience until she froze. The black hair, black eyes, the fist, the drop into the street, the punch to her face, the…touching, all came back to her. The two people that she didn't want to see stood towards the back smirking at her: Ko and Kagura. Sesshomaru turned around and saw Kagome's panicked face and turned towards where she was looking, but no one out of the ordinary was there. He walked over to Kagome and took her hand.

"Kagome, look at me, what did you see?"

Kagome looked up into Sesshomaru's face. "I…I."

"Kagome what did you see?"

"Sesshomaru I'm so sorry, I don't mean to do this here."

"Tell me what you saw."

"Ko is here with Kagura," she said tearing.

Sesshomaru looked back again, and no one was there. "Kagome, no one is there."

Kagome looked back to where she saw the two of them; no one was there. Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes again. "I'm sorry, maybe I imagined it."

"Come, everyone is going to the living room."

Kagome nodded and took Sesshomaru's arm and the two proceeded to the living room.


	30. Party:Part Two

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews: Kitsune Furieux (your review made me smile and laugh), N'Spirit, iloveyou99, SookieBeaver (your reviews make me so happy), Sesshomaruluvah2414, phoenixmel, and Britt. I really appreciate all of the reviews that you wrote, they really make my day. Thank you sooo much. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**Party: Part Two**

When Kagome entered the living room she was surprised at how nice the room looked. There was an ocean blue and silver balloon arch around the door and there were the same colored streamers on the ceiling. The waiters and waitresses walked around serving the hors d'oeuvres and wine. Kagome felt at ease that everything was exactly how she and Sesshomaru planned it, and put Ko and Kagura at the back of her mind.

Sesshomaru bent down and whispered in Kagome's ear. "Liking the party?"

Kagome smiled up at him. "Of course, it's beautiful."

Sesshomaru and Kagome continued to walk into the party and many guests waved and smiled at both of them. As they kept walking, Sesshomaru and Kagome saw Inutaisho and Inuyasha walking towards them and Kagome tensed.

"Kagome, I'm sure there will not be a problem this time."

"How do you always know how I feel?"

"You nearly cut off the blood in my arm." Kagome blushed slightly and Inutaisho and Inuyasha stopped in front of the two.

"Son, great job with the party, and Kagome thanks for your help. You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you Mr. Taisho, I appreciate your kind words. I also want to apologize for how I acted before, I was out of line." Kagome said smiling.

"Oh honey, call me Inutaisho, like I said before no need to be so formal," he said chuckling. "And no need to apologize, we all were out of line." Inutaisho then looked at Sesshomaru. "Son, I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

Sesshomaru nodded and looked at Kagome. "I'll be back in a little." Kagome nodded and he followed Inutaisho out of the room and left Inuyasha standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hello Kagome."

Kagome's eyebrows rose slightly. "You actually used my name."

"Feh, whatever. Anyway I have something to say to you."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I'm…I'm sorry."

Kagome eyes went wide and she just stared at Inuyasha. "Are you gonna to say something, or are you just gonna stare at me like a wide eyed fish?"

Kagome blushed slightly. "I forgive you." She began to walk away until Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"That's it? No arguing, no cussing me out?"

Kagome chuckled. "Inuyasha, I don't know how many other girls you insulted, but I'm not like the rest of them. I know you and Sesshomaru don't get along and you both take opportunities to mess with the other one. In this case, that was me. I don't hold grudges, and I genuinely forgive you. Besides, I think I did enough cussing out the last time we saw each other."

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head and nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled and then walked away. The press was there and taking pictures and some people were dancing. Kagome decided to go freshen up in the bathroom. She left the living room, turned left, and entered the bathroom some ways down. Kagome went over to the sink and looked into the mirror, and began running her fingers through her hair and examining her make up until a girl walked out of the stall in the far corner began walking over to her. She looked over and froze at who she saw.

It was Kagura.

"Surprised to see me?" she said.

Kagome looked composed, but her insides felt like shattered glass. "I did see you in the audience, when Sesshomaru was giving his speech. If that's the case then…"

Kagura smirked and walked until she was standing in front of Kagome. Kagome's mouth was open, but she couldn't get out what she wanted to say. Before she could react a hand covered her mouth and she passed out.

**~Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru sat at his desk while Inutaisho sat across from him. Inutaisho ran his fingers through his ponytail and then spoke to Sesshomaru.

"Son, I'm here first of all to apologize about what happened before. I know that months have gone by, but I still am very sorry for that."

Sesshomaru continued to stare at Inutaisho.

"I also want to talk about the business. We are running a family business, and we are not acting like a family. That really bothers me."

"Father, I am not the fault of why we aren't a family."

"Your brother isn't at fault either; he didn't ask to be here son."

"Then you're at fault."

"How I am at fault son?"

"If you didn't cheat on my mother with your mistress, Inuyasha would have never been born, and my…never mind. I have a party to host."

Sesshomaru walked towards the door until Inutaisho spoke again. "It was a freak accident son. What happened to your mother?"

Sesshomaru released a breath. "That doesn't bother me anymore. She has been gone for a long time."

"Then why do you hold a grudge?"

Sesshomaru paused and then composed himself. "I have to go."

When he entered the living room, he looked around for Kagome but didn't see her. He tried to smell her scent, but couldn't get passed the various foods and perfume smells. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha sitting on one of the couches and went over to him.

"Did you see Kagome?"

"She went to the bathroom about-"Inuyasha started while looking at his watch. "Twenty minutes ago."

_That's a long time to be in the bathroom._

"Hn." Sesshomaru went down the hall to the girl's bathroom and knocked on the door. "Kagome, are you in there? Kagome?"

He didn't hear a response and entered the bathroom to be hit with Kagome's scent. He looked in all of the stalls and didn't see her. As he was about to leave the bathroom until he saw a notes by the sink. He picked it up and read it, it was written in Kagura's handwriting and he growled slightly. It read: _I told you that you would regret your decision. Don't bother looking for her._

Sesshomaru's eyes went blood red and he let out a growl that shook the entire bathroom.


	31. Confrontation

**Heyy Everyone! Please enjoy this next chapter. **

**Confrontation**

Kagome woke up slightly and her vision was blurred. She could see the outline of a figure that she knew was Ko.

"Come on babe, just let me cut her face, just one scratch across her delicate cheek."

"Kagura, you're not touching her face. You do, I will hurt you."

Kagura sucked her teeth. "First Sesshomaru and now you. Why does everyone feel that need to protect her?"

Ko ignored her and the two kept walking across Sesshomaru's lawn.

"Ko, why-"

"Kagura, shut up. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

Kagura began to tear, but held them back. Kagome's head rolled to the side, she couldn't make out where she was.

**~Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru left the bathroom and followed Kagome's scent until he was led out of his mansion and to his backyard. He looked around and didn't see anything but the open field of grass.

_Damn, all of these scents are getting to me!_

Sesshomaru continued to walk forward until he heard someone talking.

"Kagura, shut up. We need to get out of here as soon as possible."

_Their ahead!_

Sesshomaru used his demon speed and stopped in front of the two and Ko and Kagura stopped abruptly. Sesshomaru's eyes were piercing red and his nails began to elongate when he saw Kagome passed out.

"S…Sesshomaru, what's wrong with your eyes? That's how they were that day," Kagura asked backing up.

Ko smirked and his eyes pierced red. He dropped Kagome on the ground, and his nails began to elongate.

"You're not the only demon here Sesshomaru," Ko said smiling mischievously.

"I should have known that's why you keep beating her. You feel control over her. What are you, a pathetic wolf demon that can't control himself?"

Ko's breathing came rougher and Sesshomaru's claws began to drip green. The two then charged at each other.

**~Kagome~**

Kagome opened her eyes slightly and her vision was still very unclear. She turned her head and saw Kagura smiling evilly down at her.

"Still feeling dizzy and can't see hun?"

Kagome's head moved to the side. "I'll have to use this to my advantage."

Kagome looked back up at Kagura and saw the outline of her hand coming in contact with her face. Kagome winced and rolled over but Kagura kicked her in the stomach and she stopped.

_Where's Sesshomaru? Someone._

"That's right bitch, you don't ever take what's mine."

Kagome lifted her head slightly and looked around. She saw the outline of a man with silver hair, and he was fighting someone, his hands were dripping green.

_Is that Sesshomaru and Ko? Why are they like that?_

Kagome steadied herself on her hands and knees but Kagura delivered another blow to her stomach and she feel to the ground roughly. Kagome turned her head and squinted at Kagura, she was coming at her with another hit.

**~Sesshomaru and Ko~**

Sesshomaru hit Ko in the jaw and he flew back. Ko was charging at him until he heard Kagura punch Kagome. Sesshomaru looked over and saw Kagome passed out and rushed over to her.

"Kagome wake up."

Sesshomaru felt her pulse and it was beating, but faintly. Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and his magenta stripes began to appear on his face, along with his moon on his forehead.

"Ko, let's get out of here! Quick!"

Ko ran over to Kagura and grabbed her. "I'll be back for what's mine Sesshomaru." He then used his speed and left.

Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths and he went back to his human self. He ran over to Kagome and saw another gash on her cheek, and her dress had blood on it where her stomach was. He picked her up and took her inside.

**Please Review! Only ten seconds! lol**


	32. Feelings?

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter, please enjoy!**

**Feelings?**

Kagome woke up and looked around, she was in her room and her vision was now clear. She sat up slightly and winced when she felt a pain shoot through her stomach. She sat up slower and managed to sit against the head board and blinked her eyes a few times to try and recall last night's events.

_Were Sesshomaru's fingers really dripping a green substance?_

Kagome shook her head. "I'm going crazy."

Kagome went to step off her bed until Sesshomaru walked in her room. "Kagome, stay in bed."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sesshomaru, I know I'm hurt, but I have to use the bathroom."

Sesshomaru frowned and walked over to Kagome. He pushed her legs back in the bed gently and sat down next to her.

"How are you feeling?"

Kagome sighed. "Well right now, I really have to pee."

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a blank look and Kagome rolled her eyes slightly. "I have a slight headache and I have that same pain in my stomach like before."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Kagura hurt you last night. I apologize for not being able to protect you from her. I was fighting Ko off."

Kagome placed a comforting hand over Sesshomaru's. "You can't protect me from everything. You already did enough. I just thought that he would stop, it's been two months.

Sesshomaru stared at her. Her straightened hair was slightly wavy, and her makeup from last night was slightly smudged. She fiddled with her hands as she sat, and she had on her light pink nightgown. She looked tired, but she was still beautiful. _Should I tell her about…me?_

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said waving her hands in front of his face. Sesshomaru snapped out of his stare and his thoughts and looked at a smiling Kagome.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You were staring at me."

"No, you're mistaken. I was in deep thought."

"It's ok to admit it Sesshomaru."

"This Sesshomaru was not staring. We are only friends, I am not attracted to you."

Kagome's cheery face went slightly down and Sesshomaru didn't know why, but his heart fell with hers. _This Sesshomaru has no feelings for this girl! I will not get feelings or become attached to this girl. She needed help and I helped her. That's it._

"Ok, well I have to use the bathroom." Kagome went to get up and she winced from the pain that shot through her stomach like a razor or skin. She held her stomach and took deep breaths. Sesshomaru put his right hand on her lower back and used his other hand to move her hair behind her, so he could see Kagome's face.

"What are you feeling?"

"Nothing Sesshomaru, you don't care anyway."

Kagome swatted his hand away and managed to get off the bed. She steadied herself against the bed.

"Like I said before Kagome, if this Sesshomaru asks, then obviously I am interested."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Interested and concern or care have totally different meanings Sesshomaru. If you're interested in something there is something about that object, or…person, that might make you want to learn more about them. If you care and are concerned about a person, you genuinely in your heart hope that they are ok and it almost hurts you when they are hurt. That is care. What you're doing right now isn't care, concern, or even interest, its pity because you have to take care of me again."

When Kagome tried to walk away, Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and she looked at him with fierce and tired eyes. "Let me go."

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Because I actually have a heart and have cared and still care for many people…even if they don't back."

Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's eyes and she stared back at him. "Sesshomaru you're staring again."

Sesshomaru didn't understand why his body was betraying him, but he moved closer to Kagome and her eyes widened. He bent down and lightly kissed her. Kagome stood unable to move, but she wrapped her hands around Sesshomaru's neck and his hands snaked around her waist and brought her close. The two savored the moment, and after what seemed like an eternity they broke apart. Kagome stared into Sesshomaru's eyes with her arms still around his neck and his arms were still around her waist. Her lips were slightly puffy from the kiss.

"Sesshomaru, what is going on?" she asked quietly.

Sesshomaru released a breath and lifted Kagome back onto her bed, and turned to face her. "This Sesshomaru does not know."

Kagome folded her arms. "Sesshomaru you don't just kiss someone, and not know why you did it."

"Well, this Sesshomaru does not know."

Sesshomaru went to stand and leave, but Kagome grabbed his arm. "Sesshomaru, you're not just going to leave and then ignore the situation either. We address this right now."

Sesshomaru released a breath and sat down and looked at Kagome again.

"This Sesshomaru feels…"

"Feels what?" she asked sincerely.

"Connected to you."

"What do you mean by connected?"

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his long silvery-white hair. "My heart feels weird when I am around you."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up and Sesshomaru stared at her. "Are you going to say something or just stare at me like a gaping fish?"

Kagome smiled. "You and your brother are truly related."

"Half-brother."

Kagome shook her head. "So, what exactly are you saying Sesshomaru?"

"I just told you."

"No, you're speaking indirectly. Tell me what you feel."

"This Sesshomaru doesn't know how to do that."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because what?"

Sesshomaru released another breath with seemed to vibrate off of Kagome's skin. "This Sesshomaru does not know."

"Come on Sesshomaru, you have to be able to tell me why you feel this way. What happened to make you not be able to communicate your feelings?"

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes, and she looked concerned about him.

"I'm sorry Kagome, but this Sesshomaru can't say."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the door before Kagome could grab him.

"Sesshomaru, please wait."

Sesshomaru paused and turned around, Kagome walked up to him until they were face to face and softly placed her hands on Sesshomaru's face. "Please, you can trust me."

Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's caring eyes. He grabbed her wrists and removed her hands softly from his face. "I'm sorry, but this Sesshomaru can't say."

He left Kagome's room, and left her standing.

**Please Review! **


	33. Confusion

**Heyy Everyone! Once again, thank you for your lovely reviews! Please enjoy this chapter. **

**Confusion**

Kagome walked around the park with Yumi, Sango, and Miroku. They were all eating ice cream cones. The park was filled with bubbly children and moms as usual, and the grass was bright green and the sun was relentless.

"So that's what happened Kags? He kissed you and then closed up on you," Yumi asked while licking her strawberry cone.

"Yeah, I just don't know what to do anymore. Sometimes he is so nice and caring, but if I mention it, he closes up or denies it. It's like he doesn't want to allow himself to care."

"Maybe he has been through something Kags and just needs time to get over it," Sango added while spooning Miroku some of her vanilla ice cream.

Kagome nodded. "Maybe you're right." Kagome threw out her ice cream in the garbage bin they passed.

"Kags, why did you do that?" Yumi asked concerned.

"I don't feel so good." Kagome smoothed her hands over her strapless white summer dress.

"Kags, don't think about this guy so much to the point that it makes you sick," Miroku added.

"I'm just at a lost here."

"Does he even know that you're out?" Yumi asked while brushing the tendrils out of her face.

"No, and why should I tell him, he won't tell me anything."

"Just give him time Kaggy, he's probably been hurt badly. It takes time to heal and trust and to feel again after traumatic events. Almost like you, after your situation, you decided to give up on love. But I guess you decided to ignore that decision."

Sango and Miroku made noises and Kagome blushed slightly. "I am giving up on love, I just want to see what's wrong with Sesshomaru."

"Kagome it's ok. Your young and don't have to give up on love," Sango added.

Kagome nodded. "I guess."

**~Later~**

Kagome got back to Sesshomaru's mansion around six at night. It was quiet, and she assumed that Sesshomaru gave everyone the night off. She walked up the long flight of stairs and approached the door to her room until she heard a loud bang downstairs. She heard a bang that seemed like it bounced across the entire mansion, and held her heart. She went downstairs and walked down the hall until she heard another bang.

_It's coming from Sesshomaru's office. _

Kagome walked to his office door and opened it. When she entered, she was met with Sesshomaru slamming his bookshelf on the floor. His desk was broken in half and his computer was shattered. All of his files were scattered all over his room. Sesshomaru stood looking out of the window and his breathing was coming roughly. Kagome entered cautiously.

"Sesshomaru? Are you ok?"

Sesshomaru seemed to tense at the sound of Kagome's voice. "Leave Kagome. Go upstairs to your room."

Kagome walked forward, slowly, until she was behind Sesshomaru. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned around slowly and looked at Kagome, his eyes held no emotion. "Kagome, I really need you to listen and get away from me right now."

"Why can't you just open up to me? Why do you find it so hard to trust? Help me understand you so I can help you."

Kagome reached out to touch Sesshomaru's arm, but he pulled back from her. "Please listen to me this one time and leave."

Kagome shook her head. "No."

Sesshomaru stepped forward and his eyes began to flicker and Kagome stepped back in fright. "Sesshomaru, your eyes are changing colors. What's going on?"

Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths, but his eyes continued to flicker. Kagome took a few more steps back and Sesshomaru's muscle began to tighten like he was fighting with something.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on?" Kagome asked nervously.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome like he didn't know who she was, and his eyes turned red and his nails elongated. Kagome's eyes widened and she turned and ran out of his office. Sesshomaru followed as Kagome ran down the hall and up the stairs. As she was going up the stairs, he grabbed her foot and she fell on the stairs roughly. She turned around and saw magenta stripes across his cheeks and a moon on his forehead. Kagome kicked him in his face and he stumbled back. She ran up the stairs and into her room and shut the door. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. She placed the nearest chair underneath the doorknob and slowly backed away from the door. She placed her bag on her bed and began to the police, but the door burst open and Sesshomaru stood there, looking at her like she was a piece of meat. He didn't look like himself.

"Please Sesshomaru, don't hurt me, I was only trying to help."

Sesshomaru walked over to her and Kagome went across her bed. "Please, don't hurt me Sesshomaru. Please don't."

Sesshomaru stood on the opposite side of her bed staring at her with his blood colored eyes. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ Kagome tried to glance around for something to grab, but she couldn't find anything in her reach. Kagome slowly backed away and Sesshomaru jumped across her bed. Kagome screamed and moved out of the way, and Sesshomaru fell into a dog position on the floor. She ran as fast as her feet would let her, and ran down her the stairs. As she heading down the stairs, she tripped and tumbled down the remaining stairs. She roughly landed on the carpet, and the same pain shot through her stomach. She slowly pulled herself to her feet and slowly ran to the door, but Sesshomaru jumped behind her and made a crack in the floor. Kagome turned around and Sesshomaru was approaching her until stopped suddenly and fell to the floor. He was holding his head and a low growl was escaping his throat.

_What the hell is going on?_

Kagome went over to Sesshomaru and got on her knees beside him. "Sesshomaru, what's wrong? I don't k…know what to do."

Sesshomaru began to shake slightly and his claws began to get longer and his hair turned completely white. Sesshomaru looked up at Kagome through his red eyes, and he looked like he was fighting with something. "Tell me what to do."

"You n…need to leave. Now," he struggled out.

Kagome shook her head. "I'm not leaving, tell me how to help you."

"Help me by leaving, or you might not be here in the next five minutes."

Kagome looked around the mansion but didn't any signs of anyone, she was at a lost. Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru and began to tear; his nails were fully extended and his muscles seemed to bulge completely through his skin.

_I don't know what's going on? I don't know how to help him._

Kagome began to tear, when Inutaisho and Inuyasha burst in the front door. Both of the men's claws were extended and their stripes were on their face. When they entered and saw Kagome and Sesshomaru, they immediately rushed over.

"Kagome, honey, you need to go upstairs and close your door. Now."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

"We will, but for now you need to go in your room, "Inutaisho said while holding onto Sesshomaru. Inuyasha did the same, but to the other side of his body. Sesshomaru's body was sweating, and he was shaking, almost like he was trying to fight something. His hair turned completely white and his magenta stripes went jagged.

"Kagome, go right now!"

Kagome stood up and ran upstairs to her room. The door was broken, so she stood in the way of the doorway and heard Inutaisho and Inuyasha help Sesshomaru. After about twenty minutes, the noise downstairs calmed down, and Inutaisho and Inuyasha carried Sesshomaru to his room. Kagome follow behind them, and watched as they set him down gently on his bed.


	34. The Truth

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter, please enjoy!**

**The Truth**

Kagome sat next to Sesshomaru, on his bed, as he slept while Inutaisho and Inuyasha paced across his room. Kagome brushed a strand of Sesshomaru's hair out of his face. He was back to his normal self, but his body looked tired and worn out. She looked up at Inutaisho and Inuyasha who seemed to be avoiding her gaze.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?"

Inutaisho and Inuyasha stopped pacing and exchanged nervous glances. Inutaisho then took a chair from the wall and sat in front of Kagome a little ways away while Inuyasha leaned against the wall next to Sesshomaru's bed.

"Kagome honey, this is our family secret, and you can't tell anyone this."

Kagome nodded. "I understand, and I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Seriously, not any family or friends, or co-workers, no one can know this."

Inutaisho released a breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "We are dog demons, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and I. Well Inuyasha is half demon half human since his mother was a human. We have been alive for about three hundred and fifty years. We hide our markings on our face so we can blend in with society, otherwise people would not take us too kindly. Especially with how successful we are. A few years ago, about five years ago, we came through the well in the park after fighting an enemy in the Feudal Era. We came here to start another life. We have great control over our powers, but sometimes they can get out of control."

Kagome shook her head to try and process everything that Inutaisho said. "I really can't be awake right now."

"You're definitely awake, we are demons," Inuyasha said his position on the wall.

"I never thought that something like this would be possible, this is insane."

"I know honey."

The three sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity, until Kagome spoke.

"So then what made Sesshomaru lose control?"

Inutaisho shook his head. "That is something you will have to ask him. We all have different reasons that make us…lose control."

Kagome smoothed her hands over her dress. "I'm just so confused about everything. Like how did you two know that Sesshomaru was in trouble?"

Inuyasha moved from the wall and stood next to his father. "It's because we are all related, we all have the same blood. So if one of us is in trouble we all feel it."

"And you still came, even though you all don't really get along now."

"Of course honey, we are still family regardless if we fight. Sesshomaru is still my son, and I will always be here for him even if he is angry with me."

"And he is my brother. I know he would do the same for both of us. Dog demons are very protective over their family."

Kagome nodded in understanding and released a breath.

"When Sesshomaru wakes up you will get a better understanding."

"I don't understand why my life keeps on getting more difficult. First the abuse and now I'm hearing that demons exist."

"Sesshomaru will explain everything to you when he wakes up. Right now he needs his rest and you should get some too."

Kagome shook her head. "Is it safe to sleep here? Or will Sesshomaru try to kill me again?"

Inutaisho and Inuyasha chuckled and Kagome raised her eyebrows. "What is so funny?"

"Honey, you were running from a dog demon, chasing is exciting to us. But if he would have fully turned then you would have been in trouble."

"Well if that's the case, I guess I'll just stay here and make sure he is ok," she replied smiling to Inutaisho and Inuyasha.

Both nodded. "We appreciate that."

Both men left and Kagome looked down at Sesshomaru's sleeping figure. His breathing calmed down and his body was less hot. She bent down and kissed his cheek, and then stood up and curled up on his bed next to him.

**Please Review!**


	35. Clarity

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter! A lot was going on in the last few chapters, right? Let me know how you like the story. Please enjoy!**

**Clarity**

Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly and was met with the sun shining into his room. He sat up in his bed and stretched and ran his fingers through his hair. He put his hands out in front of him and saw that his claws were gone. When he looked over, he saw Kagome curled up on his bed beside him, sleeping soundly. The sun hit her cheek delicately, and her hair laid around her. Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to her. He picked her up bridle style, gently, and began to walk her to her room. When he entered her room, she began to stir in his arms and her eyes opened slowly to be met with Sesshomaru's eyes.

"You're ok," she said smiling.

Sesshomaru placed her on her bed gently and sat down next to her. Kagome crossed her legs and Sesshomaru looked into her concerned eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that you know our…secret."

Kagome nodded. "Your father and Inuyasha told me everything."

"I assumed so."

"How did you lose control Sesshomaru? Your father told me that's what happened."

Sesshomaru released a breath and shook his head, trying to rid himself of what happened yesterday. "This Sesshomaru does not know."

"Come on Sesshomaru, your secret is out in the open now. At least help me understand, please?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and released a breath. "This Sesshomaru was upset about our conversation the previous day, the one when you asked me what happened that makes it so difficult for me to care. By you asking me all of those questions, I got very confused and annoyed. On top of the work that I have to do, my demon began to…toy with me. I was too far gone and couldn't stop it."

Kagome placed a comforting hand on Sesshomaru's. "Keep going."

"I lost control when I saw you. Then you started to run and my natural instincts were to chase you. I apologize for scaring you; I don't like to see you upset. I don't know why I feel this way towards you, but I do."

"So you…care about me?"

Sesshomaru's eyes cast downward. "I don't know what to call it, I don't know what I am feeling."

"Sesshomaru, I think you do know what to call it, but you don't want to allow yourself to come close to anyone."

Sesshomaru released a breath. "It's much more to it than that

"What do you mean?"

"I can't care, Kagome."

"Sesshomaru, everyone has the capacity to care. You just choose not to."

"Once again, it's much more than that."

Kagome put her hair behind her ear, and released a frustrated breath. "Then you have to explain to me what you mean."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and she stared back into his gold eyes. "This Sesshomaru can't."

"Why? Why is it so hard for you to trust?!" Kagome replied yelling.

Sesshomaru stared back at Kagome with his emotionless expression, but inside he was shocked at how Kagome yelled at him.

"Are you just going to stare at me again? And then say you weren't?"

Sesshomaru continued to stare and Kagome raised her hands in defeat. She hopped off of the bed and walked towards the bathroom.

"I'm so sick of rude men."

Sesshomaru rushed in front of Kagome and she stopped and glared at him. "Don't start using your crazy demon powers on me ok. I am out of here."

"Why are you so upset?"

Kagome shook her head. "Because you just kissed me, and then you say you don't know why. You stare at me and then say you didn't. It's like you care and then you say that you don't care. You're so aggravating."

"And you're so annoying when you talk too much."

"Ugh! You're getting on my nerves!"

Kagome began to walk around Sesshomaru until he pulled her back to him and they were face to face with each other. "Sesshomaru, I really am not in the mood to be pulled around ok. Let me shower and get my things so I can leave your mansion for good."

"You're not leaving this mansion."

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Why are you so mad at this Sesshomaru?"

"Because you're getting on my nerves."

"Stop talking to this Sesshomaru like that."

"I can talk to _this Sesshomaru_ anyway I want. Now let me go."

Kagome began to try and pull away from Sesshomaru, but his grip was too tight. "Let me go Sesshomaru, or I'm going to call the cops!"

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because you're like a freaking freezer and I'm trying to get to know you better, but you just keep on being rude and indifferent to me!"

"It's not this Sesshomaru's fault!"

"Then whose fault is it?"

"It's my past ok! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Kagome stopped fighting Sesshomaru and looked at him. His eyes were slightly sad. "What happened that got you like this Sesshomaru? You can trust me," she replied kindly.

Sesshomaru released a breath and led Kagome back to her bed; Kagome sat against the headboard while Sesshomaru sat in front of her. He released a deep breath and looked at Kagome.

"Remember when we were making plans for the party and you asked about my mother?"

"Yes, I remember."

"When we lived in the Feudal Era, over two hundred fifty years ago my mother was alive. I was very young, and my mother was so beautiful, inside and out. She had love for everyone she knew and for every being, she was truly a gem."

Kagome smiled at how Sesshomaru described his mother, she respected him for the love that he had for his mother. He seemed slightly happier just reminiscing about her.

"She would give food to the less fortunate; she always would spend time with me and support my father in all of his ideas. We were a very powerful family in my era and she allowed us to look over that sometimes and just enjoy the beauty of life."

"She sounds like a mother I would have liked to known," Kagome replied sweetly.

"She was. But of course, everything was not perfect. I snuck out of my house one day, to practice with my sword, and as I was going through the woods I saw my father with his mistress."

Kagome's eyes widened in shock and Sesshomaru looked pained by the memory, but he continued the story.

"I was hurt and confused. I did not understand why my father would cheat on my mother if she was so kind and loving to him. My father saw me looking, and I ran back to my house as fast as my legs would let me go. Since then, the relationship between my father and I has been terrible. I never forgave him for that and our family began to fall apart. A few months later, the mistress appeared at our house and my mother answered the door. She told us that she was pregnant."

Kagome sat where she was, speechless that Inutaisho would do something so horrible.

"My mother ran to her room and cried endlessly, I never saw her so hurt before, and I began to hate my father even more. For months after that my father would go between our house and his mistress's, and my mom became more hurt and depressed. But after my father was gone for a while, he came back next time with the baby, who was Inuyasha. His mother, the mistress, was human, so he was a half-demon. My mother and I stood in the hall of our house, and my father came to us with sad and tired features on his face, and told us that his mistress died, and he did not want to leave Inuyasha. My mother said she would take care of Inuyasha like he was her own."

Sesshomaru's breathing began to come rougher and Kagome placed a comforting hand on his.

"My parents' relationship was terrible after Inuyasha came into the picture. They argued more and more, and my father left for longer periods of time and did whatever he did, but my mother never took her frustrations out on Inuyasha. She treated him like she gave birth to him. But one day Inuyasha and I were practicing with our swords outside, and I won the battle that we were doing. Inuyasha was always a hot-headed little kid, so he threw his sword out of rage into the woods and then ran after it. My mother was looking out the window at what happened and ran after him."

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and shook his head sadly. Kagome never imagined seeing him so vulnerable and somber, it broke her heart.

"They were gone for at least twenty minutes, so I ran into the woods and sniffed them out. A few minutes later I ran into the woods and found Inuyasha picking up his sword. My mother wasn't with him and he hadn't seen her. We began walking back when we heard a piercing scream. Both of us ran to where we heard the commotion and saw about five demons attacking my mother. My mother was not fully a demon, so she couldn't fight them off. Inuyasha was still young so he ran back to the house, and my father was gone, so I fought them off. My mother laid on the ground in her silver and light blue kimono, bleeding. I…I picked her head up and laid it on my lap."

Kagome felt her heart constrict and she began to tear as Sesshomaru continued his story.

"She was crying and hurt, and there was no way that I could have helped her. I wiped away her tears, and brushed the few strands off her face. The last thing she said to me was 'do your best in all of your life and strive for success. I love you… and Inuyasha.'

A tear fell from Sesshomaru's left eye and he looked away. Kagome placed her hands on each side of his face and brought his face to hers. She brushed away his tear with her thumb. "I'm so sorry that you had to see your mother die in the most tragic way. I'm so sorry."

"I can't come to care for anyone again. I can't care for someone and risk losing them…like I lost my mother."

Tears fell quickly as she talked. "I never knew my parents and it was so hard for me to grow up without them. No child should have to go through that."

Sesshomaru's heart fell slightly, he didn't understand why he felt like that when Kagome was hurt. Kagome continued to cry softly, and Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her on his lap. She cried softly into his chest. Sesshomaru held her and massaged his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I'm sorry…that I pressured you into telling me when you weren't ready. I didn't know that you saw your mother get killed. I…I didn't know. I'm a terrible person."

"You're not a terrible person Kagome. You just wanted to know."

"I'm so sorry."

Sesshomaru's arms stayed circled around Kagome's frame as she continued to cry softly and his hand continued to massage her hair. After a few minutes, Kagome's crying slowed and she listened to the comforting sound of Sesshomaru's heart beat. She snuggled close to him and slowly began to close to her eyes. Everything was too much for her to deal with at the moment, and was tiring her out, even after she just slept. Ko, the demons, Sesshomaru and his mother, everything was too much. Sesshomaru looked down and saw Kagome falling asleep and slowly laid her down on her bed and stood to leave.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called sweetly.

Sesshomaru turned around and she was looking at him with tired eyes. "Can you stay…please?"

Sesshomaru stood at first, unsure of what to do, but he walked over to Kagome and laid down next to her. Kagome snuggled against him and he put his arm around her. For the first time in two hundred and fifty years, he felt at ease. With one last look at Kagome, he closed his eyes and drifted into a much needed deep sleep.

**Aww, poor Sesshomaru. This chapter actually made me tear a bit while writing it. Please Review.**


	36. It's a Date?

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter, please enjoy!**

**It's a Date?**

Sesshomaru woke up with Kagome sleeping on his chest, and his hand around her waist. She laid peacefully as his breathing raised and lowered her head. Sesshomaru ran his finger through her hair as she slept. She was beautiful to him, in any condition. He loved her curly tresses and her light complexion, it soothed him. She was like a breath of fresh air for him, but he didn't want to fall for her and then lose her, he just couldn't chance it. But he could no longer deny, he did like her…a lot. He never told anyone his secret, yet he felt comfortable enough to tell her. Plus throughout his entire life, many women have thrown themselves at him, but none of them captured his interest like Kagome had.

Sesshomaru picked up Kagome's phone off of her night stand and checked the time: it was 3:00pm. He placed her phone back on the end table and lightly tapped her. Kagome moved a little but remained asleep.

"Kagome, wake up," he said while tapping her again.

Kagome moved slightly and yawned. "What time is it?" she asked groggily.

"It's 3:00."

Kagome sat up and looked down at Sesshomaru, her eyes were slightly puffy and red. "3:00? I missed most of the day."

"Well you did go through a lot yesterday, you needed the extra rest."

Kagome nodded, "I guess you're right about that."

Sesshomaru sat up and Kagome stretched. "Kagome?"

"Yes Sesshomaru?" she asked while putting her hair in a bun.

"Would you like to go somewhere with me tonight?"

Kagome looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Really, where?"

"Would you like to go?"

"Of course."

"I'll be at your door at eight."

Sesshomaru stood up and began to walk to the door.

"But should I dress fancy or casual? Or maybe a little bit of both?" Kagome asked smiling.

"Whatever you want to wear."

"But I'm a female, we have to dress appropriately when going out."

"Fancy," he said smirking and then walking out of the room.

**~Later That Day~**

Kagome admired her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a white off shouldered cocktail dress that hugged her curves. On her feet she wore a pair of silver five inch strapped heels. Her makeup was done lightly, and she had on her favorite light pink lip-gloss. Her hair was in ringlets down her back and she held her sliver clutch.

Sesshomaru knocked on her door, and Kagome excitedly went over to the door and opened it. Sesshomaru stood in front of her door with a rose in his hand. He had on a white button down fitted shirt and a pair of black slacks and shoes. His hair was straight down his back, he was sexy.

"I'm surprised that we are matching," Kagome said smiling.

Sesshomaru smirked and handed her the rose. "Thank you, it's so pretty."

Sesshomaru held out his arm and Kagome took it. The two strode down the hall and then down the long flight of stairs. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise Kagome, just let this Sesshomaru take you."

**~Date~**

Kagome sat across from Sesshomaru in a beautiful restaurant named _Spicy._ The décor was so elegant and the band was beautiful. Sesshomaru and Kagome sat in a secluded corner booth, but were still able to see the rest of the restaurant. The restaurant was packed and Kagome was sipping her water while she and Sesshomaru waited for their food to arrive.

"Sesshomaru this place is amazing, I love it," she said smiling and looking around the restaurant.

"It's my favorite place to eat, they have really great sushi here."

Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru. "You're something Sesshomaru."

"What do you mean?"

"You're something special."

"Thanks."

Kagome put her hair behind her ears and smiled. Sesshomaru smiled slightly at Kagome and began looking around the restaurant until his eyes rested upon his father and Inuyasha entering the restaurant. Kagome saw Sesshomaru's face fall into a frown and turned to see who he was looking at.

_Of all the times to come and places to be, they would come here._

"Sesshomaru, if you want to leave, we can," she said sweetly.

"No, I'm fine. I want you to enjoy this place."

Inutaisho and Inuyasha began walking over to where Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting. When they reached the table, surprised glances were passed among everyone. Inutaisho broke the silence.

"Hello son, I see you recovered," he said fixing his tie.

Sesshomaru sipped his water and didn't acknowledge Inuyasha or Inutaisho. "Hn."

"Hello Inutaisho and Inuyasha. Nice to see you again."

Both men smiled at Kagome. "Nice to see you too honey."

Inutaisho began looking around, and the tension began to build around the table. "You see we usually sit at this table, and now there aren't any other tables left in the restaurant."

Kagome sat still unsure of what to do and Sesshomaru continued to sip his water.

"Well, I guess you won't mind if we join you."

Before Sesshomaru or Kagome could react, Inutaisho sat down next to Kagome and Inuyasha sat next to Sesshomaru. Kagome and Sesshomaru exchanged glances while Inutaisho and Inuyasha did the same. Kagome sipped on her water and put her hands on her lap, while the men remained silent. After about five minutes of uncomfortable silence the waitress came over and served Sesshomaru his California rolls and Kagome her Spicy Tuna rolls. She then took out her pen and pad and asked for Inuyasha and Inutaisho's order.

"I'll have the spicy tuna rolls with a coke," Inuyasha said.

"And I'll have the steak, well done, with broccoli and a cup of ice water."

"I'll be back with your orders right away."

Kagome picked up her chopsticks and her and Sesshomaru began to eat, while Inuyasha and Inutaisho sat in silence.

"So, son, how is everything going?"

Sesshomaru put his chopsticks down. "Father, with all due respect, I do not wish to engage in small talk with you."

"Son, please, I'm trying to fix things here with you. I don't want to cause a scene with all of these people gawking and looking at us."

"Then don't talk to me, it's that simple."

Inutaisho released a frustrated breath, and Kagome drank her water nervously.

"Bro, this really should be squashed."

"Inuyasha, I don't wish to talk to you at all."

"Why do you have to be such an asshole all the time? We are trying to be a family again," he replied slightly pissed off.

Sesshomaru's eyes began to flicker and Kagome placed a comforting hand on his. He looked up at her and smiled and Inuyasha and Inutaisho exchanged surprised looks.

"Son, we really need to have a meeting this week."

"If it's about splitting up the duties, then I will not be attending, we know how all of those turn out."

"Yeah, because you're an ice cold asshole."

"Boys keep it down, and don't make another scene in front of Kagome."

"Whatever, I'm so sick of this shit," Inuyasha said pulling out his Blackberry.

"And I'm sick of you being in this family in general. You always seem to mess up everything. Ever since the day you were born."

Kagome looked across at the men, and Inuyasha was a little somber but mostly pissed while Inutaisho looked tired and annoyed.

"I'm done eating here, Inuyasha move."

Inuyasha stood up and Sesshomaru slid out of the booth and left the restaurant. Kagome picked up her clutch.

"I'm sorry Inutaisho, will you excuse me."

"Of course honey, I will see you soon."

Kagome slid out of the booth and quickly followed Sesshomaru out of the restaurant. When she left the restaurant, she met Sesshomaru by his black Bentley. She walked up to Sesshomaru and placed a hand on his arm. Sesshomaru looked into her eyes with his sad ones.

"Are you ok Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru shook his head. "We always have a terrible time together. Either you're always getting hurt or my family destroys everything. I'm getting very frustrated."

Kagome looked around and only saw a few people in the parking lot. "Sesshomaru, you have to stay calm. K?"

"It's very difficult to."

"I think that if you all talked it out, and settled this for good, you would be able to move on from it."

"It's their fault, what is there to settle Kagome?"

"They're both your family Sesshomaru. I know that she was your mother and you loved her very much, but for the sake of the business and your family, forgive and move on. It happened so long ago."

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome for what seemed like an eternity. He brushed a strand of hair off of her face and placed it behind her ear, and she smiled.

"Sesshomaru, I have a place that we should go."

"What is it?"

"You'll see."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with raised eyebrows as she sat in the driver's seat.

**~Later~**

"Sesshomaru, you have to put your fingers in the holes," Kagome yelled while watching Sesshomaru at the lane.

"My fingers can't fit into these holes Kagome."

Kagome laughed and walked over to Sesshomaru. "Let me show you how it's done. Kagome took the ball from Sesshomaru's hands and put her fingers in the holes. She walked up to the lane, lifted the ball up, swung her hand back and released the ball down the lane. The ball rolled until it hit the pins and she got a strike. Kagome jumped up and down and turned to Sesshomaru.

"See? That's how you do it."

"This Sesshomaru can do that. But why do we have to wear these funny looking shoes while doing this?"

"For safety reasons. I can't believe that you never bowled."

"I never was so lucky," he said grabbing a ball a walking to the lane. Kagome rolled her eyes playfully in response.

Sesshomaru walked up to the lane and copied what Kagome did. When the ball rolled down the lane it landed in the gutter. Sesshomaru turned around and looked at Kagome.

"This Sesshomaru is done with this game."

Kagome laughed, "You just have to practice and you'll get it after a while."

The few people that were in the bowling alley were looking at Sesshomaru with amused expressions.

"When did you start this…game?"

"I bowled since I was six. My grandmother took me and my sister all the time, we always had a lot of fun."

"Hn."

Kagome smiled and picked up a ball. "Want another lesson?"

Sesshomaru's face went into a frown and he took the ball from Kagome. "No, this Sesshomaru will beat this game."

Sesshomaru followed Kagome's technique again and got another gutter. Kagome attempted to hold in her laugh, but she doubled over and laughed out loud. Sesshomaru frowned and continued to bowl.

**~Back at the Mansion~**

Kagome and Sesshomaru entered the mansion around one in the morning and walked towards the stairs. "See Sesshomaru you got better at bowling. You managed to get fifty points, even though you had to pay some money after throwing the ball into a vending machine."

Sesshomaru growled slightly. "Don't play with this Sesshomaru Kagome."

"I'm sorry, I was only teasing," she replied while touching his arm lightly. "We should play again next week."

"No."

"Please?"

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome pleading face. "Maybe."

The two made it to Kagome's room and stopped. "Well Sesshomaru, I had a great time with you tonight. We should do it again."

Sesshomaru nodded and the two stared at each other. Kagome rubbed her heel across the carpet and Sesshomaru ran his finger through his hair. "Well, goodnight Sesshomaru."

Kagome began opening the door to her room until Sesshomaru pulled her back to him and they were pressed together.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru bent down and kissed Kagome. Kagome circled her arms around Sesshomaru's neck, and his hands went around her waist and pulled her close. Sesshomaru didn't understand why he was so attracted to Kagome and Kagome didn't understand why she was going against her plan to not like another guy, but she was attracted to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's grip on Kagome's waist tightened and he pulled her close to him. Sesshomaru began to kiss Kagome passionately and Kagome hands began to play in his hair. Sesshomaru held her as if she would run away if he didn't keep a tight grip on her. The two kissed for what seemed like an eternity and then stopped. The two stayed close and looked into each other's eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I-"

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome and picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he led walked to his room and laid her down on his bed. Sesshomaru climbed on top of Kagome and kissed her rougher that time, and Kagome's legs wrapped around him. She put her hands around his neck and pulled him close while Sesshomaru began to kiss down her neck. Kagome arched her back and began to unbutton Sesshomaru's shirt. And Sesshomaru unbuckled his pants. Sesshomaru threw his clothes on the floor and Kagome pressed her lips to his as he began unzipping and pulling down her dress. Sesshomaru marveled at how Kagome's body looked and Kagome felt Sesshomaru's erection press against her leg. Sesshomaru extended his claws and slit her bra and panties revealing her body. Kagome tried to cover up her breast, but Sesshomaru held her hands back.

"You're beautiful, don't hide from me."

Sesshomaru began kissing in between Kagome's breast and her breathing came quicker and a moan escaped the back of her throat. Sesshomaru kissed back up to Kagome's collar bone and then her lips again. The two had a night full of continuous pleasure.

**Please Review!**


	37. Downhill

**Heyy Everyone! Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. Thank you: Kitsune Furieux (You always make me so happy after reading your reviews, and I'm so glad that we made that bond a few reviews ago-you know what I mean lol), SookieBeaver (Thank you so much, I always smile after reading your reviews), iloveyou99 (I love the excitement in your reviews, they motivate me to update quicker lol), and thank you so much to Lili27 and SomedaySunshineAnimeGirl. All of your reviews make me so happy. Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Downhill**

Kagome woke up lying on Sesshomaru's chest underneath his covers. Sesshomaru's arm was around her waist. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru's face and he was sleeping peacefully. She moved a few strands of his hair off of his face, and when he grabbed her wrist and she flinched in response. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome with tired and slightly red eyes.

"Kagome, what are you doing to this Sesshomaru?"

"Sorry if I woke you, I was moving some strands of hair off your face."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Thanks."

Kagome snuggled closer to Sesshomaru as his grip on her waist tightened. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and began to fall back asleep.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hn?"

"I'm happy that you care about me."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened, and he peered at Kagome and rubbed his fingers in her hair. "I'm not exactly sure what to call it."

Kagome's expression fell and she sat up. "Are you serious?"

"Please Kagome, don't get upset."

"I have every right to be upset. Like really Sesshomaru? You don't know how you feel about me even after what we did?"

"Kagome, I don't know how to say it."

"No, I'm so tired of that excuse. Was Inuyasha right, is sex just a casual thing with you?"

Sesshomaru sat up and looked at Kagome. "That's not true."

"Then can you tell me why you did it with me?"

Sesshomaru stared at Kagome and his mouth opened slightly, but he couldn't get the words out. Kagome's eyes began to tear and she covered herself as she got her things off of the floor.

"Kagome don't go."

"I trusted you Sesshomaru, and you used me to get what you wanted. I'm just so stupid."

Kagome stepped into her dress and zipped up what she could.

"Kagome, it's not like that."

"Obviously it is Sesshomaru. You can't tell me how you feel. I trusted so many men and was betrayed so many times. So many times, that I decided to give up on love. But I began to fall for you and care for you Sesshomaru, and I gave you a part of me that I shouldn't have given you. You know how I feel about you, and you used that to your advantage. I'm out of here…for good."

Kagome grabbed her clutch, shoes, and her undergarments off of the floor and began walking towards the door but Sesshomaru grabbed her hand. Kagome turned and glared at him.

"Kagome, don't go, please."

"Sesshomaru," she said as her voice began to break.

"Please, just stay."

"Why do you want me to stay?"

Sesshomaru froze again and just stared at Kagome with pleading eyes. Kagome pulled her hand from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Goodbye Sesshomaru."

Kagome walked out of his room and closed the door. With every step that she took Sesshomaru felt his heart break, and when she was no longer able to be heard, his heart was completely broken into tiny pieces. A tear fell from his left eye.

**Things sort of took a quick turn. Please Review!**


	38. Back to Normal

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter, I hope that you enjoy!**

**Back To Normal**

It had been a week since Kagome left Sesshomaru's mansion. Kagome was carrying a tray of drinks over to her table when Sango stopped her.

"Hey Kags, I'm happy to see that you're back," she said smiling.

Kagome smiled slightly and looked at her best friend. "Hey girl."

Sango furrowed her eyebrows. "What's wrong Kags?"

Kagome looked away from Sango and released a breath. "Nothing, I'm just really focused on work today, that's all."

"Well, what about Sesshomaru?"

"Sesshomaru who?"

Sango raised her eyebrows in confusion and Kagome delivered her drinks to her table.

**~Later That Night~**

Kagome sat on her couch watching The Little Mermaid, she was a sucker for Disney movies. Tears rolled down her face as she listened to Part of Your World. Her heart felt as if it would crumble and fall all the way down to her toes. Even though she was hurt by Miroku and Ko, she never felt this bad. Kagome hugged her legs and laid her face on her legs. _I'm so _stupid_, I always fall back in love so quickly. And now I fell for a guy that doesn't feel the same way and I got used. _Kagome let the waterfall of tears fall down her face. She cried to herself until she heard a knock at the door. She picked her head up and wiped her eyes and walked over to her door. When she opened the door, she was met with the smiling faces of her friends.

"Kaggy!" Yumi said hugging her.

Kagome hugged Yumi back slightly and Yumi pulled away and looked in her face. "Kaggy, your eyes are puffy and red, have you been crying?"

Kagome plastered a smile on her face. "Of course not, oh Miroku you bought food."

Kagome took the two boxes of pizza from Miroku and wings and set them down on her kitchen table. Sango and Yumi followed her while Miroku closed and locked the door.

"Kags, what's wrong? You been distant for the past week." Sango asked while putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kagome released a breath and tried to maintain her composure, but images of her and Sesshomaru together kept flashing through her mind and her tears began to pour. Sango gathered her in a hug and Yumi stared at her in sadness. Miroku walked over to the girls. Kagome pulled away from Sango and looked at all of her friends.

"I made a terrible mistake," she said quietly.

"What mistake Kagome?" Miroku asked soothingly.

Kagome released a breath and then spoke. "I slept with Sesshomaru."

Her friends looked like they seen ghosts. "Wow Kaggy, I want to say that's bad, but I can't find anything wrong that. You Sango?"

"If I had the chance I would do Sesshomaru in a heartbeat Kags."

Miroku cleared his throat and Sango blushed. "That's if I was single."

"I fell in love with him and gave him an important part of me. I thought he felt the same way, but he didn't. He used me."

Sango and Yumi's face fell and Miroku took deep breaths. "Oh no Kags, I'm so sorry that he did that to you. I never expected Sesshomaru would do that to you."

"Kaggy, I'm so sorry."

Kagome smiled slightly. "Thanks. I think now I'll just stick to my plan to never love again. It never gets me anywhere."

Miroku hugged Kagome and she cried into his arms. Miroku began to talk to her in placating words. "You'll find someone Kags, you will. You're an amazing girl, you're smart, beautiful, kind, and you can sing."

"Thanks, you're the best."

Kagome separated from Miroku and he wiped her tears away.

"Kaggy, remember when you were younger and you would get upset, you would sing?" Yumi asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Maybe you should do that now."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "I'm not that good anymore Yumi."

"Kaggy please, I heard you in the locker room that day."

"It would make you feel better," Sango added as she sat down at the table.

Kagome released another breathe. "Ok, here I go."

"I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin'  
Lovin' might be a mistake, but it's worth makin'  
Don't let some Hellbent heart leave you bitter  
When you come close to sellin' out, reconsider  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance

Dance

I hope you dance  
I hope you dance."

When Kagome opened her eyes her friends were staring at her with wide smiles.

"Absolutely beautiful Kaggy. Now you follow the advice of that song."

Kagome nodded and smiled. "I promise I will. Now enough with the heavy, you all know how I love hot wings."

**Please Review!**


	39. Forgiveness

**Heyy Everyone! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Forgiveness**

Sesshomaru sat in his office staring at his computer. The past week was hell for him, his heart felt heavy and he was…stressed? Sesshomaru never felt these emotions before. He couldn't focus on his work, he barely could sleep, his stomach wouldn't allow him to eat, and his eyes were growing bags. Sesshomaru had his fingers in his hair and his head was on his desk.

"Son?"

Sesshomaru looked up and saw Inutaisho walking in through his door with Inuyasha following behind him.

"Yes father."

The two men stopped and looked at Sesshomaru with wide eyes.

"You look like pure shit."

"Tell me something I don't know Inuyasha."

The two walked and sat in the chairs in front of Sesshomaru's desk. "So, are we all ready for another meeting?"

Sesshomaru released a breath and looked at his father and Inuyasha. "Yes, but first I have something to say to both of you."

The two men exchanged glances and then looked back at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and spoke.

"I want to apologize."

The two men stared at him wide eyebrows again. "I don't believe this, what has gotten into Mr. Ice heart?"

"Inuyasha, I'm trying to finish."

"What are you apologizing for son?"

"For holding a grudge against both of you, and causing more dissension in our family."

Inutaisho touched his heart and nodded while Inuyasha still stared surprised.

"What caused your change of heart after two hundred and fifty or so years son?"

Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair. "I had a really important talk with someone, someone that I…care about." Sesshomaru turned his head to the side so that his father and brother wouldn't see his sadness.

"Is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "Right now, I don't want to talk about her. I just want to fix this. I apologize for how I acted over the years. To both of you. Father I understand that you made a mistake, and Inuyasha it's not your fault that you were born. My mother's death was a freak accident, something that I should not have blamed both of you for."

Both men stared at Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha looked slightly less impassive and shocked than he did before. Inutaisho stood up and went over to Sesshomaru, and Sesshomaru looked at his father and stood up. Inutaisho gathered Sesshomaru into a tight hug and Sesshomaru hugged his father tightly back.

"I thank you for that son. I'm so sorry about your mother, you don't know how much it has plagued me all of my life. I'm sorry for the years that I wasn't the father that I should have been. But I am glad that you forgive me, I am so glad."

Both men released each other and Sesshomaru nodded. Sesshomaru went over to where Inuyasha now stood and the two stared at each other. Sesshomaru extended his hand to Inuyasha and he stared blankly at his hand.

"Do you really think that I want your handshake after all of these years?"

Sesshomaru put his hand down and nodded in understanding. "I understand, I wasn't nice to you."

Inuyasha smiled. "I meant that I wanted a hug."

Both of the men hugged each other and then pulled away. "You are my…brother." Sesshomaru replied smiling.

Inuyasha smiled in return. "I'm glad to have you back brother, and I apologize for the things that I have done."

"Ok, so enough with the heavy, what happened with Kagome?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "I messed up, that's what."

"Do you love her?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru thought and then responded. "I do, I love her a lot. I was too afraid to admit it to her before, but I really do love her."

"Then tell her that bro. I didn't woo Ayame by sitting in my office with my head on my desk. I had to fight for her. You need to do the same for Kagome. She is a great girl, even if my actions seemed like a thought differently. She is the one that you are destined to be with."

"What made you change your attitude towards her?" Inutaisho asked.

Inuyasha sighed. "That slap that she gave me that day. That really hurt."

The other two men chuckled. "Well hurry up son. Go see her."

Sesshomaru smiled and picked up his belongings. "Thanks, both of you."

Sesshomaru left his office and went to get his girl. It might have took him too long to get over his mother's death, and it might have took him too long to stop being the cold man that he was for so long, but he knew that he couldn't wait as long to get Kagome back. He knew that he loved her and wanted to be with her, he felt it in his bones. She was his, and he would get her, and end all of the suffering and pain that she was going through.

**Yay! They finally made up! Please Review!**


	40. Savior: Part Two

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter! I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Savior: Part Two**

"Bye Kags," her friends waved to her as they waited by the elevator.

"Bye guys, love ya!"

Kagome closed her door behind her and took her phone out of her pocket. It was 11:30pm. Kagome yawned and began picking up the pizza and wing boxes off of the table. She began to stack the boxes up neatly next to her garbage can until her lights went out.

"Damn, what else do I have to go through?"

Kagome walked over to her front door and opened it. The lights in the hall were still on. She then closed her door and went over to the window and saw that the buildings lights were on. _It's only my apartment?_ _That's weird._

Kagome went into her bedroom and walked over to her dresser. She took the flashlight out of the drawer and tried to turn it on, but the batteries were out.

"Damn, I need to go somewhere else."

Kagome used the flashlight app on her Iphone and began packing her bag when she saw a shadow move behind her. She dropped her phone and turned around quickly. Her heart was beating roughly, but she didn't see anyone. _Ko is nowhere to be found, he has been MIA for a while._ Kagome finished packing her bag, picked up her phone, grabbed her keys off of her end table, and began walking towards her front door. When she went to pull the knob, a hand covered her mouth and she froze.

"Hello _darling_," the voice said in a manner that would make anyone fall into a pulp.

"K…Ko."

"I'm surprised you remember my voice after you been with _Lord Sesshomaru. _He treated you nicely and bought you fancy dresses. Well I guess he isn't too nice since you're back here," he said smiling.

He let Kagome go and she turned around to face him. The light from her Iphone shown and she saw his eyes flickering red. "Ko, you're a demon?"

Ko walked closer to her and his eyes went back to normal. "I guess you figured out my secret."

"Is that why you keep on bothering me?"

"You guessed right again."

Kagome released a shocked breath. "I can't believe this."

"Your _Sesshomaru_ knew. What, he didn't tell you?" he teased.

"No, he didn't, and he wasn't mine."

Ko laughed loudly and Kagome cringed. She looked around slightly to see if there was anything that could help her. She saw a pen on the table next to her door.

"You know what Kagome, you need to be taught a lesson. For cheating on me with Sesshomaru first of all, but for ruining my life."

"Ko, if we were even together then you cheated on me with Kagura. And how the hell did I ruin your life? You ruined your own life for thinking that you could abuse me and that I would just continue to deal with it."

Ko laughed again and Kagome began to get pissed off. "What's so funny?"

"Oh my Kagome, don't get mad at me. I'm just laughing that you would think that we are on the same level. And that is why you keep getting yourself in trouble. I am superior and you will be punished for stepping out of line. And if you did not leave, I would still be able to keep the power that I had over what's mine."

Kagome began to chuckle and Ko looked at her in a surprised manner. "What's so funny Kagome."

"It's just that since I have been gone, I've been thinking. About my life and about what I don't want in it."

"And what is that?" he asked darkly.

"You."

Ko rushed to Kagome's face and his eyes began to turn blood red, but surprisingly she was not afraid. "I don't care what you want!"

"But you know what Ko, I do."

Before Ko could react, Kagome took the pen off of the table and stabbed him in his neck. His eyes turned completely red and he fell to the floor. His blood began to pour and Kagome opened the front door and ran down the hall as fast as she could. Kagome ran down the stairwell as fast as her legs would take her. When she reached the third floor, she heard the door from her floor burst open, and she ran quicker.

"You will not win!"

Ko opened the door to the first floor and ran down the hall until she reached the front door. When she turned around, Ko was charging at her and was turning into his full form. She knew that she was about to be in some deep trouble.

Kagome ran outside of her apartment building and ran into the street when Ko yelled at her. "I'm going to kill you."

Ko transformed into a giant wolf and was growling at her. Ko began to charge at her and a car began to approach her. Kagome rolled out the way of the car and the car swerved and hit Ko as he was running towards Kagome. Kagome stood up and looked at Ko's slumping form, he turned back to his normal self and was slowly getting back up. The stranger in the car got out of the car and she recognized the silver hair, the form; it was Sesshomaru.

**~Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru finally figured out Kagome's address by asking her bother-in-law, which was difficult since Kagome had spread the word about what happened. But after hours of explaining, forgiveness, and dinner, Sesshomaru got her address. Sesshomaru looked at the street signs and saw her street. He looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:30. _I hope Kagome is still up._ Sesshomaru continued to drive straight when a woman stopped in the middle of the street. Her hair was wild and she carrying a bag and looked out of breath. _That's Kagome! _He looked to where she was looking and saw Ko turning into his full wolf form and began to charge at her. He drove faster and Kagome jumped out of the way. As Ko was going across the street, he hit Ko with his car and knocked him down. Kagome stood slightly afraid and Sesshomaru didn't like seeing her like that. All the time Ko has to come and mess with her and hurt her, and he was just so angered with it at that point. Before he could try and calm himself his eyes blazed red and his markings came out and he was on top of Ko hitting him.

**~Kagome~**

Kagome was slightly afraid at seeing Ko about to get up. Before her body could respond or do anything, Sesshomaru was on top of him punching him continuously.

"Leave Kagome alone! Do you hear me Ko? Leave her alone!"

Sesshomaru picked Ko up by his neck; there was blood running down his face and he was choking. Sesshomaru's eyes were piercing red and fierce, his magenta stripes went jagged, and his hair was completely white. Kagome knew that she had to step in otherwise he would kill Ko. Kagome ran up to Sesshomaru and touched his arm, and he looked at her with his vicious eyes.

"Please Sesshomaru, stop, don't kill him. Please."

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and saw the fear and pleading in her eyes, and he calmed himself. He dropped Ko on the ground and he turned back to his normal self. Ko began to stagger back and cough continuously. Some of his scars began to heal.

"I'm s…still not done here," he struggled through his coughs. He then used his speed and left.

Sesshomaru took a few more breaths and Kagome stood in front of him. Sesshomaru looked at her and she stared back.

"Please get in the car, you aren't safe here anymore."

**Please Review!**


	41. Three Words, Eight Letters

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter! Once again, thank you so much for the reviews. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. **

**Three Words, Eight Letters**

Kagome took a shower and put on her pink silk nightgown. She sat at the edge of Sesshomaru's bed sipping tea. Sesshomaru walked into the room with damp hair from his shower, and Kagome looked up at him and smiled slightly. Sesshomaru sat down next to her with only a pair of sweats, and began to lightly rub her back.

"What's on your mind Kagome?"

Kagome released a breath. "I'm just tired of having to fight so much for my life. I just want an easy and happy life."

Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand."

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and saw empathy in his eyes, something that she was not used to seeing on him. "Why were you by my house? How did you find out where I lived?"

"Your brother-in-law told me after hours of asking and begging, explaining, and then dinner."

Kagome shook her head. "But I don't understand why."

Sesshomaru released a breath. "I'm trying to change a few things in my life. After you left a week ago, I felt…so empty. I wasn't myself. My heart felt so heavy because I didn't know if you were safe. On top of that, I was alone. And I really came to understand family and what family meant. So I apologized to my brother and my father today, and now we are on good terms."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's features and saw that he wasn't as put together like he usually was. His eyes were slightly tired, and his hair was a little knotty.

"I'm glad that you did that. That's wonderful."

"I know. But I couldn't have done that without you."

"I'm happy that I was able to help you, but you making up with your father and brother doesn't make everything ok with us."

"I know, and I apologize about what happened between us."

"That still doesn't make everything ok, you used me Sesshomaru. I don't even know why I came back here."

Kagome turned her face away from Sesshomaru, and he lightly touched her chin and turned it back towards him.

"Kagome I apologize for hurting you, that is not what I wanted to happen. I really have grown to have deep feelings for you. I never felt this way about anyone in the two hundred and whatever years that I have lived. I…I love you so much."

Kagome felt her heart do a leap in her chest at the sound of those words.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you after…what we did. I was afraid of opening myself to you completely. But I did love you then and I love you now, and I'll tell that to anyone. I want you in my life."

Kagome's smiled, leaned in, and kissed Sesshomaru. "I love you too, even if it has only been about two and a half months."

Sesshomaru's laugh vibrated off of Kagome's skin and danced around the room. "It feels good to laugh."

Kagome laughed. "I'm glad. Now can you say it again?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I love you."

She kissed Sesshomaru again and the two snuggled under the covers and had a deep, peaceful sleep.

**Yay! I think this was the moment that everyone was waiting for. Please Review! **


	42. Happiness

**Heyy Everyone! Once again, thank you for your lovely reviews! Nipi, I read your review, and I loved your idea. I think that I'm going to use that in one of the chapters. Thank you sooo much. I hope that everyone enjoys this next chapter. **

**Happiness**

"There you go Sesshomaru, you're getting better at this," Kagome said smiling up at him.

The two were at the bowling alley that they were at before. Sesshomaru smiled down at Kagome. "I told you this Sesshomaru would get the hang of it."

"You proved me wrong, I thought another ball would go flying into the vending machine," Kagome replied as she picked up a bowling ball and walked up to the lane.

"Hn."

Kagome did her technique and rolled the ball down the lane. She got a strike. Kagome began jumping up and down and turned around to Sesshomaru who was now looking with slightly upset eyes. Kagome walked up to him and poked his arm.

"Don't touch this Sesshomaru."

"Why? Are you being a poor sport Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked away from Kagome and Kagome turned his face towards hers. "What's wrong?"

"You doubted this Sesshomaru."

"I was joking, I'm sorry if you took offense."

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes and smiled. "I was joking."

"Wow, you're actually joking."

"You say that like you're surprised."

"Well, joking just really isn't you."

Sesshomaru smiled and picked up a ball and went to the lane when Kagome's phone rang. Kagome took her phone out of her pocket and saw Yumi calling.

"Hey girly, what's up?"

"Hey Kaggy. All of us are going to that lounge, _Words of Wisdom_, Wanna come?"

"Um," Kagome said looking at Sesshomaru while he bowled. "Yeah, we'll be there."

"Kaggy, who is we?"

"See you later," she said cheerily and then quickly hung up the phone.

Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and she smiled at him. "So, where are we going tonight?"

"How did you-, demon hearing. Well, you and I are going to a singing slash poetry type lounge. It's really fun."

"I don't know."

"Please Sesshomaru, for me?"

"I have never been to any place like that."

"That's more of a reason for you to go. Please?

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's pleading face and knew that he couldn't say no. "I guess it will be fun."

Kagome kissed Sesshomaru lightly. "Let's go get ready then."

**~At the Lounge~**

Kagome and Sesshomaru were sitting with Yumi, Miroku, and Sango. The group sat in one of the large booths that gave a great view of the stage. The place was called _Words of Wisdom,_ and had a great comforting vibe, with brown walls and a nicely patterned carpet. The walls were decorated with many pictures of celebrities that went to the lounge and various people who did excellent jobs performing.

Kagome laid against Sesshomaru as the performer finished his poem. The place was packed and the audience clapped loudly when he finished. The host went back up on the stage to the microphone. He was a cool Caucasian male who looked like he was in his late twenties.

"Ok everyone, give it up one more time for Prodigy!"

The audience clapped again.

"Nice, nice. We have a great crowd tonight. Now, we had many amazing poets out there tonight, but are there any amazing singers in the audience?"

All of Kagome's friends looked at her and her face went red. "No way, I am not going up there."

"Come on Kaggy, you have an amazing voice. Just get up there."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Save me, please."

"I never heard you sing yet."

Kagome frowned and Yumi and Sango yelled up to the host. "This girl right here wants to sing!"

"Oh really? Come on ma, show us what you got."

Kagome's face turned red as she stood up out of the seat and walked up to the stage, the audience began to clap for her. She smoothed her hands over her light pink v-neck dress that extended to her mid-thigh, and she focused on the click clacking of her white five inch strapped heels. Her hair was in ringlets down her back and she had on light make-up.

Kagome made it to the stage and stood behind the microphone.

"Hi everyone," she said shakily.

Everyone clapped and yelled back.

"I have always been a fan of Lee Ann Womack and Mariah Carey, I love their songs. But I'm more in a Mariah Carey mood tonight, so I'm going to sing Till the End of Time."

The music began to play and Kagome closed her eyes and allowed the music to consume her.

"Close to me  
Oh I need you close to me  
Loving me  
Close to you  
How can I get close to you?  
Help me to

(Chorus)  
Why can't you see?  
I would give the world away  
To have you by my side.  
I'm so in need.  
Each and every night I pray  
You'll come and save my life.  
I would love you  
Till the end of time.

Sesshomaru looked around at everyone, and saw that they were mesmerized by Kagome's voice and the words of the song.

I think of you  
Every moment I go through.  
Thoughts of you,  
I dream of you.  
All I have are so many dreams of you,  
Won't you please come true?

Oh why, can't you see?  
I would give the world away  
To have you by my side.  
Don't you know that I'm, I'm so in need.  
Each and every night I pray  
You'll come and save my life.  
I would love you  
Till the end, till the end, till the end of time.

Sesshomaru focused on Kagome as she sang and was captured by her words and her presence. She sang the words so beautifully and so powerfully. Almost like they were for him.

Tell me what you need  
Let me give you all of me.  
'Cause without you nothing's real,  
You're the reason that I feel, oh!  
Tell me what you need,  
Let me give you everything.  
Every moment, I'm alive  
Until the end of time.

Oh why, can't you see?  
I would give the world away  
To have you by my side.  
Don't you know that I'm, I'm so in need?  
Each and every night I pray  
You'll come and save my life.  
I would love you, till the end of time."

When the song ended, the audience erupted in a loud round of applause. Kagome opened her eyes and saw the entire room giving her a standing ovation. Kagome curtsied, and looked at Sesshomaru; he was smiling at her. The host came on stage and took the microphone.

"Wow, what an amazing voice. I think that deserves your picture on the wall."

Kagome smiled and followed the host off the stage.

**Please Review! If you haven't heard this song, you should really check it out, it's so beautiful.**


	43. Happiness Gone

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter. I hope that you enjoy!**

**Happiness Gone**

Kagome and Sesshomaru entered his mansion and began walking upstairs. "I can't believe I'm on the wall in the lounge."

"You were amazing, I would expect nothing less."

Kagome smiled and the two proceeded up the stairs until they heard glass breaking. Both looked at each other.

"Sesshomaru? Is someone...breaking in?"

Sesshomaru rushed to where he heard the noise and Kagome followed him. When Kagome reached Sesshomaru, he was standing in his living room and she stood shocked at what she saw. The entire room was trashed. The bookshelves and books were destroyed, the walls were written on, the carpet was ripped, the couches, and lamps, and end tables were smashed to pieces. The two proceeded to the ballroom, and Sesshomaru's picture of this mother was detroyed. Sesshomaru walked over to the picture and sadly looked at the mean things that were written on it.

"Ko did this, I smell his scent. And that was the only picture that I had of my mother."

Sesshomaru turned towards Kagome and his eyes were flickering. Kagome looked really upset. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru, I didn't think that he would do something like this. He took this to a whole new level."

Sesshomaru took a few deep breaths and his eyes went back to normal. He walked over to Kagome and placed a comforting hand on her arm. "It's not your fault that he's crazy. I have to make a call to the police and kill my security."

Sesshomaru took out his phone and left the room. Kagome looked around the room one last time and then turned to leave when she saw a note taped to the door. She picked up the small white paper and looked at it.

**You took what's mine, so I will destroy what's yours.**

**~Later~**

Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's bed after showering and just stared at the note, unsure of what to do. _How far will Ko go and will he ever stop? Since I am Sesshomaru's, will he try to destroy me?"_ Kagome released a frustrated and worried breath, and looked at her phone; it was 3:30 am. Sesshomaru was handling business downstairs. It seemed like days went by before Sesshomaru walked into the room. He walked into his room looking slightly tired and flustered. He took off his shoes and sat down on the bed next to Kagome and looked at her.

"He destroyed my office as well. But are you ok love?"

Kagome bald the note up in her hand. "I'm fine."

"What's in your hand?"

_Damn demon powers._

She passed Sesshomaru the note and he read it. Sesshomaru balled it up and put it on the end table. "He's not going to do anything, you are safe here."

Kagome sighed. "Maybe we aren't. What if he bombs the place next time, we should get out of here Sesshomaru. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me, or you. I promise that."

Kagome nodded and kissed Sesshomaru lightly. She then laid on his lap and he began to run his finger through her hair.

"So what's going to happen, with the damage?"

"I have people on their way at this moment, and my father and brother are also going to help."

The two remained in their positions for the next five minutes, until Kagome broke the silence. "I can't sleep. I'm too worried."

Sesshomaru sighed slightly. "I don't blame you. Come, we're going to a hotel."

Kagome sat up and looked at Sesshomaru happily. "Thank you."

Sesshomaru kissed her nose and she smiled.

**Please Review! Also, I'm in the process of writing an epic fighting scene. But I would really like if someone would read what I wrote. The first 2-4 people to message me will be able to get an early look at the chapters and incorporate some ideas. I would really appreciate this. Thank you for all of the new reviews, you all are awesome!**


	44. Another Threat

**Heyy Everyone! Here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Another Threat**

Kagome sat in Sesshomaru's office the next morning, on his lap, as he waited to hear the progress on the damage. Kagome laid her head on Sesshomaru's chest and he massaged his fingers through her hair.

"Thanks for going to the hotel Sesshomaru, I appreciate it."

"No need to thank me, I'm just here to make sure that you feel and are safe."

The two sat in silence and Kagome listened to Sesshomaru's heart beat as continued to lay on his chest, until Inutaisho and Inuyasha walked in a little in a panic. Kagome sat up on Sesshomaru's lap and was slightly afraid, because she knew that good news was not going to come.

"Son," Inutaisho started.

"Father, what's wrong?" Sesshomaru asked slightly nervous.

Inuyasha turned on the television in Sesshomaru's office and everyone was looking at the news. There was a reporter on the screen standing in front of a building that was destroyed.

"_What we have here today is the shocking and unexpected bombing of the Lotus Hotel which was behind me. This unexpected and sad incident killed about thirty people and about one hundred are injured. Successful business man, Sesshomaru Taisho, left with a woman earlier this morning by the name of Kagome Higurashi before the bombing. Otherwise the two would have possibly not made it out alive. We will have updates on this tragic event through the entire day. If anyone has any leads on who might have possibly done this incident, please contact the police."_

Inuyasha turned off the television and looked at Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome stomach felt horrible and Sesshomaru sat unsure of what to do.

"Sesshomaru, this…this is my entire fault. Now Ko is killing innocent civilians. I killed those thirty people, this is my fault."

Sesshomaru rubbed Kagome's back soothingly. "No Kagome, it is not your fault. It's Ko's fault."

"Yes Kagome honey, you had no part of this."

"Yeah, your ex is just a sick and twisted asshole."

"But if I was still with him, and kept letting him abuse me, would this be happening?"

"But love, you would possibly be hurt or even worse if you were still in that situation."

"But…but what if he goes after Sango, or Kikyo, or Myelin next? I could never live with that."

Kagome's stomach did a lurch and before anyone could get another word out, she ran out of Sesshomaru's office and into the bathroom down the hall. Sesshomaru was about to follow her, but his father spoke.

"Son, leave her alone for a second. She needs sometime to herself."

"But she's hurting right now, I have to help her."

"Brother, we need to discuss how to end this so Kagome won't keep feeling this pain and so no one close to us or her gets hurt."

Sesshomaru stared at the door in contemplation, but he looked at Inutaisho and Inuyasha's serious faces and knew that they were right.

"What should we do?"

"I'm thinking that we might have to resort back to our Feudal Era ways."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at their father in surprise.

"But, what about keeping a low profile?" Inuyasha questioned.

"When it comes to someone hurting my son and his loved ones, I don't give a damn about keeping a low profile."

**Please Review! I know I said I was trying to end this story between 40-45 chapters, but its kind of going over lol. It will be ending soon though, sadly. The scene that everyone is waiting for will be coming up in about two chapters, it might take me a few days to post it, but it's coming. Love the reviews, I love everyone that is enjoying this story, I really appreciate all of you!**


	45. Comfort

**Heyy everyone! I know that it's been a few days, but here is the next chapter. This one is short, but I'll post a lot of chapters throughout the day. Please enjoy and review!**

**Comfort**

Kagome laid on her bed and looked at the time on her Iphone; it was 5:00pm. She cried her eyes out for three straight hours. She was sort of glad that Sesshomaru didn't go and follow her into the bathroom; she did not want him to see what came out of her body. She was even surprised at it. Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room and she heard the click of the door. She looked up and he was walking over to her. She sat up and he sat on the edge of her bed.

"How are you holding up love?"

Kagome sighed and tears continued to fall from her face. Sesshomaru moved and sat against the headboard and sat Kagome on his lap. She cried silently into his chest. Once she calmed down for a little bit, Sesshomaru lifted her teary face and began to lick her tears away. Kagome was eyes widened slightly, but she got used to the feeling. Sesshomaru licked all of her years away, and Kagome smiled slightly.

"Thanks, you're the best."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her lightly on her lips. "We're going to end this for you Kagome, so you never have to suffer again."

Kagome snuggled against Sesshomaru's chest and closed her eyes. Her heart felt slightly less heavy at his words, and she felt herself began to drift off into a peaceful sleep. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome's sleeping form and laid her down on her bed. He stood up and walked towards the door until he heard Kagome mumble something. It sound like she said, thank you. With that, Sesshomaru smiled and left her room.


	46. Putting the Plan into Action

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

**Putting the Plan into Action**

"Absolutely not," Sesshomaru said folding his arms as he sat in his desk chair.

"Come on bro, that's the only way to trap this guy. I mean he is a wolf demon."

"And what is that supposed to mean to me, I am much stronger than that imbecile. What happened to finding his address?"

"I checked everywhere for this guy, he hasn't had an apartment or house or any place of residence in Tokyo. This guy is smart."

"Well, I'm not going for that, I want to just find him and rip out his lungs. That's it."

"Son, it's the only way to get him, and calm down a bit. He will get his, trust me."

"What's the only way," a voice said from the door.

Kagome stood at the door in a pair of white shorts, an ocean blue tank top and a pair of white sneakers. She had on light makeup and her hair was in a high ponytail. She looked much better than she did the day before.

Sesshomaru sighed. "My father and brother want you to be the bait of this plan for Ko."

Kagome pondered over what Sesshomaru said and spoke. "What would I have to do?"

"You would have to somehow get him to meet you and then we would come in and beat his ass," Sesshomaru replied.

Kagome's eyes widened but she thought again. "I'll do it."

Sesshomaru's face dropped and Inutaisho and Inuyasha smiled. "See son, your lady wouldn't mind doing it. Come over here and sit on this stool Kagome honey."

Kagome did as she was told and sat on the stool that was in between Inutaisho and Inuyasha but faced a very annoyed Sesshomaru.

"Why do you want to do this Kagome?"

"After what happened yesterday, I just really feel that this should end. I'm so tired of this, and no one else can get hurt. So if I just have to meet with Ko so we can arrest him, I'll do it."

All three of the men's faces dropped. "No honey, we are finishing this off for good."

Kagome's faced widened in shock. "You're going to kill Ko?"

"Love, it's the only way," Sesshomaru replied slightly more kind.

"No it's not. Why can't we get him arrested?"

"Because we don't have proof that he did those things to you, or that he destroyed the Hotel. This is the only way. To lure him to the park, by the well, and end this," Sesshomaru added.

"You won't have to suffer anymore Kagome," Inuyasha added.

Kagome looked around at all of the men's serious faces. "I don't believe in killing. And I know it might sound weird to say this, but I loved Ko, and even though he did those things to me and those people, I would not want to see him dead. No way."

Sesshomaru's face turned slightly angry at the fact that Kagome said she loved Ko. He obviously knew that, but to hear it was just awful to his ears, especially after he did those terrible things. Kagome is _his _woman now, and it was his job to ensure that she was not only safe, but happy as well. _Could I live with her hating me if I killed her ex-boyfriend? _Sesshomaru released a breath and then spoke.

"We'll lock him up somehow. We won't kill him."

Kagome's expression went slightly happy, and his father and brother looked confused.

"Thank you Sesshomaru and you both. I just think this is the correct way to handle this."

**~Kagome starting the Plan~**

"I'm nervous Sesshomaru."

Kagome sat on Sesshomaru's lap in his office, holding her phone in her hand, as Inutaisho and Inuyasha watched her.

"Don't be, we are all right here."

"But what if he knows that I'm lying? Won't he be able to sense that?"

"Not over the phone honey."

Kagome released a breath and dialed Ko's number, her hands were shaking as she heard it ringing. Sesshomaru rubbed her leg softly to calm her down.

"Hello?" said a very cold voice over the phone. Kagome froze at the sound of Ko's voice, and her mouth wouldn't allow her to speak.

Sesshomaru tapped her leg and she snapped out of her trance.

"Hello? Who the hell is this?"

"K…Ko," Kagome said sounding slightly hurt and scared. Sesshomaru nodded at how convincing her voice was.

"Kagome? Where are you, why do you sound hurt?" Ko asked in a nicer tone, it almost reminded her of how he used to be.

"Ko, I…I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I betrayed you. Sesshomaru is not the person that I thought he was. I just want to start over with you. Like it's supposed to be," Kagome continued while adding a sniffle.

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. I knew that he wasn't any good for you?"

Kagome felt Sesshomaru tense up at Ko's words. She looked at him and placed her hand over his.

"That's why I'm so glad that I…never mind."

"Where should I get you from love? Where are you?"

"Wait, what did you do?"

Ko hesitated. "Babe, let's just say he got what he deserved."

Kagome clenched her teeth at the sound of him calling her that, and Sesshomaru's eyes began to flicker slowly.

"I'm heading over to Tokyo Park, I'll be there in about an…" Kagome looked to Sesshomaru and he mouthed an hour.

"An hour."

"I'm so glad that you came to your senses, now we can start our lives over."

"S…sadly the people in the Lotus Hotel can't. Did you hear about that Ko?"

Ko froze slightly, "I…um…yeah, I heard about that."

"I bet you knew that I was in it too."

Ko froze a little longer than last time. "And Sesshomaru."

"Y…yes."

"But I'll be at the park in an hour my love, I'll see you then."

"Bye Ko," Kagome said sadly. Almost in a way that foreshadowed his doom that was going to come.

"Bye love."

Kagome ended the call and Sesshomaru smiled slightly at her. "You did great."

"Yes honey, very convincing."

"Yes, she did great. But now we have to fry this bastard before he does anything else. Time to head over to the park," Inuyasha said determined.

**Please Review!**


	47. Final Fight

**Heyy Everyone! Here it is, well at least the first part lol! I hope that you enjoy it. I put a lot of thought and work into it. Please review and let me know if you like it!**

**Final Fight**

Kagome stood in the forest by the well, the same forest where she was in her dream. She got the strangest sense of déjà vu. Kagome looked around the forest, it was very eerie and seemed so dark. It was only five pm and the park was darker then it usually was. Kagome stood by the well, when she saw Ko walking towards her. She continued to stand there until Ko saw her and ran to her, scooping her up in a hug and spinning her around and he then put her back down on her floor.

"I'm so glad that you want me back Kagome," he said coolly. "I promise that we will live much better from now on."

Kagome smiled slightly and looked around. _The boys are supposed to be here right now. Where are they? _Kagome looked at Ko again and smiled.

"I…I'm glad to hear that."

"So, let's get out of here."

Ko held out his hand, but Kagome didn't take it. "What's wrong?"

Kagome looked around again and still no sign of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, or Inutaisho.

"Why do you keep looking around Kagome?" Ko asked slightly suspicious.

"N…nothing. It's just that, I never been back here before. It's a little scary."

Ko laughed, but it wasn't his normal laugh, it was sinister. It almost made Kagome cringe, but she knew one thing, she was not going to back down.

"I'm not stupid Kagome, they are here."

"W...who are you talking about?"

"Don't play stupid with me, the Taisho's are here. But there is one thing that you are not aware of."

"And what is that?"

"I am always a few steps ahead of you."

Kagura stepped out of the trees a little ways away from Ko, with Inuyasha, Inutaisho, and Sesshomaru behind her. Their ears were exposed and their nails were elongated. The stripes on their face appeared. Kagome looked at the three in surprise; it didn't look like anything was wrong with them. _Why aren't they doing anything?_

"Surprised to see me hun?" Kagura sneered.

"Actually no, I'm not."

Kagura was walking towards Kagome until Ko stopped her. "Kagura, you will stay right there. I got her, you watch them."

Ko looked at Kagome. "You see Kagome, when you called me today out of the blue, I knew that something was up. Then you mentioned the Lotus Hotel and that sort of gave everything away."

Kagome shook her head. "You're such an asshole."

Ko slapped Kagome and she fell to the floor.

Sesshomaru's eyes blazed red and he started to charge at Ko, but Kagura turned and saw him. "Now, you see boys, I told you what would happen if you didn't do what I said."

Kagura pulled out something, it looked like a whistle. When she blew it, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho, started holding their ears to ease the pain. But the pain was too much to bear. Kagura kept blowing the whistle and Kagome stared in hurt and shock. Blood began to trickle from their ears.

"Please stop, please!"

Kagura stopped the whistle, and the three men slumped to the floor. "What the hell are you two doing? Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked tearing.

"Because Kagome dear, you left me for these…dogs. You betrayed me, and not only that, you tried to trick me."

"So, because I left you, you destroyed Sesshomaru's apartment, and killed all of those people in the Lotus Hotel."

"Well, it was you and Sesshomaru's fault, if you both weren't there I would not have targeted that hotel."

"But you killed innocent people! Do you even have a heart anymore? You hugged me and kissed me and would make sure that I was ok. You held me after my grandmother died, and you would bring me my favorite flowers. What happened to the Ko that I knew? Why are you causing me and so many people pain?" Kagome's tears began falling from her face as she looked at Ko. She was surprised to see that his expression softened.

"Oh please Ko, this bitch ruined a lot for you and me. Just do what you have to do," Kagura taunted.

"Ko, you don't have to do this, you don't."

"Don't listen to her, do what you have to do Ko, do it!"

Ko looked like he was struggling, like he was having difficulty debating.

"Please Ko, don't."

"This bitch betrayed you and went with another man! She betrayed you. You can't trust her, she just tried to trick you."

Ko looked up at Kagome and his eyes began to flicker. "Kagome, I'm done trying with you. You're done here."

**~Continued~**

Kagome stood up, wiped her face, and began backing away as Ko approached her.

"Please Ko, don't. Don't do this. I'll do anything."

Ko stopped walking and stared at Kagome with his dark black eyes. "Anything?"

"Yes, just please don't hurt me."

Ko walked up to Kagome and lifted her face to meet his. His pulled a knife out from the back of him and placed it in her hand.

"Kill them."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho, and shook her head. "I can't do that."

Ko smiled evilly. "Kagura."

Kagura blew the whistle again, and all three men began to hold their ears and slump towards the ground. They were suffering, especially Sesshomaru, Kagome couldn't see them like that.

"If you don't, we'll just torture them. Your choice."

Kagome was at a lost. If she didn't do what Ko said she would be killed, and if she did then the Taisho's would have to be killed. By her. And just having them suffer and have to constantly suffer was too much for her. Maybe them…having to die was the better choice. But then what about Sesshomaru? She could never do that to him, she loves him.

"I'll do it, just please stop doing that."

Kagura stopped blowing the whistle and smirked. Ko grabbed Kagome's hand and walked her until she was in front of the three men. Ko lifted them up off of the floor until they were on their knees in front of her. They looked so weak and hurt; it was breaking Kagome's heart.

"Kagura, keep that whistle in your mouth just in case they try anything. These dog demons heal quickly."

Kagura nodded and Kagome stood in front of Sesshomaru while Ko stood behind him. "I want you to get rid of _your precious love_ first."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru sadly, while he looked back at her with wide, but slightly weak eyes. Kagome's heart was crumbling and hurting.

"Hurry up Kagome, we don't have all damn day," Kagura said annoyingly from her right side.

Kagome continued to stare at the men, reluctant, and scared.

"Kagura, blow the whistle."

"No! I'm going to do it."

Ko smiled and watched Kagome anxiously.

Kagome lifted the knife above Sesshomaru and felt a tear fall down her left cheek. "I'm so sorry."

**Please Review!**


	48. Final Fight: Part Two

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the second part! I hope that everyone enjoys it!**

**Final Fight: Part Two**

Kagome lifted the knife, and quickly turned around and stabbed Kagura in her stomach. Kagura dropped the whistle and fell to the floor shaking. Kagome got on top on Kagura and repeatedly punched her in her face.

"That's for not leaving me alone!"

She delivered another punch to her face. "That's for punching me!"

She punched her cheek and made a gash. "And that is for hurting Inutaisho, Inuyasha, and my man!"

Kagura laid passed out on the ground, and Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha stared in shock. Kagome then looked at Ko who was about to grab Sesshomaru, and jumped at him knocking him the floor. Ko kicked Kagome off of him and she landed a few feet away. Ko stood up and his eyes turned completely red and so did Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha, and Inutaisho's. Their nails began to elongate and their hair became completely white. The stripes on their faces turned jagged and Sesshomaru's claws began to drip green.

Ko lunged at Sesshomaru, but he dogged the attack. Ko's body began to grow hair and his muscles started to bulge against his skin, he was transforming in to his wolf form. Sesshomaru slashed at Ko's chest and made a few rips in his shirt. Inutaisho ran over to Kagome and helped her up, while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were fighting.

"Are you ok honey?"

Kagome released a breath that she didn't notice she was holding. "Y…yes, I'm fine."

Kagome looked up at Inutaisho, and his eyes were flickering quickly. She saw him close his eyes and take a few deep breaths, and when he opened his eyes, they were back to normal.

"You did great Kagome, I'm so glad that you didn't cow down. But now it's time to finish this."

Inutaisho joined the other guys in fighting. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were attacking Ko from all angles, but he was quick. Inutaisho slashed at Ko from the back and his shirt ripped, revealing scratched across his back, but Ko kept fighting not even acknowledging the pain. Sesshomaru slashed at Ko with his poisonous claws across his face and Ko winced in pain.

Inuyasha delivered a blow to Ko's stomach, but he managed to dodge it, not noticing Inutaisho coming at him with another blow. Ko fell to the ground and glared up at the Taisho's.

"Now, it's time for you to go where you belong Ko," Inuyasha said fiercely.

Ko laughed evilly and smirked. "Too bad, I was having so much fun. Beating, and hitting, and beating her some more."

Sesshomaru picked up Ko by his neck and Ko began to choke. "Y…you can't do t…this. She doesn't want you to, does she?"

**~Kagome~**

Kagome watched the boys fight Ko relentlessly until he was on the ground. Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Kagome continued to stare at the scene and saw Sesshomaru lift Ko up off the ground by his neck. Before she could react, she heard a clicking sound and turned around to see Kagura standing in front of her aiming a gun at her heart. She was holding her stomach where Kagome stabbed her to stop the bleeding and her face looked horrible.

"You thought you and your precious Taisho's would win, but you were sadly mistaken bitch. I'm winning this."

Before Kagome could respond Kagura fired the gun, and she saw black.

**~Sesshomaru~**

Sesshomaru loosed his grip on Ko's neck and was about to put him down until he heard a loud sound. _Was that a gun shot?_

Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha turned to see Kagome on the floor and in a pool of blood, Kagura was aiming a gun at her. Everything in Sesshomaru turned. His insides felt hot and he wanted to…kill. Seeing Kagome shot, made him angry, pissed, and very upset. Sesshomaru eyes pierced red and his stripes went jagged again. Before he knew what he was doing, he squeezed Ko's neck until his head popped off of his neck and landed near his feet. He turned his attention to Kagura, and she looked terrified at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sped over to her before she could shoot at him and grabbed her wrist. He twisted it until he heard a satisfied snap and Kagura released a piercing scream. He grabbed her by her neck and she began to choke. She tried to pry his hands off, but he was too strong. He wasn't himself, he was gone.

Inuyasha and Inutaisho pried Sesshomaru's hands off of Kagura's neck and she fell to the ground roughly, and began to cough. Sesshomaru was fighting against his father and his brother to get at Kagura. She began to scurry back on the ground away from him, but it was difficult since she only had the use of one hand and was in terrible pain.

"Son, stop. Right now, Kagome needs you."

"She killed her, Kagura killed her, and now I need to do the same to her."

"We could possibly help her, but you need to regain control. Please regain control."

Sesshomaru stopped and his eyes went back to their beautiful gold color. He thought about what his father said, and knew that he was right. He rushed to where Kagome lay and picked her up bridle style in his arms. Her body was limp, and he couldn't hear her heartbeat. Inutaisho kneeled next to Kagome and felt for a pulse.

"There's a faint pulse son, we need to get her to a hospital, or she won't make it."

**Please Review!**


	49. It's Over

**Heyy Everyone! Here is the next chapter! Sadly, this story is almost at its end, there are only about two more chapters after this. I know many of you are upset about this, but there is good news, that I will tell at the end of the story. Please enjoy this chapter!**

**It's Over**

Kagome woke up and blinked a few times to clear her vision. She looked around and saw that she was in a white room on a hospital bed. Her arm was hooked up to a machine. She turned her head and saw that on the small table, there were a few vases full of peonies and there were get well balloons surrounding it. _How long have I been out?_

Just as she was seeking an answer, a doctor walked in the room and smiled brightly at Kagome. She had on scrubs with a white doctor jacket on top. She was light-skinned and her black hair was pulled into a bun.

"Hi Ms. Higurashi!"

"Y…you can call me Kagome," Kagome said sounding raspy.

The doctor smiled and went over to the machine. "You're doing so well, I'm so glad that you are ok now. You almost didn't make it. But your friends and family have been so supportive and have been visiting you every day. And surprisingly you healed quicker than other patients in your position."

"Wait, how long have I been out?"

"You have been in a coma for about a month and a half now. Luckily the bullet that hit you ended up hitting about a half an inch away from your heart."

Kagome stared in shock. "Thank you for helping me doctor."

The doctor smiled in return. "You are very welcome Kagome. I'll let your friend in while I get you some water to clear your throat."

_Sango, Yumi, or Miroku?_

The doctor walked out and she heard her talking to someone in the hall, and after about ten seconds Sesshomaru walked in. Kagome smiled and tried to sit up. Sesshomaru rushed over to her and kissed her forehead.

"No Kagome, you lay down. I thought that I almost lost you for good. You're here, you're alive."

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru kissed her forehead again and looked into her eyes. He was still so beautiful, but his golden eyes looked like he hadn't had much sleep.

"I love you so much, I don't know what I would have done if you...didn't make it."

A tear fell down Sesshomaru's right cheek and Kagome slowly lifted her hand and wiped it away. "I love you too Sesshomaru, so much. Thank you for helping me."

The doctor came in the room with a cup of water and Sesshomaru stepped back from Kagome so she could set it down on the small table next to her. "Thank you doctor." The doctor nodded and walked out of the room.

"Sesshomaru, can you help me sit up so I can drink this water."

Sesshomaru quickly moved and carefully helped Kagome sit up, and passed her the water. Kagome drank her water and cleared her throat.

"That's more like it," Kagome said chuckling and sounding like her normal self. Sesshomaru missed her laugh, he missed her.

Sesshomaru sat on the side of her hospital bed and placed her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb across her hand and then kissed it. Kagome smiled and leaned in and kissed Sesshomaru lightly.

"What happened to Ko and Kagura?"

Sesshomaru froze slightly, and Kagome already knew what he was going to say. "We were prepared to take him in love, we were. But after you got shot, I couldn't control myself and I-"

Kagome stopped Sesshomaru's talking by kissing him. "I'm not mad at you, I understand."

"But Kagura is in jail, for a long time."

Kagome put her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and brought him close. "Thank you so much. Thank you for helping me feel safe again." Sesshomaru smiled and was about to kiss Kagome until Inuyasha and Inutaisho walked in, talking, with Ayame and Myelin close behind.

"Dad, don't start with me today."

"But son, you need to start lifting a little. I see a little fat on your arms."

"Look you two, we are here to see how Kagome is doing, you have to be a little quieter," Ayame added.

The two men nodded and continued into the room until they saw Kagome smiling back at them.

"Oh my, Kagome honey, you're awake!" Inutaisho said placing a vase full of flowers next to the other ones and kissing Kagome on her forehead.

Inuyasha and Ayame walked over to Kagome, with Rin in Ayame's arms.

"I'm so glad that you are ok Kagome," Inuyasha said hugging her.

"Thanks Yash."

"I'm so glad that my sister-in-law is ok."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, and his face turned slightly red. He turned his face away from her and covered his face with his hair.

Ayame hugged Kagome and gave her a get well card. "Aw, you didn't have to Ayame. But I really appreciate this."

Rin was playing in Ayame's hair. "No problem Kagome, I'm just glad that you are better."

"What do you mean that Kagome has the maximum amount of visitors? Doctor, my sister has been in a coma for a month and some change and you're saying that I can't see her? That's what I thought," a voice yelled from the hallway.

_Oh Kikyo._

Kikyo walked in Kagome's room with Kouga and Myelin in her arms. They stopped and looked surprised at all of the people in the room and at Kagome being awake.

"Oh my gosh, Kags, you're awake."

Kikyo passed Myelin to Kouga and ran over to Kagome. The Taisho's stepped back and Kikyo grabbed Kagome in a big hug.

"Kags, when Sesshomaru told us what happened I was so afraid and upset. I thought that you weren't going to make it."

"Well, fortunately, I did make it. I missed you Kiks."

"I'm so glad that asshole is gone."

Kikyo pulled away from Kagome and smoothed her hair back. She started saying hello to everyone while Kouga walked over with Myelin. Myelin reached out towards Kagome, and Kagome took her as Kouga kissed her cheek.

"Ka-mo-ge, you feel better?"

Kagome chuckled. "Yes sweetie, I'm feeling better."

Myelin began reaching for the cord plugged into Kagome's arm, and began tracing her finger across it. "What's that Kamoge?"

"It's for auntie to receive nutrients and stay healthy."

"Oh. I miss auntie."

Kagome hugged Myelin to her until she felt a tug on her sheet. When she looked down, Rin, was motioning to come on her bed. Kagome reached over a lifted her up, slowly.

"Hi honey, want to play with Myelin?"

The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Shortly after Sango, Miroku, and Yumi began funneling in.

"Oh, I feel the love," Kagome smiled.

Sesshomaru took her hand in his again, and lightly kissed her. For once in her life, she felt stress free and loved. The people around her were people that cared about her and loved her and wanted her to be well. These are the people that she could trust. _This is how it should always be._

**Please Review!**


End file.
